Messed up love story
by tokiluv
Summary: Two girls from America come to Ouran! One is boy crazed while the other has a dangerous past. What will happen when the hosts fall for the dangerous one? Will love pervail or will someone or something take her away? And will she ever escape her past?
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival And Man What? Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I dont own ohshc

* * *

><p>"Brianna I'm booored!" cried a red-haired, 15 year old girl.<p>

"Shut it Carissa whada ya want me to do 'bout it" retorted a brown-haired, 15 year old girl.

Giggling, Carissa said "Bri you're using you're 'gangsta' talk again!"

Said girl only sighed at her friend's poor attempt to talk gangster.

Brianna 'Bri' Lunar was a Latina, natural caramel colored skin, and average height girl, with a curvy figure, dark brown eyes, and mid-back length brown hair.

Carissa 'Char' Tsuki was Japanese, pale skinned, average height girl, who had small curves (her cute face made up for it), coal black eyes, and barely touching the shoulder- red hair.

These two friends had currently moved from America to Japan due to a school scholarship to Japan's number one school – Ouran Academy! Which they were currently outside of.

"Bri this school is so HUGE and PINK!" squealed Char.

"Damn…" Bri muttered.

"Don't hate the color pink or else the pink monster will come and get you!" cried Char as she had one of her infamous 'random' moment. Brianna sweat-drooped at her friend's stupidity.

As the girls walked through the gate they were soon overcome by the beauty of the school. "Well it ain't a rich kid school for nothin" Bri thought.

"Come on lets go check out the inside!" Char said dragging her friend into the school.

Once inside they started to walk around occasionally peeking into classrooms (it was the last day of the kid's unneeded break). Until they stopped at a room marked 'Third music room'. Pushing open the door, they were met with a bright light and ambushed by rose petals.

"Welcome." Came the reply from inside the door, but the welcome was lost when Brianna promptly screamed: "Holy freakin shit man! I'm fuckin blinded! Who the hell lets freakin rose petals fly out of a door! What the hell is with that light?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry but i promise that the next few chapters will get better! I'm new at this so please bear with me <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival And Man What?Pt. 2

"Brianna! Calm down!" Carissa yelled, currently trying to calm down her friend who was currently cursing up a storm.

"How the hell can I calm down? I got freakin attacked by a bright light and rose petals for god's sake!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" came the voice of one of the males in the room. As if in slow motion the two girls looked up and stared blankly at the people in the room who all had on the boy's school uniform. After taking a good look at the guys Carissa started to drool while Brianna could only stare at them.

"B-Bri they are soooo HOT!" Carissa yelled, staring hungrily at the males in the room. Brianna could only stare stupidly, her mouth open wide. As if on cue a blonde haired violet eyed boy walked up to them.

"Why hello my charming princesses! I don't think I've met you before, are you perhaps new? Well then Let me welcome you to-" At that point Brianna grabbed the door handle and swung the door closed before the boy got to finish what he was saying.

"Creep…" Brianna muttered as she turned to stalk off, but before she could get anywhere Carissa grabbed her by the shirt then proceeded to swing back open the doors. When the doors were completely open they noticed everyone staring at them like they were freaks.

"Sorry about my friend! Now you were saying?" Carissa asked the blonde. He gave her a blank stare before he smiled widely at them.

"Oh yes! I wanted to welcome you to the host club!"

"Host club what's that?" Brianna asked finally managing to get out of her friends death grip.

"The host club is where the schools most handsome boys with too much time on their hands also entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands!"

Brianna was about to comment when the blonde continued.

"So my princesses what type of host would you prefer? Me-Tamaki the princely type, or Kyoya the cool type, how about Hikaru and Kaoru the devilish type, or Honey the boy Lolita type or maybe you prefer Mori the strong silent type, oh I got it Haruhi the natural type." He asked pointing to all the people as he went along.

"I want you all," Carissa giggled fan girlishly with hearts in her eyes and drool trickling down her mouth. The boy's just sweat drooped at said girl's reaction while Brianna face-palmed herself.

"So basically a host club is a group of man whores." Brianna stated bluntly.

The host's eyes widened as they stared at her like she was a freak.

"W-what?" Tamaki spluttered.

"Man whores, you know like you guys are little sex toys for the girls you entertain," Brianna said waving her hand in a dismissive manor.

"W-we're not man whores!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Sure, whatev, I don't care, no need to lie. I mean what you rich folk do in your past time ain't got nothin to do with me," Brianna said in a tone which clearly stated she didn't believe them. Grabbing Carissa's shirt, she dragged her love struck friend out of the room while calling over her shoulder: "Bye!"

As the door slammed shut, Kyoya pushed his classes up higher saying: "Well… wasn't this interesting,"

With that said Tamaki went into his corner of woe, Hikaru and Kaoru fumed with anger, Honey looked confused and started asking out loud what a 'man whore' was, and Haruhi and Mori were indifferent.


	3. Chapter 3

There back!

The next day at school the two friends were currently walking down the hallway to 1-A, their class.

Carissa was walking a good ten feet behind Brianna because said girl was currently fuming at what happened when they went to the principal's office.

_Flashback_

As the girls entered the office, they were met with the disgusted gaze of the secretary. That was because of the two girl's appearance: Carissa had on a halter top-the shirt ended at least 5 inches below her chest, she also wore tight booty shorts, pumps, and her face was caked with make-up. Brianna wore a too-big baggy shirt, a pair off loose sweat pants, beat-up sneakers, huge coke-bottle glasses, and she had bed-hair. Not even bothering to ask the secretary, the girls strode past her and into the principal's office.

"Yo we the new transfer students," Brianna said as she walked through the door, Carissa trailing right behind her.

Again they were met with the same disgusted gaze, but the man's was more dramatic as he added a gasp and his face twisted dramatically into a look of horror. At this point, one of Brianna's vein's started throbbing as she resisted the urge to smash the man's head against the wall. After getting over his initial shock, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ah, the new transfers, I am Chairman Suoh but you may call me Uncle Suoh, what's wrong did you not get your uniforms?"

"We got them but we didn't like them so if we may can we wear our clothes," Brianna asked. The chairman eyed the girl's clothes with distaste but then sighed and answered: "Sure,"

With that said he handed the two girls their schedule and sent them out. As soon as they were outside the office Brianna started letting off a murderous aura and mumbling a string of curse words, which leads us to back to the present.

_Flashback end_

They were now standing outside the 1-A classroom, Carissa was about to knock but Brianna (who was now in a semi-pissy mood) just slammed open the door and sauntered into the room. The teacher gave the girls the same look of disgust as Brianna and Carissa handed in their manuscripts. The teacher read them over and then turned to face the class: "Class, today we have two new students all the way from America, I hope you will welcome them into the class. Girl's please introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Brianna Lunar,"

"Hi I'm Carissa Tsuki let's get along!"

The girls were met with blank stares after they finished introducing their selves.

Clearing her throat, the teacher spoke: "Seeing as how we have these two new students why don't we take the time to ask questions?"

As soon as she said that a girl with brown hair put her hand up.

"Yes brownie?" Brianna asked.

Looking slightly flustered at her new nickname she asked: "Umm I have a question for Brianna, you are a girl right?"

"Yeah no duh why?"

"Well you are dressed like a guy but sounded like a girl so…" she trailed off.

At this, Brianna grew irritated but bit her tongue to hold back the words she wanted to yell at the girl. Another girl, this one with red hair, raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Carissa asked.

"Well my question is for Carissa, why are you dressed like that? I mean you _do_ realize what you look like right?" the girl asked in a snobbish manner. Brianna was about to retort when Carissa beat her to it.

"Well yes I _do_ know what I look like and frankly I like the way I look, and if you have a problem with that then to _freaking_ bad, that's your insecurity problem not mine," Carissa replied a sweet but sarcastic smile on her face as she saw the girl go red in the face.

As if sensing the weird atmosphere the teacher cleared her throat and said: "Well, we will get one more question in and any further questions can be asked after class."

This time a boy's hand was put up.

"I have a question for the two of you, how did you get into this school because last I heard you Americans were barbarians who didn't know your foot from your hand, so I'm just wondering if you bribed to get into this school"

That did it, Brianna finally snapped: "Well we got into this school because we're actually smart, unlike you rich people who can pay to get in using your parents money and influence, and if we Americans weren't smart then why does Japan keep asking for our help when they are in crisis? Like when an earthquake hits and they need supplies or when they need protection? Last I checked military officials need to be smart so next time you decide to ask and say something as stupid as that, don't."

The boy blushed in anger an embarrassment while the rest of their classmates had a mixture of fear and admiration on their faces. Clearing her throat yet again, the teacher said: "Well, now that that is over with Brianna and Carissa please sit in front of the Hitachiin brothers and Fujioka,"

Nodding their heads, Brianna sat in front of Hikaru while Carissa sat next to her, in front of Haruhi.

Carissa turned around to check out the boys behind her, and when she saw them she started giggling fan girlishly and drool trickled down her chin. The boys stared at her as if she were crazy and slowly inched their desks backward. Sighing, Brianna raised her hand and slapped her friend in the back of her head. Carissa was brought out of her reverie as she turned around and shot a glare at her friend. As the teacher started her lesson Brianna felt a tap on her shoulder. Deciding to ignore the person she continued to listen to the teacher even though she already knew the lesson. The tapping continued until Brianna finally gave in.

"_What?_" she hissed at the boy behind her.

"I remember you, you were the girl who called the host club a group of man whores," Hikaru hissed back.

**(A/n: Bri always has on baggy clothing and she never takes off her glasses)**

"Oh yeah-Hikaru was it? Well if that's all then…" she whispered turning back around.

"How did you know I was Hikaru?" he asked surprise coloring his voice.

Not turning around she replied "Lucky guess,"

"Come by music room three again and we'll show you what the host club is about." Hikaru whispered, as he got off his shock.

"No thanks I'm on the 'virgin road'," Brianna replied, turning slightly to face him.

"Just come!"

Not feeling like arguing because of her oncoming headache, she decided to give in.

"Fine," she muttered, turning away from his victorious smirked face.

Sighing she thought: "Why do I feel like I just made a _big_ mistake?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch Craze

_**RIIINNGG**_

"Alright class you are dismissed for lunch!" the teacher yelled over the chatter of the teens as they rushed out of the room to get to the lunch room. Brianna headed for the peace and quiet of the garden, Carissa in tow. As they made their way to the garden people made way for them or better yet, Brianna.

"Seems like you built up a reputation, a bad one at that," Carissa giggled.

"Good." was Brianna's only reply.

Sighing, Carissa stopped talking and listened to the murmurs of the students as they passed.

"Look at how they're dressed!"

"That girl with the glasses you'd better avoid, I heard she'll smash your head in if you tick her off."

"Not far from the truth," Carissa thought.

"I can't believe that they are actually smart enough to get into a school let alone this one!"

On and on they went the murmurs of the adolescents. She could tell Brianna was enjoying this because if she installed fear in them then they would leave her alone. Though Carissa knew that Brianna was thinking more on the lines of leaving her (Carissa) alone. Once they reached the garden, Brianna sat down and took out her bento and a book on animal physics from her bag, and ate as she read. Carissa just took out her own lunch from her bag and watched Brianna in silence as she ate. Brianna finished quickly, and as she set down the book to put her lunch away, Carissa took the book and set it on her lap, eating over it, and pondered over why Brianna would even read something like that. As she dipped her food in sauce, a loud yell startled her and she knocked her sauce on Brianna's book. Brianna, hearing the sound, looked back up. She looked were her book had lain then slowly she looked at Carissa's lap, when she saw the state her book was in, her eyes narrowed into slits, lifting her head up until she was face to face with Carissa. The only word that went through Carissa's mind right then was: _Fuck_, because Brianna was an avid reader and unless you had an early death wish you _**DID NOT**_ mess with her books, no matter who you were. Gulping, Carissa giggled sheepishly and wondered if her friend would go easy on her. The growl that escaped Brianna's lips was enough to confirm that Carissa was in _**deep**_ shit. Jumping up, Carissa fled from the garden as if the hell hounds were on her tail, though it wasn't far from the truth when Brianna let out another menacing growl and chased after her friend screaming: "You're dead when I catch you Carissa!"

"That is if you can catch me!" Carissa thought as she picked up her speed and headed straight for the lunch room.

The lunch room was peaceful, the usual chit chatters and girls swooning over the host club as they sat at their table. Well, that all changed when the lunch room doors banged open and in ran a girl, or more specifically Carissa. Everyone stared at her as she leaned against a table to catch her breath. As she panted, the lunch doors banged open again, and everyone watched as her eyes widened in fear, turning to see what got her so worked up, they too stared in fear at the girl in the door way, more specifically Brianna. She had a scary aura around her as she scanned the lunch room until she locked eyes with Carissa. Carissa just started running around the lunch room screaming: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

Her only reply was vicious growls and threat's like: "You're dead!" and "Lord help you when I get my hands you!"

Jumping up onto a table filled with hot guys **(a/n: scene was inspired from a scene in twisted love story- its good check it out/you know who) **Carissa bent over and panted for breath. She only looked up when she heard someone else leap onto the table. Looking up, Carissa's face lost all its color as she stared at Brianna, whose face was twisted into a scary but eerily calm smile.

The guys at the table could only stare in shock and three of them had evident fear on their faces and the rest silently prayed for the poor girl's survival

"Well, well, well, were you goin to run to now Carissa?" Brianna asked, her voice eerily calm.

Carissa could only open and close her mouth like a fish. Brianna started walking towards her while Carissa could only walk backwards, away from her.

"Hmm? What's wrong _Char _cat got your tongue?" Brianna asked, as she advanced on her friend, the creepy smile never once leaving her face.

"I-I-I I'm sorry! Y-you know I didn't mean it! I-I'll buy you a new one!" as Carissa said this, she finally reached the edge, looking back at her friend she dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together.

"I beg you Brianna! Please spare me!" Carissa yelled her head bowed.

Brianna walked up to her friend until she was right in front of her. Bending down, she tilted Carissa's head up, and the look on her face made her creepy smile even wider.

"Carissa…" Brianna started.

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what would happen to the poor girl. Squeezing her eyes shut, Carissa waited for the blow…but it never came! Instead she felt something sticky being pressed against her face. Opening her eyes, she watched as pieces of what looked like cake fall off her face **(a/n: you all know where that came from)**. Brianna just smiled at her friend, then got up and jumped off the table. She walked about a good ten feet away before looking over her shoulder and saying: "On top of buying me a new book, you are on dishwashing duty for a month,"

Carissa gasped in horror: "B-but that's going to ruin my nails!"

Turning back around, Brianna sent her a glare, which shut her up. Seemingly satisfied with that reaction, Brianna turned back around and walked out of the cafeteria. Sighing, Carissa got up and jumped off the table, but before she walked away she felt her face and then cried out in horror: "MY MAKEUP!"

With that she ran out screaming.

Everyone watched as the doors closed shut, staring for a few more moments they then started to return to what they were doing before the interruption. The people at the table where the two girls had jumped on were now trying to console a childish looking boy over the loss of his cake. A boy with glasses at the table, however, still watched the doors murmuring: "Interesting," before turning away to eat his own food.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;r PLZ!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Should've Listened…

After the lunch room incident, Brianna and Carissa went back to the garden to get their stuff, then to the bathroom to fix Carissa's makeup, and then made it into the classroom right before the bell rang. The kids in the room looked at Brianna with evident fear and at Carissa with pity. Of course the two girls ignored the looks and sat together at the very back of the room.

_**Last class**_

The girls were the first ones in the class. Noticing that even the teacher was absent Brianna laid her head down to sleep. Carissa already knew to wake her up when the teacher came. After a few minutes the bell rang and the teacher and the other students rushed into the room. Tapping Brianna, Carissa stared (while drooling) at three particular teens, two gingers and a brunette.

Brianna, on the other hand, paid them no mind seeing as how she was busy trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she also didn't see a particular ginger sit behind her. As the teacher started his lesson, Brianna felt someone stare intently at her. She tried to ignore the staring but halfway through the class the person still hadn't stopped. Eyebrow twitching, she turned around to face the person who was staring at her; she was startled to see a familiar ginger staring and smirking at her.

"What do _you _want" she hissed.

"Touchy aren't we?" he mocked.

Brianna narrowed her eyes at the boy and replied: "I don't have time for this Hikaru!"

Startled, Hikaru stared at her then answered: "How'd you know I was Hikaru? And I know it wasn't a lucky guess,"

Smirking, Brianna replied: "That's for me to know and for you to find out,"

Sighing, Hikaru said: "I just wanted to remind you to go back to music room three after school today,"

Again came the feeling of dread when Hikaru mentioned the music room, and Brianna knew that meant something bad was going to happen, but brushing it off as her own silly paranoia she muttered an almost inaudible: "Yeah I know,"

Turning back around, she listened to the remainder of the teacher's lesson until the bell rang.

Everyone had already left the classroom when Brianna and Carissa made their way out.

"So Bri, we going straight home or do we need to stop at the store?" Char asked her friend, as they made their way down the corridor.

"Actually we need to stop by a…club room before we go" she replied.

"Which club?"

Fidgeting, Brianna finally replied: "the host club,"

Carissa's eyes widened, before she squealed in delight and glomped her friend.

"Oh really! Yay! This is great!"

"Yay, yay,"

"But wait…what brought this all on?"

Sighing, Brianna told her friend the conversations she had with Hikaru, when she was done Carissa smiled and said in a sing-song voice: "Wow. Maybe he likes you,"

Brianna snorted and replied: "Yay right! When pigs fly,"

Giggling, the two girls had finally made it to music room three. Sighing, Brianna pushed open the door and was this time shocked (and pleasantly surprised) that there was no blinding light and no ambushing rose petals. Doing a mental happy dance, Brianna peeked into the room to find the host club already in service. Carissa, who was growing impatient, pushed Brianna through the door and entered into the music room. Brianna was too shocked at what she saw to glare at Carissa, who was currently giggling in delight at what they were seeing. What they saw was the room designed to cater to an exotic appeal and the host club guys were dressed in exotic clothing. When everyone heard the door close, they looked at the two girls. When the girls saw them they stared at the two girls with obvious disgust, while the boys looked as if they expected the two girls all along.

"Ermm…" Brianna started, not really knowing what to do or say.

Just then, Tamaki came up to them with an excited look on his face saying: "Welcome princess! We've been expecting you!"

"You were?" Brianna asked skeptically.

Tamaki nodded his head, and then asked: "Which host would you prefer?"

Brianna cocked her head to the side and tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Well…I didn't plan on staying, I just came to check it out so maybe we should just leave?" she thought.

However, as she thought, Carissa finally snapped out of her daze and answered for them: "We'd like to try you all!"

Surprise made its way onto Brianna's face as she heard what her friend said.

"Wait!" she started to protest, but it fell on deaf ears when Tamaki nodded his head enthusiastically and replied: "What a great idea!"

Grabbing the two girls by the hand, he dragged them over to where he had been sitting and continued what he was saying: "Of course you two want to try out all the hosts until you come across the type you favor the most-correct,?"

Carissa nodded her head enthusiastically, while Brianna could only role her eyes at her friend. It was obvious that Carissa only said that so she could be with all the hosts instead of choosing one. When they reached the area where Tamaki had been sitting he plopped them down on the couch across from his spot….And so the trouble commenced…

_Tamaki_

Brianna fidgeted in her seat, she had been there exactly 10 minutes and she was ready to pull her hair out and scream. Tamaki had only been giving the girls fake complements and they were all falling for it! She had lost Carissa to Tamaki as soon as she had saw him.

"So annoying!" Brianna thought, a pissed look on her face.

"Is something wrong Brianna?" Tamaki asked, genuine concern on his face and in his voice.

Sighing, Brianna put on a fake smile and answered: "No, thanks for the concern but I'm alright"

"That's right Tamaki, there's no need to be concerned about her," a girl with brown hair said, in a snobbish manner.

Twitching, Brianna merely smiled at the girl and answered: "Yes you are right,"

The girl gave a smug smile but Brianna wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, he should just be a jerk and only care about himself isn't that right?" she continued, smiling a sweet-but-to-sweet-to-be-good smile.

At that point everyone was listening to the two girl's conversation intently.

"W-what?" the girl spluttered.

"I mean, saying that he shouldn't be concerned about me is your way of implying that he needs to be a selfish snob and only care about himself is what you were implying right?"

"N-no I"

"And in that event, isn't it sort of implying that you yourself are one?"

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, in most cases that means you are trying to change him into someone like you,"

At this, Brianna was met with a blank stare, so she continued: "It's been proven that humans are always trying to manipulate each other into being replicas of themselves, so when you imply something like that you are trying to manipulate the other person into being how you want them to be, which is usually how you act,"

Throughout her whole speech she never lost her to-sweet-to-be-good smile. The girl was now blushing a deep shade of red from anger and embarrassment. Everyone who had been listening couldn't help but think: "She's right,"

Brianna was still smiling when she said: "I think we should change now, right Tamaki-sempai,"

Not waiting for a reply she took Carissa's hand and headed for Kyoya, thinking: "Rich snob: 0 me: 1, thank god for giving me persuasion skills and twisted logic"

_Kyoya_

Brianna was beyond pissed with Kyoya. Ever since she had dragged Carissa over to him, all he had been doing was stating normal facts in a 'dreamy' voice and then asked if the girls would like to buy picture albums of all the hosts. Brianna had to stop Carissa from buying every single one of the albums Kyoya had because all of them were way overpriced.

"Money grubbing bastard," Brianna thought.

"My, Brianna you're not going to buy anything?" Kyoya asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"No thank you, I can use my memories to remember" she answered, whilst thinking: "Yeah right! I'm going to forget everything that's gonna happen today"

A girl looked at Brianna pitifully and said: "It's because you can't afford them right,"

The words were innocent enough but Brianna heard the hint of mockery in the girls tone, so she was still pissed off at her, plus did she really have to point out the obvious out in the open?

Smiling that to-sweet-to-be-good smile she answered: "Yeah that's it, but even if I had the money I would be using the spare money I had to help out with charity, instead of using it on stuff that I could so easily remember. But of course, you must be putting in money for charity, right?"

The girl blushed and fidgeted while Brianna just took Carissa hand and led her over to Haruhi.

_Haruhi_

Brianna could feel the oncoming headache, as Carissa and the others 'awwed' and swooned as Haruhi told his(?) whole life story.

"Really, these people act like they've never heard or experienced tragedy! Oh…wait they haven't," Brianna thought as she listened to the last of Haruhi's story. Carissa eyed her friend from the corner of her eye and watched for any signs that Brianna might break down and cry, not because of Haruhi's story, but because of the memories her story would bring up for her. Seeing Brianna was just listening to Haruhi's story, she drew her attention back to Haruhi just as the story ended.

"Awww! Haruhi! You must've had the worst life in the whole world!"

"Mhm! I agree you were faced with the most difficult tragedy!"

Brianna sighed, and smiled ruefully at them.

"If only they knew," she thought.

"Hey don't you think that story was just the saddest?" a brunette asked a grey haired girl.

Both Brianna and Carissa knew the three other girls at the table were ignoring them, which pissed Brianna off to no end.

"No offense to Haruhi or anything but I've heard and know that there are sadder stories then this." Brianna said, deciding to piss off the girls.

"Nuh uh! His story is the saddest! Besides who asked you?" the grey haired girl asked, her nose held high.

"His?...oh! I see" Brianna thought as she stared at Haruhi.

"No if you watch true life stories then you'd know that people had sadder lives, and I can join whenever I wanna. I'm part of this group too." Brianna replied.

"So? Doesn't mean you have to talk!"

"Okay, this girl is a total bitch," Brianna thought.

"Well, if I can't talk when I want then neither can you!"

The girl hmfed her and turned her head.

"Hey now…" Haruhi started, but was cut off.

"Come on Carissa, let's go try another host," Brianna growled, dragging Carissa toward Honey and Mori, but not before she heard Haruhi say: "That wasn't very nice you should apologize,"

"B-but Haruhi…"

Smirking, Brianna neared Honey and Mori's spot.

_Honey and Mori_

Brianna's headache continued to grow as she heard girls continuously scream over Honey's cuteness and Mori's protectiveness of him. Don't get her wrong, even though Brianna didn't act nor seemed like she likes cute things, she actually had a fetish for them, but at this moment her head was halfway to its bursting point, so she really couldn't relish in her secret fetish.

"Aww! I'll never grow tired of saying how cute Honey is!" a girl said to her friend, who nodded her head in response.

"I will," Brianna grumbled, rubbing her sore ears.

"Well too bad because where're not gonna stop." The same girl replied.

Smirking, Brianna said: "Then I feel bad for Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai,"

"Why is that?"

"Because, all your screaming will probably burst the poor boys ear drums,"

The two girls stared in shock, taking what she said into consideration.

Smirking, Brianna continued: "Don't let me stop you, I mean I thought that would've been obvious already,"

Then Brianna got up from her spot and dragged Carissa over to the twins. She smirked when she turned around and saw that the two girls were the only ones not screaming at something cute Honey did.

"Your cruel Brianna," Carissa muttered.

"Tell me somthin I don't know" Brianna replied.

_Hikaru and Karou_

Many times Brianna had almost thrown up at the things the twins were doing.

"I can't believe these girls actually like incest!" Brianna thought, as she rubbed her ears that were sore from all the screaming these girls were doing.

She glanced over at Carissa who was busy drooling over the twins.

"Probably having yaoi fantasies," she thought, rolling her eyes.

Hikaru had started telling a story about how Karou did something silly (she didn't know, she was still fighting back the barf that had built up in her throat) and as the girls started laughing Karou started complaining and saying how he didn't want anyone to know that…and so the incest resumed. As the girls screamed, Brianna groaned and clasped her hand over her mouth and leaned away from the table as she tried to hold back her barf.

"Something wrong?" Karou asked, staring at her as they finished that part of their incest.

"Ugh! If you're gonna do those things then get a room!" Brianna replied/begged, after she managed to hold down the barf. Brianna had nothing against gays or lesbians, but those two took it over the top.

"W-what?" Karou spluttered, a light blush staining his and Hikaru's cheeks.

"You know what!" Brianna replied.

"Hey! Leave Hikaru and Karou alone! They aren't gay!" a girl with reddish brown hair replied, coming to the two girl's defense.

"Really? Then what do you call what they are doing?"

"It's called brotherly love!"

Brianna sighed and rolled her eyes, which only served to piss off the girls even more.

"Your just mad because no man, woman, or any living thing will ever love you like these two love each other!" the girl yelled, she was followed by 'yays!' and 'that's right!' by her friends. Everyone in the room was now facing them as they heard the yelling.

"Oh no! that was too much of a low blow!" Carissa thought as she eyed her friend. She knew Brianna had a headache but she didn't know how far the pain had come. If it wasn't bad she might be nice, if not then…she felt sorry for the two girls.

Brianna's head was ready to explode and what the girl had said had finally took her over the edge.

Standing up from her chair she shouted: "At least if I ever do find love I know that person will love me for me! Not because of what I look like or how rich I am! And for your information if anyone did claim they loved you it's only for your money! And if you were set up in an arranged marriage its only for money! So I'm happy that I may never find love! At least I won't have to be in a marriage that only deals with money!"

She wanted badly to hit her but a voice, _**Jake's voice**_, she registered, stopped her

'_Brianna…promise… me you'll… be good... in... japan'_

"I promised you Jake, I won't let you down," she thought, as rubbed her aching head.

Everyone stared at the girl in shock, she was panting lightly and clutching her head in pain. Clearing his voice, Kyoya said: "Sorry ladies but the host club is now closed, please come again tomorrow."

The girls slowly got up and quietly bid the guys farewell. When they left, Brianna let out a sigh, then gritted her teeth and looked up with fire in her eyes.

"That bitch! She's fucking lucky I can't do anything!" she yelled, after the pain in her head subsided.

"Bri…you okay?" Carissa asked her friend cautiously.

"Yep I'm perfectly fine Char!" Brianna replied, giggling.

Sighing in relief, Carissa hugged her friend and started laughing.

"Omfg! I thought you were going to rip her fucking head off!"

"So did I!" Brianna laughed.

Clearing his throat to draw the two girl's attention, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said: "Well, it seems that you are feeling well,"

Nodding her head, Brianna's eyes widened as she faced Haruhi as if a sudden thought had struck her.

"Oh yeah! Question for Haruhi! Why are you dressed as guy when you're a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, Tamaki and the twins started freaking out and kept saying that Haruhi was manly but it was no use because when Haruhi's eyes to returned to their normal size, she answered : "It's because I owe an 8 million yen debt, from breaking a vase,"

"Damn rich people," Brianna muttered.

Carissa's eyes widened: "So you were a girl all along?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied.

Carissa blinked, then blinked again, then she yelled out: "NOOOO! That's not fair! I thought you were soooo hot too! How could this happen!"

Brianna rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

"How did you know I was a girl?"

"It's because you suck at cross dressing. I mean no offence but I mean, whoever dressed you up was horrible, I'm surprised that no one else noticed, cuz I've seen better cross dressers in New York,"

Haruhi nodded her head in understanding. Clearing his throat, Kyoya said: "Well, now that you know Haruhi's secret we can't very well let you walk away freely. Tamaki, what do you suppose we do with them?"

"I'm sure you girls have heard of the saying-'when in Rome, do as the romans do'-you my ladies shall work as the host clubs dog until you graduate!" Tamaki replied, his attitude changed drastically.

Shocked by Tamaki's change in attitude and what he had said, the girls could only stare at him wide-eyed. That was before Brianna got her bearings back and screeched: "What!"

"Besides, you disrupted our club time because you got into fights with our customers you need to repay for that as well," Kyoya added.

"What? That's not fair! Why only me?" Brianna cried.

Laughing, Carissa said: "Sucks for you my love!"

Brianna's eyes then widened as she said: "Wait! Carissa's also at fault for that! She knows how I am! She could've prevented my out bursts!"

"What?" Carissa shrieked.

"Interesting…" Kyoya muttered.

"Wait! No! Nothing is interesting!"

"Well ladies, starting today you are official members of the host club!" Tamaki said.

Twitching, Brianna threw her hands up and let out a blood curling screech, which made all the hosts flinch, she stormed out of the room, Carissa right behind her, also fuming. Before the door closed they heard Kyoya say: "Tomorrow report to the club room as soon as class finishes."

Growling, Brianna thought: "Why oh why did I have to go to that stupid club room? Why did I listen to Hikaru? And why didn't I fucking listen to my gut! Damn it! I knew I should've listened to my gut!"


	6. Chapter 6

First Day Disasters

By the next day, news had spread about what had occurred in the club room. So now, Brianna had gained the hatred of the entire female population.

"Brianna, how do you expect to make any friends like this?" Carissa asked.

"I've got you don't I? But if you wanna stop hanging out with me to make more friends then go ahead, I have no right to stop you." Brianna answered indifferently.

"*Sigh* you know I won't leave you! You're my best friend! I rather be hated by this whole entire school then give you up! Besides you're the first girl who actually treated me like a friend instead of use me,"

Brianna smiled at the memory: "You're right,"

As the two girls made their way into the classroom, they were met with murmurs and snickering.

"Wonder what their laughing at?" Carissa thought.

When they reached their desks, Brianna noticed writing on her desk. The words said things like: "Go back to where you came from!" "Go die bitch!" and "Leave now!"

Brianna looked up and met Hikaru's gaze. He shrugged, taking that as a sign that he didn't know who did it, she turned to Haruhi and Karou but they also shrugged. Carissa's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at the words written on the desk, when she found the culprits who did it she would bitch slap them all the way to America. Brianna started looking around the room and was only met with contained giggles and chuckles. Sighing, she sat on her chair and placed her bag down next to her. Everyone stared at her as they waited to see her reaction. Bowing her head, Brianna smirked as she raised her foot and kicked the desk to the ground. Everyone was wide eyed (except for Carissa) they had all at least expected her to break down and cry or just sob quietly. Looking up, Brianna met their wide eyed expression with her own cool gaze and said: "Thanks to whoever did that, the desk was startin to get on my nerves anyway"

Taking out her book, she began reading while everyone else slowly looked away from her.

"That's my girl!" Carissa whispered, giggling slightly.

Brianna smirked, just then the teacher came in and when she saw the desk on the floor and the state it was in, she looked at Brianna with a face that said she was pissed, but before the teacher could open her mouth, Brianna opened hers: "Sorry sensei, but it seems someone noticed my discomfort with the desk so they did me a favor of messing it up seeing as you didn't. I mean really sensei isn't it your job to make your student comfortable in their learning environment, especially if the student is from a whole different country."

Smiling her infamous sweet-but-to-sweet-to-be-good-smile at her teachers red face she decided to add to her poor teachers discomfort by saying: "Right sensei?"

The teacher started spluttering before she turned around and said: "Well let's get started on today's lesson,"

She heard Carissa giggle as well as the twins. Smirking she listened to the rest of the lesson.

"You are too cruel Bri!" Carissa laughed, as they walked together to their next class.

"I know," she replied.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so cruel," said a voice from a person who Brianna wished would disappear.

"Who was talking to you Hikaru?" Brianna snapped, turning around quickly, only to jump back and go: "Whoa!"

When Brianna had turned around, Hikaru and Karou were leaning down, standing so close to her that when she had turned, their faces were merely inches away from her own.

The twins smirked at her and asked mockingly: "What's wrong?"

Growling, Brianna said: "First of all there is no invading my personal space, got it? No invadie my bubble! Second, don't butt into other peoples convo's when you know you're not welcome. Third, what the _hell_ do you want?"

The twins placed their hands over their hearts and said: "My, Brianna! Is this how you treat your friends?"

Growling, Brianna grabbed Carissa (who had been in her own little world having yaoi fantasies) and stalked off, murmuring very colorful words and death threats.

"You shouldn't do that to her, it's not nice," Haruhi said, as she sighed and walked ahead.

The twins smirked: "It's fun to get a reaction out of our new _toy_," they said to each other, as they walked after Haruhi.

"Brianna can you slow down and let me go?" Carissa begged, as she was forced to speed walk backwards because her friend still hadn't let her go.

Brianna, who had been muttering death threats, finally realized she was still dragging her friend. Letting go she muttered a 'sorry' and then proceeded to walk the last few steps to the classrooms door. Sighing, Carissa followed her friend into the classroom.

_**Lunch**_

As the class filed out for lunch, Brianna and Carissa packed their stuff slowly, so they were the last to leave. As they were talking, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice a certain pair of gingers and a brunette.

"Well, well, well, you two are normally the first ones in the class but the last ones to leave," Karou said, as he watched the surprised look on the two girls face when they had finally noticed them.

"What do you guys want?" Brianna asked, vehemently.

"It's lunch time!" the twins answered.

"So?"

Before the twins could retort, Haruhi asked: "Where were you guys headed?"

"The garden," Brianna answered.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"To eat lunch of course, duh!" she answered.

The twins looked at each other than sighed in exasperation. They then wrapped their arms around Brianna and started rubbing their cheeks on hers said: "Oh you are just like how Haruhi was, our poor toy!"

Brianna was stunned; she was so shocked that she let them go on like that for a good three minutes before a vein popped up and she grab the two by their arms and flipped them both over shoulder at the same time, yelling: "Who the hell said you could touch me? What did I say 'bout my personal bubble huh? And who the hell are you calling 'your toy' huh?"

The twins slammed into the ground hard, surprise on their faces. Haruhi stared wide-eyed while Carissa started laughing.

"D-damn Bri! You could've gone even somewhat easy on them!" Carissa said, after she had calmed down.

Brianna huffed, and walked away with her head held up high. Carissa was about to follow her when the twins jumped off the floor and ran towards Brianna. When they reached her they gripped her shirt and dragged her towards the lunchroom.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" Brianna cried, as she struggled to get free. She would've been able to break free easily if it weren't for the fact that she was afraid of her shirt ripping.

"Duh, the lunchroom of course!" they replied.

"But why?"

"Your part of the host club right,"

"Yeah? So?"

"The host club always eats lunch together, all members are required to,"

"But why me?"

"You're a member too, duh, that means you can't skip out!"

"Argh! No I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!"

Carissa laughed as she watched her friend get dragged down the hall to the lunchroom. She walked towards the lunchroom with Haruhi.

When they went into the lunchroom, Brianna was still trying to break free and yelling: "Nooo!"

Everyone stared at them, especially the girls, wondering what the twins could want with the transfer students. Dragging Brianna to their table, the twins sat her down on the seat, and then Carissa and Haruhi followed.

"Ouch," Brianna grumbled, a scowl adorning her lips.

The twins smirked when they heard her. Tamaki passed them their lunch just as the girls took out theirs. As they ate Brianna's eye started to twitch, after about five minutes she said: "Yo your fan girls keep glarin at me and it's startin to tick me off!"

"It's because they know that only host club members are allowed to sit here, so no one has ever been allowed to sit here besides us, especially not girls," Kyoya replied.

"But why? I'm sure those girls worship the ground you walk on, so isn't excluding them kinda harsh. And also you can't take ownership over a table; I don't see your names written here."

"If we let those girls sit with us we'd never be able to eat in peace, and also it does not matter whether or not our names are written on this table. If we want this table no one is going to defy us by telling us no,"

"Cocky rich bastards," Brianna thought, as she stabbed her food.

"But if you think 'bout it Bri, we'd still get weird looks from everyone even if we weren't part of the host club," Carissa said, as she chewed thoughtfully on a piece of food.

"*Gasp* you can actually think and say smart things Char? I'm amazed!" Brianna teased.

"Shut it you nerd!"

"Make me Beethoven!"

"You askin for it now geek!"

"Oh? And whatch ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"How about I shove food up your ass?"

"I'd like to see you try hoe!"

"What the hell you call me you bitch?"

"You heard me skank!"

"Oh it's on now jackass!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Tamaki said, trying to intervene but was cut off.

"Shut it blondie!" Brianna snapped.

"Don't talk to my future husband like that!" Carissa growled.

"Your future boo? Babe I think you need to lower your standards to guys who'd actually take you!"

"Like anyone would want your monkey ass!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

The two girls were now leaning over the table, looking as if they were ready to rip each other's throats out when all of a sudden…they burst out laughing! The hosts, who had been looking at the girls with worried expressions since the two started their outbursts, now looked at them with confusion.

"What…just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea weren't you and Carissa having an argument?" the twins asked.

The girls laughed at every ones dumbfounded expressions.

"We weren't really fighting, it's just this routine pretend fighting we do," Brianna answered. Carissa nodded her head, backing up her friend.

"But…why?" Kyoya asked.

The girls grinned and said: "Cuz we stupid and it's fun!"

The hosts looked at the girls as if they were crazy.

"But, what if you say things that actually hurt each other's feelings?" Tamaki asked.

"Not gonna happen," Carissa said.

"Why not?"

Smirking, she answered: "Because Brianna is too indifferent, and couldn't give a damn what people think about her,"

"And because Carissa's to much of an idiot to care," Brianna countered, a smirk of her own on her face.

As they had been talking, Kyoya had written everything down in his black book of 'knowledge'.

"Now that I think about it, Bri-chan, Char-chan, what scholarships did you get?" Honey asked.

Brianna blinked, then blinked again, then she giggled and said: "Aww Honey-senpai you're so cute!" as she ruffled his head.

"Wow. Didn't think you liked cute things," Hikaru said.

"I do, but I was to pissed off at you guys to care 'bout Honey-senpai's cuteness at the time,"

"Oh,"

"Bri-chan! Char-chan! You guys didn't answer my question!" Honey whined.

"Sorry Honey-senpai," the girls said, but before they could answer his question, Kyoya beat them to it.

"Brianna Lunar, Hispanic, 15 yrs. Old, blood type AB, mood swings, born: June 18, 1997, on an academic scholarship. Carissa Tsuki, Japanese, 15 yrs. Old, has 'random moments', blood type O, born: March 3, 1997, on a music scholarship. Right," Kyoya said/asked though it wasn't much of a question.

"Uh…" Carissa started.

"The fuck? You some kind of stalker or some type of shit like that?" Brianna asked, as she leaned away from him.

"No. I just like to have information on everyone here," Kyoya answered, not even looking put off at Brianna's accusation.

"Soo…basically, you'ze a stalker," Brianna said.

Kyoya only sighed at the girl, and continued to eat his lunch.

_**Ringggg**_

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Packing up their stuff, the host club members left the lunchroom and went their separate ways to their classes.

_**Last Class**_

Brianna and Carissa had been receiving death glares ever since lunchtime. They were now in their last class, which was free period.

"Looks like your idea of making new female friends is shattered," Brianna said, as she read her book.

"Hon, it's been shattered ever since you got yourself a bad rep." Carissa stated, as she tapped a beat on her desk.

"Yeah…guess you right 'bout that,"

"Aren't I always?"

"Naas, you normally wrong,"

"Bitch, no need to point that out,"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You seriously starting that up again?"

"Maybe?"

"Urgh! I hate you!"

"Love you too,"

"Do you two always do this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yerp's," they answered at the same time.

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. The two girls laughed quietly at her.

"What are you guys? Twins?" Karou asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We wonder sometimes too," the girls replied.

Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi sighed.

"Hikaru-kun, Karou-kun, Haruhi-kun, why are you guys talking to those transfer students? A brunette asked.

"Cuz they can and they wanna," Brianna replied, not looking up from their book.

"Excuse me? I was not asking you,"

"To bad she answered already!" Carissa said.

"Stay out of this!"

"Make me bitch!"

"Yo calm down Char, she ain't worth yours or my time." Brianna said, finally turning around.

Carissa shrugged, but before she turned away from the girl she stuck her tongue out and then gave her the middle finger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl asked.

"None of you damn business!" Brianna growled.

The girl raised her nose in the air and sniffed haughtily.

"Go die," Brianna said.

The girl gasped, then narrowed her eyes and turned around.

_**Riiinng!**_

The kids were still chattering so they didn't leave fast, but Hikaru, Karou, and Haruhi packed up their stuff quickly. Sighing, Brianna packed her stuff slowly, as well as Carissa.

"Will you two hurry up!" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"Why?" Carissa asked.

Sighing, the trio helped pack the two girls up and then dragged them out of the room and then into the clubroom.

"I hate you guys," Brianna grumbled.

Opening the doors, the group rushed inside.

"Glad to see you're here," Kyoya said.

"What do you want us to do?" Carissa asked.

"Do you girls know how to cook and clean?"

"Well…I can't cook to save my life, and my cleaning is only so-so," Carissa said.

"Pfft, yeah right it's almost nonexistent." Brianna muttered.

Carissa glared at her friend before turning back around.

"I'm the one who does all the cooking, and I pretty much do all the cleaning," Brianna said.

"Show off," Carissa muttered.

Brianna stuck her tongue out at her before sticking her middle finger up.

"How nice," Carissa said, sarcasm dripping off her tone.

"I know," Brianna replied.

"Will you two cut that out already?" Kyoya asked.

"Make us stalker man," Brianna replied.

Kyoya sighed in irritation, before saying: "Then Brianna, you will be doing the cooking, Carissa, you will serve the drinks and food, and both of you will clean."

"Fine, if we have too," Brianna sighed.

"Boo! I don't wanna do work!" Carissa sobbed, as she dropped to the ground and started flailing and banging on the floor like a child.

"Shut the hell up!" Brianna muttered, as she stepped on the girls back.

"Ow ow ow! Get your heavy ass foot the hell off me!"

"Will you stop acting like a baby?"

"Yes I will!"

"Okay then," Brianna said, lifting up her foot

"Ouchy! I'ma need back surgery now!"

"Like I care,"

"Meanie!"

"I now,"

Carissa sighed, while Brianna grinned.

"Well, seeing as how you two are done can you start your jobs now? The girls will be here any minute," Kyoya said.

"Okay!" the girls replied, before running off.

"Alright everyone! Positions!" Tamaki ordered.

**And so…let the troubles commence.**

As the host club started it's session, Brianna was currently trying to bake and make multiple things at once while Carissa ran around delivering everyone's orders.

"I swear! This club will be the death of me! How much food and drinks they need?" Brianna sighed, as she leaned against the kitchen counter top.

"I know what you mean, I guess they just like giving orders," Carissa said, as she walked in to the kitchen to get Honey some more cake.

"Cake?"

"Yep,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Brianna turned around just as one of the multiple kitchen timers went off. Pulling out the cake, Brianna handed it to Carissa who muttered a 'thanks' and ran off. Carissa was running so fast that she didn't notice a girl had stuck out her foot until it was too late.

"Kyaaaa! Noooooo!" she screamed as she and the cake went tumbling down to the floor.

The girl, her lackeys, and all the other girls laughed at the poor girl.

"What the hell happened?" Brianna yelled, as she stormed out of the kitchen.

When she spotted Carissa laid out on the floor, she growled and went over to Carissa and helped her up.

"What happened?"

Carissa glared at the girl who tripped her and said: "Pinky over here tripped me!"

Brianna let out a growl as she turned to glare at the pinkette.

"The hell is your problem?"Brianna growled.

"I don't have one, it's just that she should be doing her job better,"

"The fuck bitch! I _was_ doing my job right until you went and tripped me!" Carissa yelled.

Brianna smirked as she stepped back away from Carissa, she didn't get mad easily but interfere with her task or job and your screwed.

The girl looked miffed before replying: "No you weren't doing your job right, no proper maid would dress like that, nor would they take so long to bring over their masters request,"

**(A/n: Carissa mostly has outfits like the one in chapter three)**

"First of all I don't give a damn what a maid is '_supposed'_ to look like, I'm getting the job done aren't I? Second, you ain't my master got it? I ain't your maid so you don't and never will own me! So get an attitude adjustment and fix your snobbish manner, and also get a new hairdo cuz that pink looks tacky on you!" Carissa yelled at the girl.

The girl stared open mouthed at Carissa before she turned around towards Tamaki and asked: "Is this the type of help you employ?"

"I assure you they don't normally act like this," he said.

"Please! You don't even know us that well to know how we normally act!" Brianna yelled, stepping into the conversation.

"Y-you have a point but-"

"On top of that pinky over here just has issues! You know I was doing my job right 'till little miss bubblegum over here decided to trip me and interfere with my work! Then she has the nerve to criticize me about not doing _my_ job right! I bet she doesn't even know the difference between left and right!" Carissa yelled.

The girl looked appalled before she gritted her teeth and said: "I do too!"

"I highly doubt that," Brianna scoffed.

It was now a glaring contest between the three girls.

Suddenly, Carissa grinned and bent down, as she came back up, she walked over to the girl. Grinning evilly, she smeared the dropped cake into the poor girl's hair. Everyone stared wide-eyed (except Brianna who was smirking) as cake bits dropped to the floor.

"M-MY HAIR!" the girl screamed, as she felt her head

Laughing, Carissa replied: "I think that style suits you better!"

"Yeah, it does suit you better like the trash you are!" Brianna laughed.

The girl shrieked, then she jumped out of her chair and launched herself at Carissa. Before she could get to her however, Brianna grabbed her arm and twisted it around.

"Kyaa!" the girl screamed as she was thrown to the ground with Brianna sitting on top of her.

"Try that again, and I'll tear your arm off!" Brianna growled.

The girl whimpered in understanding. Smirking, Brianna got up and the girl picked herself off the floor.

"Man handling me! How dare you!" the girl hollered.

"Man handling you? You were the one who was 'bout to jump my friend!" Brianna stated.

"So? You should have let us be!"

"No I won't! I'm not 'bout to let my friend get hurt!"

The girl growled at her before she turned around and said: "I should expect nothing less coming from the likes of you!"

"You want me to slam you to the ground again?"

The girl just stalked out of the room, followed by her 'friends', not even bothering to look back or say good-bye. Everyone watched as the girls leave, then Kyoya said that the host club was done for the day. As soon as all the girls left, the host club ganged up on the two girls.

"Are you trying to put us out of business? Dear kami why do my daughters hate me?" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"First, we ain't your daughters. Second, that girl was askin for it! She was the one who started this whole mess in the first place!" Brianna yelled, Carissa nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, this whole incident shall be added to your debt," Kyoya murmured.

"WHAT?" the two girl's shrieked.

"Well, Carissa you dropped and ruined a perfectly good silver plate. Brianna, you caused us to lose more customers, which means a loss in money."

"But it was pinkies fault! Make her pay for it!" Carissa cried.

"Pinky was trying to hurt Carissa! It's not my fault if I hurt her pride and her bimbo friends follow her like some lost puppies!" Brianna yelled.

"Carissa, you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings. Brianna, you should have never put your hands on her in the first place," Kyoya sighed.

"But that's not fair!" the two girls shrieked.

"Life is not fair,"

Brianna growled as she stormed out of the room, Carissa right behind her.

"Make sure you're here tomorrow too!" Tamaki yelled out.

"Whatever!" Brianna yelled.

"The host club is truly gonna be the death of me!" Brianna thought.

_**Oh if only she knew how wrong she was…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>yes i did some forshadowing! the next few chptrs will deal with tthe development of the host's feelings though not by much just some small stuff. i'm going to keep the original tamaharu pairing though. REVIEW PLZ!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

What Is Happening?

"Alright class, please get into groups of four and one of five and pick a topic from the paper I gave you," the teacher said, as he moved his hands in an excessive manner.

"Does he have to be so annoyingly happy?" Brianna thought, as she eyed the teacher in the utmost distaste.

"Ok, ok, let's get started!"

Immediately, all the girls surrounded the host's and high pitched voices of girls screaming and fighting over them filled Brianna's ears. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright Bri, what we gonna do?" Carissa asked over the roar of female voices.

"You ain't join'n them?" Brianna asked, as she pointed behind her to the squealing girls.

Carissa eyed them wearily, before she shook her head no.

"They are way too crazy for me and they would eat me alive if I even try to get close to them,"

"Pfft, yea you iz right, I'm glad you realize that,"

"Hey, did you already decide on a topic?" Haruhi asked, as she pushed through the crowd of girls, Hikaru and Karou right behind her.

"Erm…not that I don't like you Haruhi but why are you over here?" Brianna asked.

"What about us?" the twins asked.

"I hate you two," came her nonchalant reply.

"That hurts," they replied.

"I don't give a damn 'bout your monkey asses,"

"I do! I like you!" Carissa said, waving her arms around wildly.

"Well we decided to work with you guys seeing as how you two don't know anyone else," came Haruhi's reply.

"We?" Brianna asked as she eyed the twins.

"What?" came their reply.

"You two just don't strike me as the considerate types,"

"There're not, I had to literally threaten them too," Haruhi said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brianna muttered.

"Hey! Hurtful!" the twins cried.

"Oh wow, you two actually have feelings. Maybe you're not total jackasses after all, but, then again I seriously doubt it,"

"You have a really bad potty-mouth, you know that right?"

"Yes, well, at least it's better than being gay twins who wanna do each other,"

"We already told you we aren't gay!"

"Yeah. Okay suuuure you ain't,"

"Argh! That's it! Haruhi! We don't want to work with her anymore!"

"Then you two will need to get someone else to work with you, because I'm staying here," Haruhi replied to the twins whining, as if to further her statement she plopped all her books in the empty seat next to Carissa. Smirking, Brianna looked up at them giving them a what-you-going-to-do-now look. The twins glared at her before they both split up and Hikaru sat on her right while Karou sat on her left. They turned to her and gave her cheesier, cat-like grins.

"Great. Now they gonna try and make my life livin hell," Brianna thought dryly, as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what topic did you guys pick?" Haruhi asked.

"I figured we'd do 'The Divinci Code' seeing as it's the easiest and the most well-known." Brianna said, as she looked at her group with boredom written across her face.

"I guess you're right. Let's do that then,"

"Excuse me, Haruhi-kun, Hikaru-kun, Karou-kun, but won't you guys feel held back because of those two," a green-haired girl asked.

"I don't think so, I mean they have no one else to talk to and the teacher said that we can only be in groups of four and five," Haruhi answered, smiling at the girl.

"We-well, I mean, why don't you work with one of us. You don't have to be so nice to them just because they're new here." The girl said, momentarily dazed by Haruhi's smile.

"What a bitch," Brianna and Carissa thought, rolling their eyes.

"Sorry maybe next time, we already said that we would work with them,"

"Oh…okay then…" the girl said, looking crestfallen.

When Haruhi turned back around, the girl sent the two girls a glare. Smirking, both girls gave her the middle finger before turning back to their group.

"Okay, so anyways, as I was saying before string bean came along and interrupted us, we are goin to do 'The Divinci Code' Okay," Brianna said.

"String bean?" the twins asked.

"You know, cuz she had green hair and eyes," Carissa said.

"Oh, okay then," the twins replied.

"Anyways, let's get started," Brianna said as she got up and went over to her teacher and told them their choice.

When she came back they all immediately went to work

_Time skip to near the end of class…_

"Okay, we got a lot of work done," Carissa said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, as they all eyed their big poster board.

"Yeah, even though it was quite painful," Hikaru grumbled, as he rubbed his red cheek that had a clear handprint on it.

"I agree," Karou muttered the same handprint on his cheek.

Brianna turned away from them, head held high and arms crossed over her chest. The twins had wanted to get revenge against her by annoying her. When that didn't work they got a little too close for comfort and Brianna had taught them a very painful lesson about invading her personal space. Needless to say, the twins weren't in a rush to tease her again.

"Well, anyway's, let's finish up next time, class is 'bout to end anyway," Brianna said, as she started cleaning up the stuff.

Everyone nodded in agreement and helped clean up.

_**Riiiiinng**_

"Alright everyone! We will continue this tomorrow!" the teacher called, as the kids rushed out. As the twins pushed in their chairs, getting ready to leave, Brianna stopped them, by then everyone had already made their way out.

"What do you want?"

"Really, how old are you guys?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come here,"

At this, the twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shrugging and walking closer to her. Sighing, Brianna licked both her thumbs before grabbing both twins by their faces and rubbing her thumbs on their cheeks in a circular motion.

"There, now all the marker is gone," Brianna said, then she walked out the door to her next class, leaving behind the stunned boys to themselves. The two boys slowly raised their hands to their cheek were Brianna had touched them and blushed heavily as their hearts sped up.

"What's happening?" the twins thought, as they shook their heads and ran out of the classroom.

After the incident with the marker, and the twins had finally set themselves back in order as to not blush every time Brianna came within arm's length of them.

"So, what class you guys got next?" Brianna asked as she looked at her schedule.

"We have math," the twins answered.

"Same," Haruhi replied.

"FUCK YEAH! I GOT TWO STRAIGHT CLASSES OF MUSIC! THE FANTASTIFUL GREEN MONKEY ALIENS HAVE BLESSED ME!" Carissa yelled, she then proceeded to dance in the hallway and then she striked a pose.

The twins and Haruhi stared at her like she was crazy, Brianna, on the other hand could only shake her head and sigh.

"Carissa…" Brianna started.

"Yes?" Carissa replied, still in her pose.

"Stop that,"

"Okeydokey artichokey!" Carissa giggled, she then proceeded to skip away from them calling, "Bye!" over her shoulders and disappearing.

"So, what do you have next?" Haruhi asked, turning to face Brianna.

"I've got math with class 2-A and then science with class 3-A," Brianna replied.

The twins and Haruhi stopped walking and gave her a 'WTF' (0.o) face

"What?" Brianna asked, turning around when she noticed they were no longer walking.

"Why are you in classes with the senpai's?" Karou asked, surprise coloring his tone and face.

"Cuz I'm on an academic scholarship," she replied nonchalantly while shrugging.

"Duh! We know that! Haruhi is the same as you yet all her classes are with us first years!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh, then it's prob. 'cause of the fact that when I was still in America, all my standardized state tests always came out a perfect score and my IQ level is above 300, the school had originally wanted to bunk me up with the third or even the second years, but I told them I'd be more comfortable with kids my age but of course it was a lie, Carissa needs me and more than likely without me around she'd get herself into major trouble. The only reason I'm going to those classes is because Carissa has a different math and science class then me," Brianna answered, shrugging at the end.

"Whoa…" was the only thing the three teens knew how to say as they stared at Brianna who wore a smug smile.

"Well I gota go later!" Brianna said as she walked off to find her math class, leaving behind three very stunned individuals.

_2-A Math class_

_**Riiiiiinnnng!**_

"Fuck!" Brianna muttered, she was still lost trying to find her classroom and her stupid pride hadn't let her ask anyone for directions, then again no one wanted anything to do with her anyway. Finally after about ten minutes she found the class.

"Final-fudging-ley," she thought as she pushed open the door.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, I got lost," Brianna said as she sauntered in.

The teacher stared at her with pure distaste and Brianna, who noticed the look, returned it but hers was more genuine. The teacher was a plump old man with a balding head that was poorly disguised with a floppy looking wig.

"Well, Lunar-san, you finally decided to show yourself. Or should I say to grace us with your presence."

"Sorry sensei but as I said before I got lost,"

"You should have been known seeing as you had a tour right,"

"Well sensei, I never got a chance to go on the tor seeing as how we were sent here last minute and I just got here yesterday!"

The teacher stared at her, trying to find a counter but came up empty-handed. He turned away from her with a grunt as he scanned the room for an empty seat. Brianna smirked, thinking: "Noob teacher-0, me-1,"

"Alright then Lunar-san, since you came late your seat will have to be next to Ootori-san. Ootori-san please raise your hand," the teacher said.

"Okay, Ootori-san huh? Wait a minute! Ootori…Oh no don't tell me!" Brianna thought, hoping he fears weren't confirmed. Much to her dismay though, she got looks of jealousy from the girls and the face of the person who raised their hand confirmed her fears.

"Fudge me," she thought as she dragged herself to her seat.

Once Brianna was in her seat, the teacher restarted his lesson.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is smarter then they appear," Kyoya whispered, a smirk on his face.

"Can it Ootori,"

"Well that's not really nice,"

"Thank god the drama queen ain't here or else I really wouldn't make it," Brianna thought as she rolled her eyes.

"This is great! I get to share a class with my daughter!" the drama queen himself whispered excitedly.

"Oh great just my luck, I thought too soon,"

"You seem unhappy," Kyoya whispered, slight amusement in his tone.

"I said shut up!" Brianna growled.

"Lunar-san! You may not care about your studies but I know that Ootori-san does! So please don't distract him from his work by trying to talk to him," the teacher reprimanded.

"Wait…what! He talked to me first!" Brianna cried.

"Is this true Ootori-san?" the teacher asked.

"No! She's lying! She was talking to Kyoya-kun first!" a girl yelled, she was followed by head nods of agreement by the rest of the female population.

"These lying little twits!" Brianna thought angrily.

"Well Lunar-san, seeing as how you think you can so easily lie to me why don't you come up and solve this problem,"

"Yes sensei," she grumbled.

She stood up and walked to the bored just as the teacher finished writing down the question.

"This is a university level math problem, if you can't solve this then you might as well be removed from this class," the teacher stated smugly.

"Anything would be better than this crap," Brianna thought as she rolled her eyes.

Looking at the problem, Brianna smirked. "To fucking easy," she thought.

Picking up the chalk she began to solve the problem, after about five minutes she muttered 'done' and looked up at the teacher, a smug smile on her face. The teacher was shocked. His mouth hung open and he couldn't speak! Brianna's grin grew even wider and she turned and walked back to her seat.

"So sensei…is it correct?" she asked with fake sweetness.

"Y-yes…" he muttered shocked.

Collective gasps filled the room and everyone turned and stared in awe at the girl. Calling the class's attention back to the board, the teacher restarted his lesson (again). After twenty minutes Brianna took out her cellphone and began to text Carissa.

(**Bold=Brianna **_italics=Carissa)_

_**Watz up? I'm bored **_

_Lmaoooo wat u want me 2 do about it?_

**Idk entertain me**

_How? I can't cuz I'm not w/ u in person_

**True, o yea I officially HATE my math class now**

_Y?_

**The teacher iz a noob**

_Lmaoooo noob lmaaooo wat a funny word lol but y iz he a noob?_

**I got accused for someth'n I didn't do so he made me get up to the board and solve a university level math question, though it waz easy plus he got a stupid cheap ass lookin wig that keep floopin around on his head and he as round as a ball, if he ain't a noob idk wat he iz**

_Ohhhh lmaooo floppy wig lmaoooo ball, o yea question y u txtn me durin class? I'm the one who does that and u never respond or if u do u tell me to leave u alone_

**Told u already, the teacher iz a noob and he got this freakin monotone voice that borin the hell out of me and I already learned evrythng he teachin.**

_Ooooh ok anyway wat got u in trouble?_

**If u wanna noe thn guess who's in my math class**

_Who?_

**The drama queen and money grubbing bastard**

_:/ Huh? _

**Tamaki and Kyoya**

_Ooooh…FUDGING LUCKY BITCH! Y U IN CLASS WIT THE HOTTIES AND ME W/ THE BARLEY-PASSING HOTTIES!_

**Idk but geez calm down if I could I'd switch w/ u**

_Yaah but u can't! WAAAAAAAAAH! NO FAIR! :'(_

**Lmaooooo sorryz babe**

_It aight it ain't ur fault anyway wat happen?_

**So wen the teacher assigned my seat I waz sittin next to Kyoya + Tamaki iz rite behind him, so wen I sat down Kyoya strted talkin to me and said thngs tht pissed me off, so I waz thnkin 'thnk god the drama queen ain't here' thn u noe who opened hiz mouth and I waz lik fuck. So thn Kyoya strted talkin again and I said shut it then the teacher heard and got pissed and blamed me rite off the bat, so thn I told him who really strted and he asked Kyoya if it were true or not thn the little bitch-ass hoe's in my class opend thy mouths + waz lik 'nooo she strted it' and a whole bunch of crap lik tht. The teacher believed thm and tht led to the university lvl math prob. And he waz lik 'if u can't solve tht thn u mite as well be dropped from this class' so I went up and u noe me I solved it within 5 mins and I went all sweet but sarcastic on his ass and asked 'iz tht rite sensei' evn though I already knew it waz. So he all shocked and waz like 'y-yes' and evry1 waz so surprised tht thy waz starin at me lmaaaooooo**

_Ooh wooowz lmaoooo tht crazy B_

**Yea I noe anyway the class 'bout to end so txt u later k**

_I'ght lmaoo ha-ha u gota chng classes while I don't gota_

**Do u got assigned seats?**

_Yea_

**Thn u sittin in someone else's seat which means u gota move anywayz**

_Oh o fuck u right_

**Dumbass txt u later byez**

_Byez~_

Brianna shut off her cell and looked up. When she looked up she noticed that both Tamaki and Kyoya were reading her texts.

"Keep your eyes on your own shit, nosy bastards!" she hissed.

Tamaki whimpered while Kyoya smirked.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?" Kyoya asked, amusement but also a clear hint of a challenge in his tone.

"Oh you don't wanna know what I'm going to do,"

"So basically you are just giving me empty threats," Kyoya deciphered.

"_**Nemo me impune lacessit*,**_" Brianna responded cooly as the bell rang.

"What?" both Tamaki and Kyoya asked.

"It's Latin nimrods!" she responded as she got up.

Sticking her tongue out, she ran out the room to hurry to her next class. Tamaki started crying about how his daughter hated him while Kyoya smirked in amusement.

"So she knows Latin huh. That is quite a surprise." Kyoya mused as he walked out with Tamaki.

As he kept thinking about Brianna, a sudden thought of his put him on edge.

"She was rather cute when she stuck her tongue out,"

Kyoya stopped walking and shook his head clear of all thoughts about her and also to fight down the rising heat that was trying to make it's way onto his cheeks.

"What in the world is happening to me?" he thought as he continued walking.

_3-A Science class_

Brianna had an easier time finding her science class then she did her math class. That was, of course, because science was her best and favorite subject so she was more determined to find it.

"There it is!" Brianna thought excitedly as she quickly walked towards the door.

When she reached the door she burst it open saying: "Sorry I'm late sensei!"

The teacher was a woman who only chuckled at Brianna's loud statement.

"It's alright, it's only your second day here after all," the woman replied.

Brianna smiled and thought: "I'm glad she is understanding, I'd literally hate it if I had a bitchy teacher in my favorite subject,"

"Know the only problem is finding you a seat…" the teacher muttered as she scanned the room.

"Oh! Sensei there's an empty seat in front of Takashi!" a kiddy voice called out.

"Ah fuck," Brianna thought, she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Thank you Haninozuka-san, Lunar-san please go sit in front of Morinozuka-san,"

Brianna smiled warily at the teacher before she walked towards her seat. As she made her way over to the two boys, she earned a lot of glares from all the girls.

"Well ain't this some nice shiz-miz, not only have I gained the entire first and second year female population's hatred, I now have the third years too. Also, in only under a day and a half too that must be a freakin record," Brianna thought sarcastically as she sat in her seat.

"Well, at least I can tolerate these two there're not as annoying as the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya. Out of all the host's I can only tolerate These two and Haruhi," she thought.

Once Brianna was in her seat the teacher restarted her lesson. As she listened, she tried to remain focused but she had already learned the lesson so after about halfway through the class she gave up and started texting Carissa again.

(**Bold=Brianna **_Italics=Carissa)_

**Yo wat up in your class?**

_Don't u hav science now? Y the hell u txtn me? I thought u loooooved science. Wat, iz the teacher a noob 2?_

**I do love science, the teacher ain't a noob she actually cool it's just I already know this lesson, I've practically got it memorized.**

_Oh ight, o yea I got some third years in my class and some of them are really sexy! 33 love struck_

**Lmao woow I feel very bad for those guys**

_Shut it! Lmaoo!_

**Oh yeah guess who in my class**

_Who?_

**Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai**

_U noe wat u iz a EXTREMLEY lucky bitch_

**Lmao for once I agree I can actually tolerate these two**

_Aww fuck, I gota go teach iz comin around + we gota get partners so I gota go before all the eye candy is taken! Love ya byez~_

**Lmao ok byez~**

Brianna closed her phone and actually listened to the teacher just in time to hear her say: "For the next ten minutes of class you have free time, just please don't be loud,"

As soon as she said this everyone immediately started talking. Brianna, who was about to start reading, felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Brianna was met with the sight of cake.

"Bri-chan, you want to eat cake with me?" Honey asked cutely, causing a lot of girls to scream.

"Uuuh…" Brianna started.

"Where in the world did he even get that cake?" Brianna thought as the boy continued to wait patiently for her to answer.

"No thanks Honey-senpai…I'm alright," Brianna murmured.

Honey looked a little crestfallen but then perked back up and answered with a cheery: "Alright!"

The girls in the class glared at Brianna and started murmuring things like: 'Who does she think she is?' and 'She made Honey upset,'

Brianna sighed, guilt slowly starting to build up. It wasn't the words of the girls in the class that had upset her, it was the crestfallen look on Honey's face that got to her. His sad face was playing on her motherly-protective emotions and it was also hitting her soft spot for cute things.

"Honey-senpai…" she started.

"Yes Bri-chan?" he asked.

"I'd actually like to share some cake with you….if that's alright…"

Honey instantly perked up and replied: "Yay! I would love that Bri-chan!"

Magically, he pulled out two more pieces of cake. He handed one to Brianna and the other to Mori and told the two to eat up. He ate the cake quickly while Brianna nibbled at it and Mori just held his piece in his hands.

"Takashi! Come on! Eat! You can't let perfectly good cake go to waste!" Honey cried.

"Ah," Takashi said.

Honey took the cake from Mori and attempted to feed him but only ended up getting cake all over his face. The girls were screaming ear splitting screams that were so loud that they hadn't heard the bell. The teacher had to yell over them to tell them to leave. When everyone had gone, Mori said: "Mitsukuni…cake,"

"Oh no, I got some on you too Takashi!" Honey cried as he felt his face and felt the cake on it.

Brianna cracked a smile as she dug in her bag and pulled out napkins.

"Honey-senpai…" Briana started.

Honey turned around and Brianna leaned in close to him. Grabbing his face, she cleaned his face off. All the while she was oblivious to the blush that had taken over the poor boys cheeks.

"Sh-she's so close.." Honey thought.

He was used to this kind of treatment from girls but somehow with Brianna, it felt different.

"There you go! All done!" Brianna said as she pulled away from Honey.

"Th-thank you.." he muttered as he lowered his head so that Brianna couldn't see his blush

"I hope she can't hear my heart…" Honey thought.

Brianna looked at Mori and instead of asking him, she just grabbed him and repeated what she had done with Honey. Mori's eyes widened as he watched her clean his face. His cheeks turned a nice shade of pink, and then they went even darker when she shifted closer to him.

"There, all done," Brianna muttered as she moved away from him.

"Thank you…" he muttered lowly as he lowered his head.

"No prob. Later you guys," Brianna called as she sauntered out.

Both boys stared after her and they both unconsciously touched the spots were Brianna's hand had touched them. However they quickly pulled their hands away with a new heavier and darker blush on their cheeks as they thought:

"What is happening to me?"

_After school/ Host Club_

"Bri, hurry it up! Club is starting soon!" Carissa told her friend as she quickly started packing her stuff.

"I know Char, sheesh calm down," Brianna muttered as she hurriedly zipped her bag and ran out the classroom to meet the three host's outside.

"Took you a long enough," Hikaru muttered.

"Shut it Hikaru!" Brianna growled as she walked past them to get to the host club.

"Wrong! I'm Karou!" Hikaru smirked.

"Liar. I know your Hikaru, the one next to Haruhi is Karou," Brianna said, turning around and smirking at the two boys surprised faces.

"How did you know that?" Karou asked.

"Duh, you two are so easy to tell apart that I'm surprised no one else can,"

"How in the world are we easy to tell apart?" Hikaru asked.

"Not only are your voices different seeing as you have a deeper voice then Karou, your attitudes are different, plus your facial features are different,"

Everyone stared at her as if she were crazy.

"I can understand the voice and attitude difference because that's how I tell them apart but how in the world are their faces different?" Haruhi asked

By then the five of them had reached the host club and were know in the room. The other hosts stared curiously at the five of them.

"Hikaru's nose is slightly higher up then Karou's and Karou's face is slightly thinner then Hikaru's, that's what's different."

Everyone, even the twin's mouths, were wide open.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"How do you even know that! Not even we see that!" the twins shouted.

"First of all DON'T FUCKIN SHOUT AT ME YA'LL AIN'T MY PARENTS! Second, it's probably because you are so used to people saying that you look exactly the same you probably started to believe them," Brianna yelled/ said.

Everyone winced and the twins said: "Yeah, we guess your right…"

Brianna rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen, Carissa right behind her. Everyone watched them until the two girls disappeared into the kitchen doors, all of them thought: "That was weird on so many levels…"

_**The Host Club Is Know Open For Business**_

As Carissa went around serving the food she started humming a tune. Brianna looked over at her and smiled. Seeing as the host club had ordered snacks she had no need to make anything.

"Oh Carissa, what is the song you are singing?" a girl asked from where she sat with Haruhi.

"It's not a song, just a tune I play on the piano," Carissa answered.

"Oh you play the piano?" the girl asked, complete awe on her face.

"Bitch…bet she thought I'm too poor to have piano lessons," Carissa thought, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Can you play for us?" the girl asked eagerly.

"Uhhh…I don't think I can, I mean I have to work and-" she started, but was cut off by Kyoya.

"I think that's a good idea. Please play for us,"

"O-okay since you asked," Carissa giggled, walking over to the piano that was conveniently uncovered.

"Oh! Can you sing for us too?" another girl asked from her seat across from the twins.

"Umm…I'm not the best singer but Brianna can sing!"

"WHAT?" Brianna yelled.

"Really! Can you!" the girl asked Brianna, who's mouth was wide open.

"I don't think I can.." Brianna started, but when she saw the sad look that befell the girls face, her motherly instincts made her give in.

"Okay…fine…"

The girl returned to her cheery self and nodded her head enthusiastically. Brianna sighed and turned to Kyoya and said: "May I?"

He nodded, pointed, and said: "There is a microphone in the closet over there,"

"Oh joy," Brianna thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes and walked over to the closet.

After everything was set up, Brianna and Carissa quietly discussed the song they were going to play/sing. After agreeing on the song, they started to perform.

**(Bold=Brianna **_Italics=Carissa __**Bold and Italics=Both)**_

_**Song: Unfaithful by Rihanna**_

_*Piano solo*_

**Story of my life, searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul because it seems that wrong**

**Really loves my company**

**He's more than a man and this is more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**But the clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

**I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek, he's here reluctantly**

**As if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

'_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**Our love, his trust**_

**I might as well take a gun**

**And put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**Anymore, wooohooo anymore**_

_*Gets quiet for few seconds*_

_**And I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**And every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be a murderer**

**A murderer, no no no**

**Yeah**

As Brianna finished, she and Carissa looked up at the host's and their customers. They were staring at them, all of them had their mouths wide open, besides Kyoya and Mori who's eyes just widened a lot.

"Uhh…" Carissa started as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Your combination was wonderful!" Tamaki cried , as he jumped up from his seat.

Nods, claps, and 'Yeah' were given in agreement.

"Well honestly, I think they weren't that good. I mean, I've heard better," a girl said.

"Well sorry if we weren't what you expected," Carissa said, eyeing the girl cooly.

"I'm glad you understand," the girl answered smugly.

"Then, I'm sure you could do better, right?" Brianna continued, also eyeing the girl cooly.

"I-I-I I'm not-I mean-it's way to sudden!" the girl answered, stuttering as she blushed.

"Then you really have no say nor opinion when it comes to our music," Brianna replied, her tone slightly vicious.

The girl lowered her head in shame and defeat while both Carissa and Brianna smirked in victory.

"All right, sadly my ladies, the host club is now closed," Tamaki said.

He was answered with 'Aww' and 'I don't want to go'.

"We'll see you next time, okay ladies?" Haruhi said/asked.

"Okay. But Brianna and Carissa play again for us next time?" a girl asked, and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"No!" both girls answered.

"Yes, yes they will," all the host's responded quickly.

The girls squealed in excitement, completely disregarding the two girls protest.

"WHAT?" Carissa and Brianna yelled.

The girls walked out, calling 'bye' over their shoulders. When they were gone, the two girls ganged up on the host's.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!" Brianna yelled, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"WE DON'T WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" Carissa yelled, matching Brianna's arm movements.

"If we do this again then our sale's will go up and we might gain more customers." Kyoya answered.

"Plus, we want to hear you sing again!" Tamaki exclaimed, Honey, Mori, and the twins nodded in agreement.

"If we get more customers that's going to lessen my debt, so think of it as helping me out, please" Haruhi somewhat pleaded, her eyes unconsciously getting a little wider. Carissa kept shaking her head no but Brianna's will started cracking.

"No, no, no, do not think about how cute she is. Do not let your instincts get a hold of you! Come on! BRIANNA LUNAR YOU ARE NOT WEAK!" she thought, trying to fight her instincts.

"AWW THE HELL WITH IT! I GIVE IN! WE'LL DO IT! DAMN IT HARUHI! STOP LOOKIN AT ME LIKE THAT! DON'T USE MY MOTHERLY INSTINCTS AGAINST ME!" Brianna yelled.

Haruhi stared wide-eyed at Brianna, as the rest of the host's did, Carissa could only sigh in exasperation, she should have known that that was going to happen.

"Motherly instincts?" the host's thought/asked.

"Brianna has this thing that she calls her 'motherly instincts'. When someone is sad she gets all protective of it," Carissa answered, seeing as Brianna as currently introducing her head to a wall.

"It's not a real condition, or else it would have showed up in her records" Kyoya said as he opened his black book and reread his information.

Brianna and Carissa both stiffened. Turning pale and wide-eyed, they turned to look at Kyoya. All the host's noticed the girl's reaction's and wondered what was wrong.

"H-how m-much d-do you k-know?" Brianna stuttered, her voice cracking.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow before answering: "Not much but I barley have any information on your past, just little things"

Brianna and Carissa sighed in relief.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Brianna muttered warningly, as she turning around and walked away to gather her stuff, Carissa right behind her.

The host's raised their eyebrows before shrugging and separated to gather their stuff.

"Char, you got your umbrella right?" Brianna asked as she headed for the door.

"Yep, I gots it Bri!" Carissa answered as she held it up.

"Then hurry it up! I don't wanna be stuck when it hits!"

"'Ight, sheesh, I'm comin,"

"Wait, why did you guys bring umbrellas?" Haruhi asked.

"You didn't hear? There's supposed to be a big thunderstorm coming, lightning and everything," Carissa answered.

"There is?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"If you're scared you can come over to our house," Brianna said, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not scared! But…how far is your house exactly?" Haruhi asked timidly.

Brianna smirked knowingly as she answered: "Five minutes from here,"

"Can I really come?"

"I said yes,"

Haruhi let out a small sigh of relief as she hurriedly grabbed her things and ran towards the two girls.

"Hey wait! Can we come?" Honey, the twins, and Tamaki cried.

"Sure!" Carissa replied.

"No!" Brianna quickly countered.

"Aww! Why not?" the twins asked.

"'Cause you guy's is annoyin."

The twins and Tamaki started whining about how it was unfair.

Kyoya sighed as he listened to the three idiots rants before an idea popped into his head.

"If you allow us into your house I will take three percent off your debt," he said.

Brianna's ears perked and she quickly calculated the difference that the cut would take out of their debt. It wasn't much but she would take anything she could get if it was to get away from the host club.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal Kyoya, you better keep it," Brianna answered.

"Of course," Kyoya answered, pushing up his glasses so the light would bounce off them, casting a glare.

Brianna sighed as she walked out the room, Carissa and the host's behind her.

"What the hell type of mess have I gotten myself into?" Brianna thought as she rubbed her head.

* * *

><p>*Means- 'no one attacks me with impunity'<p>

i don't own the song


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Mess With The Froyo!

"Are we almost there yet?" the twins asked/complained.

They had been complaining ever since they had left the school grounds. An irk mark appeared on Brianna's forehead as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Just wait three more minutes," she muttered.

"But we don't wanna walk anymore!"

"THEN CALL YOUR FREAKIN DRIVER AND TELL HIM TO PICK YOU UP! NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO COME ALONG ANYWAYS!" Brianna snapped, turning around and glaring at them.

Everyone shrunk back from her in fear. Sighing, Brianna turned around and stalked off. Everyone slowly followed behind her. When they finally reached the two girls apartment, Brianna unlocked the door, slammed it open, kicked off her shoe's, and sat down to start her homework. Carissa followed her and skipped over to her to start her homework.

"Can I use your phone so I can call my Dad and let him know where I am at?" Haruhi asked, walking into the house.

"Yeah, sure, it's over there." Brianna said, not looking up from her work and pointing towards a little table next to the couch.

Haruhi nodded, took the phone, and walked away into a different room. The host club stayed in the doorway as they stared at everything inside the apartment.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day like idiots or come in?" Brianna asked.

Everyone walked inside. Tamaki started saying things like: "Men be strong!" and "We are in unfamiliar territory! We have to be careful,"

The twins and Honey nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

"What a bunch of idiots." Brianna thought, rolling her eyes.

Haruhi came back into the room and set the phone back on it's charger. She then sat next to Brianna and started on her homework.

"Aren't you guys gonna call your parents too?" Carissa asked, motioning to the phone.

"Already did," they answered.

"When did they do that?" the three girls thought.

"Why are you guys doing your homework now?" the twins asked.

"To get it out the way," Haruhi and Brianna answered.

"Cuz Bri will kick my ass if I wait till the last minute," Carissa replied.

Everyone sweat dropped at Carissa's answer. They then decided to sit down and do their homework as well. When they were finished, Carissa clicked the TV on and began flip through the channels aimlessly, while the twins, Tamaki, and Honey ogled all the 'western commoner' items.

"Bri did you buy it?" Carissa asked.

"Buy what? The thing from that place or the other thingy from that other place." Brianna responded, an eyebrow raised.

"The other thingy from that other place,"

"Oh! That thingy. Yea I got it, it's in the usual place,"

"Yeah!" Carissa squealed, jumping up onto the couch and hopping over the hosts who were sitting on the couch and the ones who were laid out on the floor.

Everyone got up and followed her into the room she had disappeared in, when they walked in, the hosts saw that it was a kitchen. Carissa was rummaging through the freezer until she pulled out two jars of what looked like either ice cream or yogurt.

"My froyo!" Carissa squealed, hugging the jars to her chest.

"Pass me one." Brianna said, holding her hand up.

Carissa looked at each jar before throwing the third jar at her, she then threw a spoon. Brianna caught both items with ease and proceeded to open the jar and eat it's contents.

"What's froyo?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the two girls as they ate their frozen treat. The other hosts nodded in agreement.

Brianna and Carissa stopped eating and stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at the hosts.

"You don't know what froyo is?" Carissa cried, a spoon of it hanging in mid-air completely forgotten as she placed it back into the jar.

The host's nodded, staring quizzically at the two girls horrified expressions.

"Froyo is an abbreviation for what it's really called-frozen yogurt," Brianna clarified, finally being able to shake off her shock.

"Oooooh…" was their only reply.

"Vanna py?" Carissa asked through a mouthful of it.

"What?" the hosts asked.

"You wanna try some," Brianna clarified, pointing at the other jars left out on the counter.

"Can we?" the twins asked eagerly.

"Yeah but it's gonna cost you," Brianna said.

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Cuz froyo cost's money so you gonna have to pay me back or take off more from the debt."

"I already took three percent off, I will have to put it back on seeing as you are being rude."

"No, your exact word were: 'I will take off three percent of your debt if you let us in your house.' You never mentioned anything about me feeding you or allowing you to stay seeing, as I already let you into my apartment."

Kyoya stared at Brianna, trying to find a fault in her explanation and make a comeback, but found he couldn't so he sighed and closed his mouth in defeat. The hosts stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Kyoya and Brianna.

"She defeated Kyoya!" they yelled, shocked beyond belief.

Kyoya's eye twitched and he sent them a death glare that shut them up. Brianna smirked and walked up to him, patting his cheek she said: "Sorry babe, but it's check and mate. Don't feel bad, I always defeat people when it comes to verbal fights like these."

"Oooh! You got dissed! She owned you!" Carissa laughed, clutching the counter for support.

Kyoya sent her a glare and Carissa shut up instantly. He then sent Brianna a glare seeing as her hand was still on his cheek. Brianna's smirk grew wider and she took her hand off his face but still locked eyes with him, meeting his icy glare with her own heated stare. They remained like that for a few minutes before Carissa cleared her throat and said: "Uh…the froyo's gonna melt…"

Breaking eye contact, Brianna turned around and said: "Another six percent taken off would be good."

Kyoya glared at her before opening his black book and scribbling in it.

"So which one should we take?" Haruhi asked as she examined the jars.

"Any, it all depends on which flavor you like," Carissa answered.

"Ooooh it comes in flavors!" Tamaki asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Brianna retorted, taking spoons out.

"Waaaaah! Mommy! My daughter is being mean to me!" Tamaki cried.

"Mommy?" Carissa and Brianna asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That would be me," Kyoya muttered irritably.

"Whoooa…ok then, didn't think you two would go that route, I mean, I knew Hikaru and Karou were but you two…okaaaaay I have nothing to say to this…" Brianna said, eyes widened and both eyebrows raised.

"Nooooo! I can't believe this! First I find out Haruhi is a girl now this! Whhhyyy?" Carissa cried.

"What's your problem? I thought you loved this type of stuff?" Brianna asked.

"I do but…I didn't want these two to be like that! It's cool with Hikaru and Karou because of their twinleyness but not with those two!"

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru and Karou (who had finally caught on) were laughing while the rest just watched the scene in both amusement and wonder.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what we're talkin 'bout," Brianna answered.

"But…we don't," Tamaki said, finally getting over his 'sadness'.

"That you two are gay!" Carissa sobbed as she curled up into a ball on the floor and cried.

Both Tamaki and Kyoya's eyebrows shot up. Tamaki turned a heavy shade of red while Kyoya turned an unnoticeable pale pink.

"N-no where're not!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh yeah what she meant was that you two are gay for each other. Not that there's anything wrong with that but you two just seem a little…oh who am I kidding? 'Opposites attract,' right? Well then you two are made for each other seeing as you two are polar opposites." Brianna said, shaking her head.

"We are not gay and we certainly are not gay for each other." Kyoya stated.

"You positive 'bout that?" Brianna asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Carissa cried, jumping up from her fetal position on the floor.

"She recovered quickly." The hosts thought.

"Anyways, choose the flavor you want," Brianna said, motioning to the jars.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey rushed over to see which flavors they wanted while the others hung back and waited for them to decide and leave. When everyone finally got some froyo they all went back to the living room to watch TV.

"Wow! That was good!" Tamaki said, eating the last of his froyo. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey boss! We want some of yours!" the twins said.

"Wha- no way! Besides I'm already finished!"

"Liar! Let us try!"

"No! Get away from me you little devils!"

Tamaki, who wasn't paying attention, had bumped into Brianna causing her to drop her froyo on the floor. Brianna's bangs shadowed her eyes as she muttered lowly: _**"My froyo…my clean floors…"**_

Tamaki and the twins were oblivious to the girl's new attitude and how the temperature in the room dropped to below zero degrees. However everyone else noticed and backed away from the girl.

"_**Tamaki…Hikaru…Karou…" **_Brianna muttered icily, her voice stopped the boys bickering in it's tracks and they shivered as they turned to face her.

A look of pure horror crossed their faces as they stared at Brianna. She had stood up on the couch, a crazy evil aura surrounding her as her hair was whipped around by an imaginary wind.

"_**What's that on the floor?" **_she asked, pointing to the mess.

The three boys gulped, looked to where she pointed, and answered: "Froyo…"

"_**Yes, it is. And was there any **__**froyo**__** to begin with on my **__**clean**__** floors?"**_

"N-no…"

"_**Exactly…now then…who would like the beating first? Hmmm?"**_ she asked, cracking her knuckles and her neck.

"Carissa! Help us!" the boys cried as they stumbled over each other as they tried to move backwards away from the know advancing and **very** pissed off girl.

Carissa began to quickly flip through the channels until she landed on the one she had been searching for.

"Look Bri! Puppies!" Carissa yelled, pointing at the TV.

Brianna stopped advancing on the poor boys and turned to face the TV. When she saw the puppies on the TV screen, she instantly lost her evil aura and ran towards the screen cooing at the puppies. As the room returned to it's normal temperature, the hosts all sighed.

**BOOM!**

"Kyaaaa!" Haruhi cried as the thunder sounded.

"Hey Haruhi you 'ight?" Carissa asked.

"Y-yeah. The thunder just startled me a bit," Haruhi replied.

"Hey Haruhi you look a little tired, come with me I'll get you situated," Brianna said, quickly grabbing Haruhi's hand before she could protest.

Brianna led Haruhi into her room and started shuffling around some stuff as Haruhi watched quietly.

"Here, take my IPod and listen to my playlist labeled 'sleep' and if you listen to it, it'll block out the thunder 'kay?" Brianna said/asked.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she stuttered out: "H-how did-?"

Brianna cracked a small apologetic smile as she replied: "It was kinda obvious,"

Haruhi smiled and took the IPod. Muttering a 'thanks' she found the playlist labeled sleep, put the earphones in, crawled into Brianna's bed, and pressed the play button and slowly drifted off to sleep. Brianna watched her for a few seconds before taking off and heading back downstairs.

"Okay you guys time for ya'll to get out!" Brianna said as she came out of her bedroom.

"Awww! Why Bri-chan?" Honey whined.

"Sorry Honey-senpai but you gota go home. Besides I don't have any clothes for you guys to stay here," Brianna answered.

Honey frowned but nodded his head in understanding. Brianna walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry Honey-senpai, maybe some other time, okay?" Brianna said sympathetically, patting his head as he exited the apartment last.

"Okay Bri-chan! We'll all stay over next weekend!" Honey replied cheerily.

"Wait what!"

"Yay! See you next weekend then _toy_," the twins replied, smirking sadistically.

Brianna twitched and took a step forward, a menacing look in her eyes. The twins noticed the look and quickly ran away towards the stairs. Brianna shook her head and sighed. She waved good-bye to the others and watched as they left down the stairs to an awaiting limousine.

"When did they call for a ride?" Brianna thought as she watched them drive away.

Closing the door she leaned against it and sighed tiredly. She looked over at the couch and saw that Carissa was sleeping. Smiling, she went over to the couch and picked Carissa up. Placing Carissa in her room and on her bed, Brianna walked into her room and moved Haruhi over, crawled into bed, and fell asleep thinking: "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>HATE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW PLZ!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

And So, The Hosts Learn An Important Lesson

Brianna sighed as she walked to school with Carissa and Haruhi. Haruhi had decided to stay with them for the rest of the weekend as some sort of 'vacation' from her Dad ( when she called her dad and told him he had freaked out and started crying about how she hated him and stuff like that). It had been pretty uneventful weekend except for Saturday. When Haruhi awoke she started freaking out and yelling because it was an unfamiliar house and she didn't remember how she got there. All her yelling had awoken Brianna, who was evil when she wakes up (more so than Honey and Kyoya combined), and all she knew was that after she woke up, she blacked out and said who-knows-what to Haruhi and went back to sleep. All she knew was that when she reawakened and went downstairs to start on breakfast, she found Haruhi curled up on the couch rocking back and forth in a fetal position, and Carissa was trying to console her. She had apologized for whatever she had said before and Haruhi only nodded her head in acceptance but Haruhi didn't speak or look at Brianna for the remainder of the day, and she slept with Carissa the rest of her stay.

"You know somethin, we haven't had any of the normal amount of action we used to in America," Carissa said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm…know that I think 'bout it, you right," Brianna muttered.

"The host club provides more than enough action," Haruhi stated.

Carissa and Brianna laughed. They had finally reached the school and when they entered, Haruhi was immediately swept away by the female population. Brianna and Carissa shook their heads and sighed. As the two girls made their way through the hallway, they chatted about random things, however, they failed to notice a familiar pinkette in the hallway.

"And so then I-KYAAAA!" Carissa had started telling Brianna about a dream she had had but was cut off when she tripped over a foot.

Carissa was about to hit the floor when Brianna had quickly grabbed her to stop her fall. After regaining her balance, Carissa turned to glare at the person, only to be put into a more furious state by who she saw.

"Why the fuck am I am I not surprised pinky?" Carissa growled.

The girl scowled and said: "My name is not pinky! It's Kiko!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Carissa asked, raising a fist in the air, preparing to punch the girl.

"Why hello sensei! Beautiful day is it not?" Kiko said, an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Why yes it is, is everything alright here ladies?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Mhm! Of course it is! I was just showing Kiko here an American way of greeting," Carissa answered, lowering her fist and smiling sweetly.

"I see…carry on then," the teacher replied before walking off.

When the teacher had left, Kiko turned towards Carissa and smirked. Carissa growled and stalked off to her class, Brianna following behind her.

"I fucking swear! One of these days I'm goin to fucking get that whore!" Carissa fumed, clenching and unclenching her hands.

Brianna stopped walking and let a devious smile cross it's self onto her lips. Carissa, who had turned around, noticed the look and placed her own devious smile take control of her lips.

"I'd know that look anywhere. You got a plan don't ya Bri," Carissa said.

"Oh you know I do," Brianna replied.

"Then don't keep me in the dark! Tell me!"

"Okay so first we…"

After Brianna had finished explaining her plan, Carissa let out an evil laugh and grinned while nodding in excitement. The two girls giggled evilly as they made their way to their classroom.

As the pair walked into the class, they couldn't stop grinning and laughing evilly so they ended up creeping out their classmates.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked.

"You two," Brianna answered.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's so funny," they replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm glad you recognize the humor that is you two,"

The twins sighed and rolled their eyes while Brianna smirked.

"So did you guys bring your own gym clothes or are you going to borrow some from the school?" Hikaru asked Brianna and Carissa.

"Own," they answered simply.

And so, the conversation ended like that with the twins and Haruhi occasionally glancing at the two girls who were talking quietly and grinning and laughing evilly about something.

_**Riiinnnng**_

The bell rang and everyone, except Carissa and Brianna, rushed out. By the time the girls had made it to class, the bell had just rung and everyone was already changed and lined up. The two girls slipped into the changing room and got dressed quickly, they then got out and slipped into the girls section of the line. They were, thankfully, undetected by the teacher and the students, though it didn't come as much of a surprise for the two girls.

"Alright! Today we are going to play volley ball! The first match captains will be Souh-san and Tobi-san. Souh-san, pick your nine players!" the teacher bellowed.

Brianna and Carissa snapped out of their bored state of mind and quickly looked straight ahead and watched as Tamaki and some other kid walked up to the front.

"Guess we with the upperclassman too," Brianna whispered to Carissa who could only nod.

"Okay! For my partners I want-" Tamaki started but stopped when he saw the host members walked and stand next to him, (or in Haruhi's case dragged).

Tamaki nodded before saying: "For my next two teammates I choose…"

He looked around and scanned the two lines, the girls giggled while the guys stood up a little straighter. Brianna quickly noticed that his eyes were almost on them. Quickly nudging Carissa (who had been having overly romantic fantasies), she too noticed his eyes, that were almost about to land on them, she and Brianna quickly tried to duck behind the person next to Brianna but it was too late. Just as they were about to move, they saw Tamaki's eyes light up and flash them a happy smile.

"I want Brianna and Carissa as my last two teammates," he said happily.

All the girls glared at them and the guys stared at them with what looked like some kind of respect.

"Fuck me," both girls thought sourly.

They dragged themselves over to the host's; Brianna glared at Tamaki sourly while Carissa could only pout. Tamaki whimpered at Brianna's glare and was about to go into his corner of woe but stopped when Brianna just turned away from him. After the next guy had picked his team the game started.

As the game commenced, Brianna found that the hosts were actually good at sports (excluding Haruhi and Carissa of course). What surprised her was how good Honey actually was at sports. They were winning three to one, and it seemed like they were going to get in more wins.

"Point!" the teacher yelled as Brianna made her third spike.

The girls cheered loudly, drowning out the guys cheers. Brianna smirked at the other team who in turn, glared at her. High-fiving Carissa, Brianna moved to her next spot. Mori hit the ball over the net and a girl with black hair tried to hit it, but instead, she tripped on her untied shoelaces and fell into the net. Brianna quickly noticed that the poles were about to fall, seeing as they were shaking so much. She ran and grabbed the girl out of the way just as the poles fell. The girl was moved just in time but the poles had fallen on Brianna's ankle. When everyone saw the poles on her ankle, they started freaking out.

"Someone go and get the nurse!" the teacher yelled.

"No need. I'm fine," Brianna said as she pushed herself up and then grabbed the girls hand and pulled her up.

"But-" the teacher started.

"Honestly! I'm fine!" Brianna said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

She then turned to the girl and asked: "Are you okay?"

"I don't think it should be me you're worrying about. You should really go get your ankle checked out," the girl answered, concern on her face and in her tone.

"Dummy!" Brianna muttered, flicking the girl on her head.

"I'm fine as long as you're alright," she finished.

It was quiet for a moment until all the girls got hearts in their eyes and screamed: "She's so cool!"

Brianna winced and looked around, confused, a WTF face was given to the screaming girls.

"What the hell did I do?" she thought.

The teacher blew the whistle and told everyone to calm down. After everyone had calmed down, the game restarted. As Brianna played, she felt the throbbing of her ankle grow in more intensity and pain. They were playing for the winning point now, and her ankle became too much for her to bear, and she found herself slowly losing consciousness from the pain.

"Shit!" she thought, as the ball came headed straight for her.

"Come on ankle! Almost there! Just let me get the ball!" she thought as she felt her eyes start to close.

She hit the ball over the net and the other team missed it which gave them the point. All the girls cheered loudly and the host club cheered right alongside with them (except for Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi).

"Great…we…won…" she thought as her eyes closed, a tiny smirk on her lips, as black fogginess clouded her mind. She fell forward and the last thing she heard was Carissa yelling: "Brianna!"

Carissa watched as her friend fell in what seemed like slow motion.

"Brianna!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention as she ran towards her.

She caught her just in time but still had difficulty holding her up. Mori rushed to go help her but Carissa yelled: "No! I got her! I don't need your help!"

The hosts were stunned. They never would have expected that kind of attitude from Carissa, not to anyone but especially not to them. Carissa started to walk away but didn't make it far when she started to struggle.

"I can't stop now! I can't let it be like this! Not like the last time!" Carissa thought as tears started spilling down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt both of Brianna's arms lifted away from her. Carissa looked up and saw that the twins were helping her. They didn't say anything but just continued to walk.

"We'll take her to the nurse sensei!" the twins said, the hosts following them.

As they walked to the nurses office, every time the twins suggested that they should just let Mori carry her to save time, she would always refuse and then, just to prove her point, she would pick up her pace.

"Why don't you want Mori-senpai to carry her? The twins are right, it would save time," Tamaki said.

Carissa didn't answer but just shook her head no. They finally reached the nurses office and when the nurse saw them, she rushed over and helped them move Brianna into the king sized bed.

"Oh my! This is serious! What happened?" the nurse asked.

"S-she…w-we were-" Carissa was sobbing so hard now that she couldn't get out the words.

"We were playing volleyball but the poles were loose and she noticed, so when she tried to save a girl she got hurt instead on her ankle," Kyoya answered.

"Oh dear! This is serious!" the nurse exclaimed, looking at Brianna's ankle.

When the nurse said that, they watched as Carissa's body became rigid and her eyes widened.

"No! Please tell me she's gonna be alright! Please!" Carissa yelled, grabbing the nurse's coat and shaking her.

"Mi-miss please! It's serious but not life threating!" the nurse said, trying to pry herself out of Carissa death grip.

Mori went over and pried Carissa off of the nurse and had to hold her back from charging back at the poor nurse.

"I think it would be best if you all leave. She needs to rest okay," the nurse stated sternly, pushing them all out of the room.

"B-but!" Carissa started, but was cut off by the nurse's stern look.

The nurse's eyes softened as she stared at Carissa.

"It's fine, don't worry. She is going to be perfectly fine, okay?" the nurse said, a smile gracing her lips.

Carissa frowned but nodded as she and the others walked away to their next class. The nurse closed the door and sighed thinking: "I'd better get started, for that poor girl's sake and for mine."

As they walked down the hall, the host's stared at her in concern.

"Char-chan…are you…alright?" Honey asked.

"It's just like that time…" she muttered, her eyes glazing over in unshed tears.

The host's stopped walking and stared at her quizzically.

"You see…when I was little…I had a…grandmother who…died in…almost the…same way that…Brianna…got hurt ," Carissa started, turning to face them.

"She was playing basketball with me and my older brother and by accident she tripped and twisted her ankle and then hit her head on the concrete floor. She-she…she brushed it of like it was nothing…you see…my grandma was a very…spirited woman…always so full of life so we believed her but then…that night she-she-" she couldn't continue, she had broken down in sobs.

"Char-chan…" Honey said sadly.

"It's alright I'm fine," Carissa said quickly, wiping her tears away with a sad smile on her lips.

"She died that night; the doctors said it was because of her twisted ankle and the concussion to her head. If we hadn't listened to my grandma and had taken her to the hospital, she would have still lived. Her ankle had been so bad that the circulation had been cut off and a blood clot had formed. So the concussion wasn't the problem, the clot was, that's why she…she…she di-died," Carissa finished, choking on her last few words.

"I see…that's why you're so afraid and worried. You're worried that the same thing may happen to Brianna like it did your grandmother," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

Carissa nodded her head as tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Don't worry! Even though I haven't known her that long, I'm pretty sure Brianna is a tough girl!" Tamaki said.

Carissa looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai. You're right! Brianna is one of the toughest girls, no, scratch that, toughest person I know, and one little ankle bruise isn't gonna stop her!"

Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and Honey smiled, glad that she was happier.

"Well, we have better get going because the bell will ring any second now," Kyoya said.

"Aww crap! I'm still in my gym clothes!" Carissa yelled, running towards the gym at a break neck speed.

The hosts sweat-dropped at her actions and words before following her back to the gym.

_**Time skip: End of the day**_

Carissa nearly ran to the nurse's office with both her hands carrying a bag filled with 'get well' cards and candy. All the girls in 1A and even a few from other classes and grade levels had gotten gift for Brianna.

"Looks like Bri done gone and got herself a fan club," Carissa thought.

She would've been at the nurse's office but she had been stopped multiple times by concerned girls and then she had to run around the whole school to find, tell, and make sure Brianna's teachers knew that she was not absent and that she was in the nurse's office. All in all, that took a long time.

Once she was at the nurse's office, she flung the door open only to be met with the sight of Brianna getting out of the bed, with the help of her crutches of course. Carissa dropped the bags as tears streamed down her face as she ran towards the shocked girl.

"BRIANNA!" Carissa yelled, leaping in mid-run, only to glomp the poor girl and send them both tumbling onto the bed.

"C-Carissa?" Brianna exclaimed in surprise as the girl cried into her shirt.

"I-I (hiccup) w-wor-wor-" Carissa tried to talk while she cried but it only came out as a stuttering mess.

Brianna could only stare in confusion and wait patiently for Carissa to calm down.

"Char…" Brianna said hesitantly, worry clearly visible.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Carissa yelled/wailed.

It took all of Brianna's willpower to not laugh but also yell in disgust at the same time. When Carissa looked up, she had those over dramatic anime tears flowing down her face and snot was running down her nose…unfortunately, the snot had stuck to her shirt so when Carissa had pulled her head up, the snot (which was stuck to Brianna's shirt) had only been pulled out more. However, she quickly forgot about her disgust as Carissa finally started to sniffle-a sign that she had calmed down. After a few minutes of silence as both girls worked to clean the boogers and tears Carissa finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" Carissa asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine," Brianna answered.

"Oh yeah! What's up with them bags over there?"

"Oh!" Carissa gasped, quickly getting up and running over to the bags and bringing them back over to the bed.

As she dumped the bags contents onto the bed, both girls sweat-dropped at the shear amount of candy and cards that was making a big pile on the bed.

"What the hell is with the candy and cards?" Brianna asked as she eyed the pile.

And so, Carissa started explaining on how and why she received so much candy and cards.

"Oh ain't this fuckin fantastic? I done gone and got me a fan club filled with _girls_," Brianna groaned.

"Same thing I thought," Carissa grumbled.

"Oh yeah, did you take decent notes for me to copy?" Brianna asked.

"Mhm! I even got Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai to take notes for you!" she answered.

Brianna rose her brow at the thought of Kyoya was actually _willing_ to help her out but she didn't question it.

"Soooo….anyways….did you get it?" Brianna asked excitedly.

"No duh! Of course I did!" Carissa answered as an evil smirk slipped onto her face; she pulled out a paint can, a bottle, and some odd substances from her bag.

"Very good Carissa. You've made me proud," Brianna said, smirking evilly as she stared at the objects taken out of the bag.

Both girls started grinning and laughing evilly. They knew it was time to set their plan in motion.

_**~Host club time!~**_

The girl walked into the club room, only to find it had already started. When the girls noticed Brianna, they went into a frenzy, bombarding her with questions.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please calm down!" Tamaki cried and the girls reluctantly calmed down and returned to their hosts.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, do you have a guitar and a drum set here?" Brianna asked.

Kyoya gave her a quizzical look but nodded and pointed to a storage room at the very back of the room. She nodded and thanked him before grabbing Carissa and dragging her over to the storage room. No one noticed as the two girls set up their stuff.

Clearing her throat, Brianna spoke into the mike.

"Okay so this song is dedicated to a certain girl who Carissa and I got off on the wrong foot with,"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Brianna and Carissa started playing the melody to Backstabber by Ke$ha. Brianna was on the guitar while Carissa was on the drums. While they played the song, Brianna started dancing around and she kept pointing at Kiko whenever she had to sing the 'Backstabber' part. When they were finished everyone (excluding Kyoya and Mori who only clapped regularly) was clapping wildly while Kiko fumed with anger.

"Okay everyone, the host club is now closed," Tamaki said sadly, much to the sadness of the other customers (excluding Kiko).

Once everyone left, Tamaki started showering Brianna and Carissa in praise. Carissa swooned at his praise while Brianna could only roll her eyes.

"Oh yes, a question for Brianna. Why did you keep pointing to Kiko-san when you sang that 'backstabber' part?" Kyoya asked.

"Fuck! He noticed? Wait a minute….why am I so surprised? Of course he would notice, it is Kyoya-senpai we talkin bout here," Brianna thought.

"No reason," she responded.

Kyoya just raised an eyebrow but then shook his head and sighed.

"Bri! Let's get started!" Carissa yelled as she took out the paint can, the bottle, and the odd substances.

The hosts watched in silence as the girls laughed evilly as they mixed together all the stuff into the bottle. Once they were done, they ran to one of the windows and threw it open. The hosts walked up behind them and watched as they scanned the fields leading to Ouran's exit.

"Who are they looking for?" the hosts thought.

They soon got their answer when they saw the girls grin evilly at their approaching target.

"I'd better hurry, she's about to blow," Brianna muttered.

"1…2…3! Geronimo!" Brianna and Carissa yelled as they dropped the bottle.

Kiko started to look up but the bottle exploded and the paint splattered all over her and her clones. It took a second before what happened registered in the four girl's minds before they started screaming. As Kiko looked up, Carissa and Brianna dragged the hosts down so Kiko wouldn't see them. When Brianna and Carissa looked out the window, Kiko and her clones were walking to a black limousine. The two girls started cracking up, they were laughing so hard that tears started flowing, the twins were also chuckling.

"Why did you guys do that to Ki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Cause she was pissing us off so we decided to teach her a lesson," Brianna replied, getting over her laughing fit.

Honey could only furrow his brows and then he asked the question that was on everyone's mind: "How did you do it?"

So Brianna and Carissa explained their plan to the hosts and even told them how they went about making the 'bomb'.

"What other 'bombs' do you know how to make?" Hikaru asked.

Brianna smiled creepily as she replied: "That's for me to know and you to never know,"

The hosts sweat-dropped and they thought that they had just learned an important lesson, one that Kyoya even made it a point of writing it in his black book: _Don't piss off Brianna and or Carissa too much. They know how to make bombs. How many they know how to make and what different types they know is a mystery so be careful._

Brianna and Carissa laughed evilly as they made their way out of the club room, the hosts following after them shortly.

_**-Somewhere else…-**_

Kiko fumed as her personal hair stylist tried to get the paint out of her hair and her uniform was being taken to a professional cleaners.

"Those girls are so going to get it tomorrow! No one messes with me an gets away with it!" she thought as she planned out the demise for Brianna and Carissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! What does Kiko have in store for our two girls? Your gonna have to find out next time! Oh yea!after the next chapter I'm going to start heating up the romance! And something i feel like i have to say, brianna won't use 'senpai' or any honorifics if she is trying to make a point or if she's really mad or something like that. Anyways review please.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's annoying to get these author notes but I think I should tell you that I may discontinue this story. I have it all written out in my head how the story will go but I've lost my muse for it. I've kinda gone and backed myself up into a corner. I don't want to discontinue so that's why I'm asking if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter cause that's the one I'm most stuck on. Leave a review or PM me your ideas please! Sorry again for this note.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just filler until I can continue writing**

_Parings I like (in order)_

BriannaxMori

BriannaxHoney

BriannaxHikaru

BriannaxKarou

BriannaxKyoya

BriannaxJerimiah (will appear later on)

BriannaxJason (will appear later on)

BriannaxCiel (will appear later on)

BriannaxTigger (will appear later on)

BriannaxTamaki (very, very, very, _**VERY**_, slim chance)

_Their children's names (f=female; m=male)_

BxM- Claire Luna(f); Tyler Morinozuka(m)

BxH- Tala Luna(f); Cody Haninozuka(m)

BxHi- Sala Hitachiin(f), Sana Luna(f)-twins; Kisuke Luna Hitachiin(m)-youngest

BxK- Blake Hitachiin(m), Brandon Luna-twins; Bianca Luna Hitachiin(f)-youngest

BxKy- Akuma Ootori(m); Ata Luna(f)

BxJ- Jasmine Luna Xena(f)

BxJa- Troy Luna Xena(m)

BxC- Zethena Luna Troy(f)

BxT- Louis Luna Troy(m)

BxTa- Yuki Souh(m); Yana Souh(f) (MAYBE!)

_Looks and personalities_

_Brianna and Mori's_

Claire Luna- female, average-sized height, has her father's skin color and her mother's dark brown eyes, has her mother's physic, and has black hair. Has her father's silent nature/personality and is very caring about people and animals, has a brother complex and is very protective of her older brother and enjoys kendo. Some refer to her as the 'perfect lady'.

Tyler Morinozuka- male, tall like his dad, mother's skin color and her dark brown eyes, has his father's physic, and has dark brown hair that appears black. He is very protective of his little sister and has his mother's attitude/personality, has a love for kendo. Some refer to him as the 'little spit-fire'.

_Brianna and Honey's_

Tala Luna- female, short like her dad, mother's skin color and her father's black eyes, honey-bronzed hair, has her mother's physic. She is very protective of her little brother and has her dad's cheery attitude/personality and his love for sweets and likes all forms of karate and judo. Some refer to her as 'the female version of Honey'.

Cody Haninozuka- male, has his mother's height, has his father's skin color and honey colored eyes, has bronze colored hair, has his father's physic (but is a much taller version of it). Gets annoyed easily by his older sister and her protectiveness of him but still loves and protects her, he has a passion for all forms of karate and judo. Some refer to him as 'the male version of Brianna'.

_Brianna and Hikaru's_

Sala Hitachiin and Sana Hitachiin- female, identical twins, have their mother's height and skin color, have their father's ginger hair, have golden brown eyes, and their mother's physic. Have their Mom's attitude/personality and their Dad's knack for fashion. Dote on their little brother but are easily angered when he pulls his pranks, and are very caring. Some refer to them as 'the little angels'.

Kisuke Luna Hitachiin- male, have his father's height and skin color and his mother's hair color, has golden-bronze eyes, and his father's physic. Has his dad's attitude/personality and mischievous behavior, but has his mom's lack of fashion sense, takes advantage of his sisters doting nature and likes to pull pranks on them and everyone else (besides his mother).

_Brianna and Karou's_

Blake Hitachiin and Brandon Hitachiin- male, identical twins, have their father's height, their mom's skin color, have honey colored eyes, and have their father's physic. Have their father's mischievous but kind, calm, and caring attitude/personality. Have his knack for fashion and are protective of their little sister and like to scare off the guys around her. Some refer to them as 'the mini Karou's'.

Bianca Luna Hitachiin- female, have her mother's height and her father's skin color, has golden brown eyes, and has her mother's physic. She has her mother's attitude/personality and is in love with animals, has her mother's lack of fashion sense, and hates it when her brother's scare off the guy's around her but she still loves them and is very protective of them. Some refer to her as 'the mini Brianna'.

_Brianna and Kyoya's_

Akuma Ootori-male, has his father's height, and his mother's eye color, has tanned skin tone, and his father's physic. Has his father's cold and calculating attitude/personality, loves earning money, is very protective of his younger sister, his weak spot is his mother and sister, he actually has good fashion sense. Some refer to him as 'the mini shadow/demon king'.

Ata Luna- female, has her mother's height and her father's black hair, she has caramel colored eyes and tanned skin tone, and has her mother's physic. She has her mother's attitude/personality, likes to earn money, she likes to interfere with her brother and father's competition over her mother's attention and likes to see their disappointed and pissed faces when she always wins, but she has the fashion sense of her mother's. Some refer to her as 'the angelic devil'

_**(I'm skipping the OC children description 'cause it'll (somewhat) give away how they look like)**_

_Brianna and Tamaki's (remember, __**VERY**__ slim chance)_

Yuki Souh- male, has his father's height and his blonde hair, has his mother's eye color, has honey-bronzed skin tone, and has his father's physic. Has his mother's attitude/personality but is also like his father when it deals with charming women, looks up to his older sister and is protective of her, is skilled in the piano. Some refer to him as 'the halfie' (because he is half like his mother and half like his father).

Yana Souh- female, has her mother's height and caramel colored eyes, has her father's skin tone, and has her mother's physic. Has her father's attitude/personality and has established her own corner of woe, is very dense when it comes to guys feelings of her like her mother and can't woo one on purpose to save her own life-she does it accidentally, is very protective of her younger brother and likes to try and be a good role model for him, is very skilled in the piano. Some refer to her as 'the accidental seducer'.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: thank you all my reviewers for your support! Sorry for the long delay. Please continue to review; it gives me the motivation to keep writing! A special thanks to Vampyress13 for the story idea and to otaco for your continues support in the story!**

* * *

><p>Is That All You Got?<p>

The next day as Brianna and Carissa walked in the hallways in school, they spotted Kiko, who had somehow managed to get all the paint off her hair and uniform, as she came storming up to them with her little groupies.

"You bitches! I know it was you two who did this to me!" Kiko growled.

Carissa and Brianna looked at the four girls with feigned innocence.

"Sorry Kiko-san, but I don't know what you're talking about," Carissa replied, blinking wide-eyed and innocent sounding.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"If we say we don't know then we don't know!" Brianna growled, stepping in front of Carissa.

"YES YOU DO!" she screeched in such a high-pitched voice that anyone within earshot had to cover their ears.

"Damn, what ya tryin to do to us bitch? Make us go deaf?" Brianna growled, rubbing her ears.

"You are the only two here that are barbaric enough to do something like this!" Kiko hissed as she held up a lock of her hair that still had paint remnants in it.

The two girls had a hard time trying to fight back their laughter as it pushed to the surface over the fact that paint was still in Kiko's hair.

"You see! Argh! I'll get you for this! Just you wait!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the two girls who had finally lost control and were clutching their sides as they laughed at her.

She screeched again before storming off with her groupie's right behind her, who were equally pissed. The girls stormed right past the twins and Haruhi and they quickly moved away from her. Brianna and Carissa had finally stopped laughing in time to here Karou ask: "What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all" Brianna answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The trio looked at each other and shrugged before the twins grabbed Brianna's arms and dragged her away.

"Hey! You assholes! Stop draggin me around like some fuckin ragdoll, cuz I ain't one!" Brianna growled as she struggled in their grip, but the harder she struggled, the tighter their grip became.

"Oh well! You'll just have to deal with it! You are _our_ toy after all." The twins replied, smirking.

"Why is it only me? Why not Haruhi? Or Carissa?"

The twin's smirks grew wider.

"Haruhi is our old toy; her reactions are no fun anymore,"

"So then, what about Carissa?"

The twins stopped, they were right outside the classroom door. They stared at Brianna as she scowled back at them, waiting for an answer.

"That's right, why not Carissa? Why her?" the twins thought as they gazed at Brianna, hands never getting taken off her arms.

"Well?" she asked again, impatiently.

The twins were too fixated on her to reply though. They gazed at her lips as she started cursing them out.

"So soft and moist looking, I wonder what they taste like?" the twins thought, gazing longingly at her.

Brianna fidgeted uncomfortably under their gaze, before she finally had enough and fidgeted out of their grasp and then she slapped them both.

"Ouch what was that for?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his sore cheek as Karou nodded and rubbed his cheek as well.

"Don't look at me like that you creeps." She growled, and then she pushed open the door and went to sit in her seat.

The twins followed after her looking slightly dejected, before sitting in their own seats. Haruhi sighed and shook her head before walking in and taking her seat. Carissa however, stood back and smirked slightly at her friend and the twins, who were now having a heated discussion on what type of music was better; rap or pop.

"Well, well, well, I wonder if this is the beginning of some very _complicated_ emotions,"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Brianna yelled at her.

"Carissa, get your butt over here and tell these two morons that rap is waaay better than pop!"

Carissa giggled before skipping over to them and joined Brianna's side of the debate, until the teacher walked in and started the class. Half way through the class, a women came in and whispered something to the teacher before she walked back out.

"Lunar-san, Tsuki-san, the chairman would like to see you two in his office," the teacher said.

A murmur broke out among the students as the two girls got up and went into the office.

"I wonder what that old man wants," Carissa said as they walked towards his office.

Brianna shrugged and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. As they reached the door that led into the chairman's office, Brianna reached for the handle but the door was swung open and had almost hit her square in the face. She stumbled back and Carissa reached out to catch her but a pair of arms wrapped around Brianna's waist and pulled her to the person's body. Brianna clutched onto the persons shirt as if her life depended on it. She was going to thank the person but when she heard his voice, she decided against it.

"*Sigh*, really now, you have to be more careful of where you are going,"

Brianna looked up and scowled at the boy.

"Oh shut it Kyoya! It's your fault for opening the door so fast!"

Kyoya smirked at her scowling face. "Is that anyway to thank your savior?"

"Savior? The hell? You the one who made me almost fall anyways!"

As she started cursing at him, Kyoya noticed that she was still in his arms, her small hands clutching onto the fabric of his jacket tightly. He knew that if this was any other girl, he would have pushed her away and just used his charm on them and tell them to be more careful next time. With Brianna, he knew that his charm wouldn't work and he found that he was in no rush, and nor did he want to, to let her go. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her (which didn't go unnoticed by Carissa) but Brianna was too busy yelling at him to notice. He liked her in his arms; it just felt so _right _to him.

"What nonsense am I thinking? I have to let her go now!" Kyoya thought fiercely, commanding his arms to let go of Brianna.

His arms weren't listening to him though. There was an inch between their bodies, and his arms were almost at the point of being to feel her waist and the gap between their bodies and his arms around her waist were beginning to close antagonizingly slowly. There was about a hairs gap between them when Carissa coughed to get their attention. He looked up from Brianna's face and scowled at Carissa, who in turn, just smiled at him innocently.

"Sorry for interrupting your lovers quarrel, but, Bri and I got an appointment with the chairman."

Brianna pushed herself out of Kyoya's grip, and turn to Carissa with a glare and said: "Kyoya and I were not havin a lovers spat, it was just me reprimanding him on being a dick,"

With that said, she turned back around and pushed past Kyoya to get into the office. Kyoya just walked off. Before she entered through the door, Carissa turned back to look at Kyoya's retreating figure and thought with a smirk: "Hmm, I guess things are starting to heat up huh, Kyoya-senpai,"

Once both girls were inside, the secretary stood up and was about to tell them to wait a moment while she alerted the chairman of their presence, but, the two girls just walked past her…again. The secretary grinded her teeth at the two girls, as they just walked into the chairman's office unannounced.

"What up? You wanted to see us now Chairman?" Brianna asked as she plopped herself into a seat, Carissa following her.

"Yes I did girls but first, I told you already! Please call me Uncle Souh!"

"What a weirdo," the two girls thought as they just nodded their heads.

"Good. Now that that is all cleared up, I wanted to discuss the incident involving four students and you two."

"Kiko and her stupidass clones." Both girls thought sourly.

"It is my understanding that you somehow made a make shift bomb filled with paint and dropped it from a room, out a window, and let it explode on them."

Both girls shared a look and it took them all their will power not to grin evilly.

"Time to get to work" Brianna thought, suppressing an evil grin and mentally rubbing her hands together.

"Well Uncle Souh, I'm not going to deny that we made the bomb, because we did, and where're not going to deny that it landed on Kiko-san, but, it was a complete accident on our part. When we made the bomb, we were going to keep it contained in the room but, I had unfortunately slipped and the window was open and Kiko-san and her friends were unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time, so, as they were walking, the bomb exploded on them, that is it. There was nothing personal about this, just a mere accident." Brianna explained, never losing her 'innocent-like' attitude and tone.

The chairman studied the two girls to find a fault in their wording, but found none so he just leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Alright girls, I believe you. But! Do not let another accident like this happen again, because the next time this happens, I will not let you off the hook. Do you two ladies understand me?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Souh!"

"Good, I'm glad we have gotten that all cleared up, now, you are dismissed."

The two girls bowed and quickly scurried out of the room. Once outside they began to laugh.

"Damn Bri! You just keep getting better and better at lying!" Carissa giggled out.

Brianna smiled but then her face darkened.

"Yeah, I guess growing up out there really helped hone my skills huh,"

Carissa stopped laughing and looked at her friend, worry evident on her facial features, but, Brianna just shook her head and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Go on, get back to class," Brianna said, as she walked off to the direction of the garden.

"No way! There are only ten minutes left, I'm just gonna head onto our second period class, you comin?"

"I'll meet you there, 'kay?"

"Okay…."

With that, the two girls went their separate ways.

_-Somewhere nearby-_

"Hmph, if that is what you think was your punishment then you are wrong because it's much, _much more_ worse,"

_-Back in the Chairman's office-_

"You do know that they were lying right? Why did you left them off the hook? They should have been expelled!" the secretary said heatedly.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, but, don't you think it would be more interesting for them to stay? I know I sure think so. I'm sure this year is going to be _very_ interesting." He replied, looking out the window.

The secretary sighed tiredly and just turned to walk out.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that head of yours" and with that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Yuzuru replied.

_-With Brianna-_

"Even know, I still can't get loose and free myself. If I don't let go, I'm just gonna end up suffering and torturing myself and everyone else in my life. Man! What I did really upset her, even after I promised her I would start over here and get a fresh start on my life! I'm still just tied to the past. I guess what he said was true; _'once in, you can never escape'_," Brianna thought sourly as she kicked a rock in her path.

Tears welled up in her eyes but she fought them back.

"Stupid! Japan is makin you soft! Remember your roots. Even if you manage to escape, you still have to remember the lessons taught, especially the most important one; never show any weaknesses, your enemies will use it against you!" Brianna thought as she let the tears go dry in her eyes.

"Bri-chan?"

Brianna whipped around quickly, eyes wide as she stuttered out: "H-Honey-senpai!"

Honey stared at her wide-eyed, curiosity shone in his eyes.

"Bri-chan, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Nothin Honey-senpai, but what are you doin out here?"

"I was with Takashi, delivering something to a teacher, when I saw this butterfly and got separated from him," Honey replied.

Brianna gave an awkward smile before walking towards him with her hand outstretched.

"If you want…we can look for him together…if…only if you want," she said.

Honey's eyes brightened as he quickly reached for her outstretched hand, nodding his head. Brianna smiled at him and together they walked around to find Takashi, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Damn it! I'm getting soft and showing weakness! What is wrong with me? Why did I reach out for comfort? I'm such an idiot!" Brianna thought, frowning.

"I like that I can hold her hand, it's so soft. I don't want to let go, this feels so nice…I wonder if she feels the same? I hope so…wait! What am I thinking? Bri-chan is my friend! I can't think of her like that!" Honey thought, blushing like crazy.

"Oh yeah! Bri-chan! I've been meaning to ask you something!" Honey said as he looked up to look at Brianna, trying to beat down his blush.

"Shoot," she replied, not bothering to look down which he was thankful for.

"Ok! So how come you weren't shocked by when you found out I was a third year? Most people would think I was in elementary school because of my personality and height?"

"Hmmm, that's because….well…you could say that I knew someone similar to you back home," she replied, her face darkening.

Honey looked at her with alarm.

"Bri-chan! I-" he started but was cut off by Brianna.

"Hey, is that the butterfly you were chasing?" she asked, pointing to a butterfly that had just past them.

His eyes lit up as he nodded his head excitedly. He let go of her hand and went to chase after it.

"Wait! Honey-senpai!" Brianna yelled, trying to chase after him.

"Man! For a guy with short legs, he can sure run fast!" she thought as she tried to keep up with him.

In her haste, she failed to notice someone was also coming out to catch him until it was too late.

CRASH!

Brianna crashed right into Mori as he was coming out of the corner to catch Honey, but he missed and instead, crashed into Brianna. When Mori opened his eyes, he instantly turned a very dark shade of red. He was straddling Brianna, his hand under her head to protect it from getting hurt, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her, and her shirt had risen up a little, showing a little of her skin. Her eyes, which had been shut tight, now fluttered open. She gazed right at Mori's red face, no emotion on her face. Mori had expected her to freak out and start yelling at him to get off her but instead…she didn't, she just stared at him blankly.

"I should say something so she doesn't get the wrong idea," Mori thought, but just as he opened his mouth to say something, Brianna beat him to it.

"Oh! Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai and I were lookin for you!"

Mori just stared at her in surprise. Why wasn't she freaking out and yelling at him like a normal girl? But then again, Brianna wasn't normal.

Brianna took his silence as a cue to continue her story so she did. However, Mori drowned her out seeing as the only thing he could think about was how close they were that he could feel her body heat radiating off her, how her breath smelt like vanilla, how that even though her hair looked rough; it was actually as smooth as silk, and then, his eyes directed him to the little piece of caramel colored skin that was showing.

"It looks so smooth, like silk. I wonder if it feels like it too?" he thought.

He slowly moved his hand towards her skin but quickly beat down the urge to touch her.

"What's wrong with me? I have to get off her before someone gets the wrong idea!" he thought.

He willed himself to move but found that he couldn't, or wouldn't, his body wasn't responding! He found that it was nice having her this close to him and in the back of his mind, he didn't really care if someone saw them like this.

"No! Why would I even think that! The fan girls would try to kill her! Come on body! Move!" he thought frantically, but his body wasn't moving.

_**RIIIING!**_

The bell sounded, startling them both. Reluctantly pulling himself off her, he helped her get up.

"Sorry Mori-senpai. I'd help you find Honey-senpai but, I gota get to class. Good luck! Later!" Brianna yelled as she raced off to class.

Mori just stood there waving at her like an idiot.

"What is wrong with me today?" Mori thought as he shook his head. He then sighed and walked off to find Honey.

Unbeknownst to the three people in the garden, Carissa had been watching them.

"Hmmm…it looks like things are beginning to heat up…_a lot_," she thought, before walking to her next class.

_-Host club-_

Carissa snickered as she watched her friend get repeatedly pissed off. All the hosts, besides Tamaki and Haruhi, were trying to avoid her in every which way, ever since their incident's with her. They even resorted in going into the kitchen themselves to get tea or food and pouring or serving it themselves when Carissa was serving someone else. What really ticked Brianna off though was that she didn't know what she did wrong and she hated it when people beat around the bush, hell she didn't do it at all! Carissa was having a hard time believing that her friend could be so dense of their feelings, but then again, the hosts seemed to be dense about them as well.**(A/N: if I say hosts in reference to Brianna like when it comes to the hosts feelings about her then I only mean Kyoya, Mori, the twins, and Honey. So please keep that in mind so u don't get too confused)**.

"Hikaru-kun, Karou-kun, can I have some more tea please?" one of their guests asked.

They were about to call Carissa over but Brianna, who had heard the girl ask and decided that she could squeeze information out of the twins on why they and pretty much everyone else were avoiding her, went over to them.

"Sure what type of tea would you li-" she started but was cut off by the twins.

"No, no, no! We'll get it! What type of tea would you like?"

The girl and the others looked shocked for a moment at their sudden yell but then the girl told them she wanted jasmine tea. The twins ran past Brianna, head bowed as they felt her gaze on them, as they blushed and ran into the kitchen.

"What….the….fuck….?" Brianna thought as she gripped onto her notepad and pen, another vein was added onto her hundred others, an scary aura surrounded her as she glare at the door the twins ran into as if she was trying to burn a whole through it.

She turned to look at the girls with a scary and creepy smile on her face and in the process, making the poor girls whimper in fear.

"Well, please enjoy your stay at the host club! I hope your life is free of dickless, chickenass, pieces of shit, mine is unfortunately filled with! Have a nice day, good-bye," with that, she walked off, much to the happiness of the poor girls.

"Alright ladies! As sad as this makes me to say, I must say it! I now bid you adieu! The host club is now closed for the day," Tamaki sorrowfully said in his over dramatic way.

He was met with his normal protest and cries of girls who weren't ready to leave. After all the girls were gone, the host quickly packed up their stuff and tried to get out of the club room as fast as possible.

"I think you two might wanna stay over here with me," Carissa muttered to Haruhi and Tamaki who looked lost at their friends reactions to leave the room so quickly, they normally lingered.

Just as they reached the door, they felt goose bumps rise up as they heard Brianna's growling.

"WAIT!" she yelled, stopping the poor boys in their tracks.

They slowly turned to face her, and when they saw her, they started fidgeting under her glare.

"Good. Now then, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" Brianna asked/yelled, her irk marks and veins growing bigger.

Everyone sweat-dropped at her before Kyoya cleared his throat and started speaking.

"To answer your questions, there is nothing wrong with us and we are not avoiding you."

"Yes you are," Brianna replied

"No we are not," Kyoya shot back

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"YES THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"…..No…."

"AAAAHHHH! THAT IS FUCKING IT!"

Brianna had taken out a thick and long piece of rope (don't ask where she got it from, all I'm going to tell you is that baggy clothing is good for hiding things), and started making her way to the poor hosts. They scrambled to get to the door knob but as soon as the knob was twisted, Brianna had swung the rope like a lasso and had them tied up. She then started pacing back and forth.

"Now then, you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong. Do you understand me?" Brianna stated/asked firmly, stopping her pacing and turning to face them.

The twins started grumbling but stopped when Brianna directed a glare their way. Instead of being completely horrified at the glare they were getting, the hosts found it to be rather cute, sexy even.

….And when those poor boys realized what they thought, they turned a nice shade of red…..

"What the hell? Are you guys sick or somethin?" Brianna asked, going around and checking the guy's temperature by placing one hand on their forehead and the other on her own, causing the poor boys blushes to deepen.

"*Sigh* whatever. You guys are obviously running a high fever; your foreheads are burnin up. Just get out of here and get plenty of rest and eat chicken soup," Brianna said firmly, untying them.

As soon as they were untied, the hosts scrambled to get out the door. Tamaki, who had finally registered what Brianna had said about his friends being sick, started wailing and crying dramatically crying for them to wait for him so he could look after them, dragging poor Haruhi with him. Both Brianna and Carissa sighed and shook their heads.

"Come on Char, let's go home" Brianna mumbled, grabbing her bag and walking out the room.

"Okay!" Carissa replied, grabbing her bag and following her friend.

As they passed the gate to leave the school grounds, a black minivan pulled up in front of them. Before the poor girls could fully understand the situation and fight back, four men jumped out of the truck and knocked them unconscious. The only thought they had before completely knocking out was: "What the fuck? Aww shit! Not again!"

* * *

><p>Brianna groaned as water dripped onto her face and the smell of mold filled her nose. Flinching, she finally opened her eyes, blinked a few times to get the fog out of them, and then started moving her head around to look at where she was at.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us!" a male voice said, followed by the laughing of other male voices.

"Bri-Brianna?" she heard Carissa mumble, fear evident in her voice.

Struggling to get up, Brianna looked over to Carissa who was staring at her worriedly. It was then that as she tried to reach out and comfort her friend that her hands and legs were tied up.

"What the hell?" Brianna growled, struggling to get loose.

"Sorry girlie, but you aren't going anywhere anytime soon," the same male voice as before stated.

Brianna whipped her head around to face the man and give him a glare.

"Aww, look at that guys, we got ourselves a feisty one! She should be _real_ fun," he said, leering at her as his friends laughed in agreement.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Brianna asked, finally stopping her struggling.

"Sorry dear, but that's none of your concern. All you need to know is that we are going to have some fun, so relax and enjoy," he answered, his friends and him leering at the poor girls.

"Fuck you!" Brianna growled, causing the men to laugh at her.

"Wait? What do you mean you're going to 'have some fun' with them?" a familiar female voice rang out over the men's laughter.

"Kiko, why am I not surprised you were behind this?" Carissa spat, glaring at the girl as she appeared.

Kiko ignored her and asked her question once more.

"Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that," the same man answered.

"What? I never said you could do that!" Kiko yelled, stomping her foot down.

"Will you shut up? If you don't want to be here you can leave!" the leader of the group growled.

Kiko looked slightly put off, before she 'hmphd' the man and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait boss! You can't be serious? Where're letting her go!" one of the men in the group yelled.

Kiko stopped walking and turned to look at the group of men who were now staring at her hungrily.

"Hmm…you're right! Before we have some fun with these two, let's have some fun with her!" the leader stated, grinning at Kiko lecherously.

She tried to run but the group of men had quickly grabbed her and laid her down on the floor.

"Nooo! Get off me! My daddy will get you for this!" Kiko screamed, thrashing around in leaders grip.

"Not if you're dead. But don't worry, it'll be quick after we're finished!" he laughed as he moved his hand up her dress.

"Nooo!" Kiko yelled, continuing to thrash around.

"Shit!" Brianna thought, as she maneuvered her hand inside her sneaker.

"Got it!" she thought as she grabbed hold of her knife.

She made quick work of cutting her feet loose and then her hands.

Once she was finished, she got up quickly and ran over to Kiko's rescue.

"Hey! Get your disgusting ass hands off her!" Brianna yelled, slamming her fist into the leaders face.

"What the hell? How did you get loose?" the leader yelled, clutching his nose.

Brianna smirked at him and answered: "None of your fuckin business!"

The man growled at her before hollering for his goons to attack. Brianna smirked as she looked at the muscle sizes these men had.

"Not even half of what I'm used to takin down," she thought smirking sadistically as she took out the guys with ease.

The leader looked wide-eyed in horror at Brianna as he watched his four men get taken out easily by a girl not even half their height or size.

"So I guess that only leaves you then, huh? You know you should really employ buffer men, those guys were pint-sized," Brianna said, walking towards the trembling man.

"W-wait! Please don't hurt me! W-why don't you come and work for me? I-if you come a-and work for me, I-I'll pay you well!" the man pleaded, backing away from Brianna.

Brianna stopped walking and pretended to think about it before she grinned and started walking towards the man again.

"Hmm, that's a tempting offer-man gives her a hopeful look-but…sorry, not interested," she said as she punched the man, making him go unconscious.

Smirking, Brianna went back over to Carissa and cut her loose and helped her up.

"Remind me to never let you leave the house without some type of weapon, okay," Carissa said as she made her way towards the door.

"Okay," Brianna replied, smirking and following her friend, passing Kiko.

"Wait!" Kiko cried, causing the two girls to stop.

"What?" Brianna asked, boredom coloring her tone, and still not turning around.

"W-why did you save me? I-I mean after all that I did to you two…"

Brianna let out a chuckle.

"B-but if you believe that this will change my hatred for you then you are very much mistaken!"

Brianna stopped chuckling and then started speaking.

"Oh Kiko, I didn't do it to save you, I just hate those types of guys, you mean absolutely nothing to me,"

Kiko stared at her back, her mouth open in shock.

"And-Brianna turns her head to look over her shoulder-I didn't do any of this to get on your good side. I still hate you. Besides. If that is all you got, then, there is no way we could ever be friends," and with that, both girls walked out, leaving behind a very shocked Kiko.

"You lied didn't you Bri? I know you well enough that I know you hate it when people are in trouble, no matter if you hate them or not," Carissa said as the two girls made their way home.

"Hmm, maybe. Who knows? Think whatever you want," she answered, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this met your expectations after this long wait! Ha ha! I got to show you another side of Carissa and I revealed a little bit more of Brianna's past! It looks like the romance is heating up as well! Anyways, please REVIEW as it keeps me going and I'll try to update the next chapter soon.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so for the next few chapters, I'm going to be dealing with the hosts feelings, giving them each a chance with Bri! Thank you for reviews! Keep it up please!**

* * *

><p>It's A HikaBri Thing, You Wouldn't Understand<p>

Brianna sighed, bored out of her mind as she took notes in English class. Everyone besides Carissa and her were focused on the teacher, lesson, and notes.

"Why the hell am I in this class again? Oh yeaaah. 'Cause Carissa and her stupid ass wanted to take a class she knew she was gonna get an 'A' or 'A+' in. Why this chick don't study is a mystery to me." Brianna thought, glancing over to Carissa and sighing and shaking her head.

The class was finished with the lesson and assignments but there was still twenty minutes left in the class and the teens where either talking or doing their homework. Brianna and Carissa decided on talking. **(A/N: they are talking in English)**

"_So, what am I makin for dinner tonight?" _Brianna asked, tippingher chair back and looking up towards the ceilings.

"_I don't know. Whatever I guess…" _Carissa murmured, sighing and closing her eyes.

"_Mhm, yeah, that's helpful."_ Brianna replied sarcastically.

"_Look bitch! Don't get all sarcastic on me!"_ Carissa replied, sticking her tongue out at Brianna.

"_Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't give a fuck. Gosh, it feels like forever since I've spoken in English." _Brianna muttered.

"_I feel ya." _Carissa replied.

"_Hey. Do you think that Thing 1 and Thing 2 and Haruhi can understand what we sayin?" _Brianna asked.

"_Actually, we can. And we don't like being called things." _Hikaru responded, cutting into the two girl's conversation, all the while sporting a smug smile along with his twin.

"_Ahh, so you're not as stupid as you look," _Brianna replied, smiling smugly.

"_Do all you know how to do insult us?" _Hikaru muttered.

"_Yes actually. Can't believe it took you this long to figure that out. I take back what I said earlier- you are as stupid as you look."_ Brianna answered, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"_That…that was just mean."_ Hikaru replied, staring at her with a hurt expression.

Brianna, noticing the expression, was about to say something when the bell rang, stopping what she was about to say.

"_Don't forget to do your homework! I'll be collecting it!" _the teacher yelled after the students who were rushing out.

Brianna stared after Hikaru's retreating form guiltily, her heart clenching.

"Stupid Hikaru! Looking at me with that sad expression!" she grumbled, walking through the garden.

"I'll see you at the club." Carissa mumbled, walking off to her next class.

"Mmm…" Brianna answered, lost in thought.

"Jeez, you're so lucky to have a free and empty period. Curse you and your smartness!" Brianna heard Carissa grumble as she walked away.

Brianna shook her head and smiled. She then headed out to the garden because she knew she wouldn't be disturbed there. As she walked, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the person lying in front of her path until it was too late.

"Whoa!" Brianna yelled as she tripped over a foot and landing ungracefully in the grass.

"What the he- Brianna?"

"Hikaru?"

The two teens stared at each other in shock, until Hikaru started blushing.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, standing up and dusting himself off. He then held out his hand for Brianna to take, which she did, and helped her up.

"I could ask you the same thing," said girl replied, dusting herself off.

Hikaru frowned.

"Nuh-uh! I asked you first!"

Brianna gave him a crossed look.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. I want mine answered first."

"But I asked first!"

"Well you tripped me first!"

"Then watch were you're going next time!"

"Nooo! You shouldn't be laid out like that anyways!"

"What? Just, argh! Just forget it! Dang it, just answer my question!"

"Nuh-uh! You answer mine first!"

"Yeah-uh! Answer mine first!"

"Nuh-uh! Ladies first!"

"Yeah-uh! And what part of you is a lady?"

The argument halted then, both teens staring at each other heatedly, neither willing to look away first. After a few minutes, Brianna sighed and looked away, effectively breaking the silent war. Her face flushed awkwardly as she mumbled something incoherent.

Hikaru, who had been staring at Brianna's flushed face thinking how cute she looked, was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" he asked, staring owlishly at her, his eyes wide in confusion.

Brianna face flushed darker as she mumbled, a little louder, what she had said before.

Hikaru stared at her before breaking out a devilish smirk and asked her again, even though he had heard her that time.

"I'm sorry. But, could you repeat that again? And this time, a little louder. I didn't quite catch that."

Brianna sent him a heated glare, her face flushing a darker shade. Hikaru had a hard time containing his laughter. He couldn't even take the glare she sent him seriously. She just looked so cute that it wasn't even funny.

"Wait? Did I just think she was cute? What's wrong with me? This is Brianna we're talking about here! 'Cute' doesn't even describe her! Get a grip Hikaru!" he thought shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Clearing her throat, Brianna started talking.

"I said I was sorry… you… you know, about earlier…. what I said in English class…. I-I didn't mean it to… come out like that…" her face was practically on fire now.

"Ahh, so you're apologizing now, is that it? So you really do care about me!" Hikaru replied, a smirk on his face.

"Sh-shut up! W-why are you even out here? Don't you have class or somethin?" Brianna snapped, looking away from Hikaru's face.

"Aww! Is someone embarrassed?"

"Shut it!"

"Aww! You're just like a feisty little kitty! How cute~"

"Sh-shut the fuck up!"

"Ouch! The kitty has claws! Here kitty kitty! Did I make you mad?"

Brianna took a menacing step towards Hikaru.

"When I get my hands on you…" she took another step towards him.

"Aww! Come and get me little kitty! That is, if you can catch me!" and with that, Hikaru took off running, Brianna right on his tail, shouting death threats at him.

She chased around the garden until they had to stop because they were out of breath.

"You… bastard!" Brianna muttered, panting.

"Ha… ha… I'm… going to… call you… kitty…. from…. now… on…" Hikaru replied, panting.

They stared at each other before then, they burst out laughing.

"You… are… insane!" Brianna giggled out, before laughing again.

Hikaru wiped tears from his eyes as he stared at Brianna.

"This is how it should be… us laughing together with no one around. Just us two… just me and her… Brianna and Hikaru." Hikaru thought, as he stared fondly at said girl. His smile was soft and gentle, his eyes filled with adoration.

Brianna let out a small giggle before she reached with her hand to wipe away a tear. Before she could get to it, however, Hikaru reached over and wiped the tear for her. The contact sent a bolt of electricity through them both. The skin area that made contact tingled but not unpleasantly they both noted.

"This girl… this girl… she is the only one… the only one…" Hikaru started to think, his amber eyes going softer.

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes were having an effect on Brianna.

"Those eyes… so smoldering like molten honey… why the hell is he lookin at me like that for? It almost looks like…" both their thoughts were cut off by the ringing of the school bell.

They both jumped, snapped out of their revere. An awkward silence fell between them as they both stood up and started walking towards the building. Finally not being able to take the silence anymore, Hikaru wrapped an arm on Brianna's shoulder and began to bicker with her. Brianna noticed the arm and rolled her eyes at him but smiled, glad that things were back to normal. She started to bicker with Hikaru when he broke their silence with something stupid he said.

As they opened the door to the host club, the hosts and Carissa stared at them with confused expressions.

"Aww~ look kitty! They're confused!" Hikaru cooed, wrapping both arms around Brianna's shoulder and resting his head on top of Brianna's head, much to the annoyance of the hosts, though Brianna didn't seem to mind.

"Kitty?" Carissa asked a confused expression on her face along with Tamaki and Haruhi.

Hikaru and Brianna stared at her, then, they looked at each other, unspoken words being exchanged between them. They then turned back towards Carissa and smiled innocently at her.

"It's a HikaBri thing," Hikaru started, unconsciously tightening his old on Brianna.

"You wouldn't understand," Brianna finished.

Both then started laughing at the confused faces they got from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but they're going to be like that. Anyways please tell me your thoughts! Until next time! ^.^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up! Also, whenever someone is speaking in **_italics_ **they are speaking in English or another language (I'll say if it's in another language but it will normally be in English) This is my holiday present to you guys.**

* * *

><p>Aww, How Sweet— We Just Had A KyoBri Moment, Agreed<p>

"Kiiiiityyyyy~" Hikaru's voice rang out through the lunch room.

Kyoya twitched in annoyance while Brianna could only roll her eyes in mock annoyance, the twitching of her mouth gave it away that she didn't really mind being called that. Hikaru smirked and slid into the seat next to her. Brianna ignored him and continued to eat her food. Noticing that he was being ignored, Hikaru's face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy. When Carissa noticed the look on Hikaru's face, she hid a knowing smile behind her hand.

"Brianna…?" Hikaru asked slowly.

Brianna made a displeased noise before she turned to look at him.

"Vat? Vat fo mou mant? Pant vou tee pat vime wyin vo veet vy pood en meeace?" Brianna replied through a mouthful of food.

"…. What?..." Hikaru asked.

The hosts gave her a 'wtf' face while Carissa giggled. Brianna swallowed her food and began to speak.

"I said, what. What do you want? Can't you see that I'm tryin to eat my food in peace?"

"Oh… it's just that… I thought that you were…. you know…." Hikaru mumbled, looking away sheepishly.

"I was what?"

"Nothing, never mind…"

"No! I wanna know!"

"Just forget it."

"No! tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"Liar~ it's definitely something!"

The conversation continued like that and Kyoya watched them in irritation.

"Well, haven't they become quite… close…" Kyoya thought. For some reason though, it actually _angered_ him that they had become close.

"Well, looky here mister! I wanna know what you were gonna say and I wanna know n- ACHOO!" Brianna sneezed, cutting off her sentence.

Sniffling slightly, she groaned.

"Bri… you 'ight?" Carissa asked worriedly.

"_No. I feel like fuckin shit."_

"_Dumbass! This is why you don't leave your hair wet after a shower! And you supposed to be the smart one."_

"_Shut the fuck up! Things like this I'm no good at! You know that!"_

"_Still. You read any type of book or magazine! All those teen magazines I got layin around and you gonna tell me that while you read practically all of them, you didn't come across that it is BAD to leave your hair wet right after a shower?"_

"…_.. Whatever….."_

Carissa was about to retort when Brianna went into a sneezing and coughing fit.

"Well. It seems that you have a cold." Kyoya said, sighing as he pulled out his black book and started writing in it.

"No shit Sherlock." Brianna muttered, blowing her nose on the tissue Haruhi had handed her.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Kyoya replied.

"Do you have to point out the obvious?" Brianna snapped back.

"I'm not the one who got sick doing something so idiotic as leaving my hair wet after a shower and got sick."

"I'b not dat sick!" Brianna declared before she started going into another coughing and sneezing fit.

Kyoya blinked. "I'b? Dat?"

Brianna just huffed in response. She packed her stuff up, got up, and left. Carissa just sighed and shook her head, she then did the same as Brianna, told everyone 'bye' and left.

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Brianna walked into her math class and when she reached her desk, Tamaki stared at her worriedly and Kyoya commented on how she looked.

"You look like death. No, like a truck ran you over."

Brianna sent him a glare but it lacked it's usual fire, seeing as how the cold had made her extremely tired. Brianna was pale, her eyes were red and swollen, and her body was hunched over to signify how weak and tired she was feeling right now. And when she spoke, her voice was raspy.

"Shut ib. I'b not in da mood." She sat in her seat and put her head down, getting ready to go to sleep.

"You're already the sensei's least favorite student. If I were you, I wouldn't make it turn into hate."

Brianna groaned and turned her head to meet Kyoya's gaze.

"I bon't give a fuck. Anb, you're not me. Blus, if you havebn't noticed, he albready hates be." Her nose was clearly stuffed up. Hence, the way some words were pronounced and said wrong.

Brianna let out another groan and closed her eyes, ready to take a nap. Her head was still facing Kyoya however, and he took the opportunity to study her worn out body and expression. He frowned at how weak she looked and was. It was unnerving to him how someone who is always so full of life would just suddenly become just like the living dead.

"She looks really sick," Tamaki murmured, trying not to wake up the already knocked out cold, Brianna.

Kyoya didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned away from Brianna and did the work the teacher had just put on the board, but secretly, he agreed with Tamaki. The teacher stated the lesson. Kyoya had, at least, attempted to wake her up but Brianna had just lifted her head a little bit before she went back to sleep. There was ten minutes left in class and people were chatting. Kyoya had decided to do his homework while Tamaki entertained the girls that had decided to crowd around them. Stealing a glance at Brianna, he noticed that she was still sleeping despite the noise that surrounded them. Brianna sneezed, rubbed her nose with her sleeve, and blinked open her wet and blurry eyes. She stared at Kyoya who had an eyebrow raised as he waited for to say something.

"Wha-?" was all she got out before she went back to sleep.

Kyoya was hard pressed not to chuckle. Her face was confused and she was so disgruntled that it was funny.

"How cute…" he thought as something a cross between a smirk and a smile crossed his mouth. He reached over to Brianna and moved a strand of hair away from her face, reveling in the silky smoothness of it.

Realizing what he was doing and what he had thought, Kyoya sucked in a gasp and quickly removed his hand away from her. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed what he had just did, he was thankful that everyone was distracted by what they were doing to notice what he had just did. Shaking his head as heat rose to his cheeks, he sighed and felt his own forehead.

"She passed some of her cold onto me. That's why I did that." Kyoya thought.

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out and Tamaki would've waited for him but the group of girls he was entertaining before had swept him away. Sighing, Kyoya packed up his stuff and was about to leave when he heard a sneeze from the seat next to him. Looking over, Kyoya had to sweat drop. Brianna was still sleeping, the bell didn't even make her stir. Kyoya sighed again.

"Bria-" "Kyoya-senbai."

Heat rose to Kyoya's face uncontrollably as he stared at Brianna.

"She's dreaming about me?" he thought.

She started mumbling other things that he couldn't make out, so, he moved closer to her and leaned down so that he was face to face with her.

"KYOYA-SENBAI YOU BASTARD!" Brianna yelled, throwing her arms around and effectively hitting Kyoya in the face.

Kyoya stumbled back and clutched his nose. He glared at the still sleeping form of Brianna. Kyoya turned on his heel and was about to walk away when he heard Brianna panting. Turning around he placed a hand to feel Brianna's forehead and quickly withdrew his hand. Her forehead was burning, like it was on fire.

"Brianna? Brianna! Hey, Brianna! Wake up! Wake up!" Kyoya became frantic, even though he was shaking her roughly now, Brianna still wouldn't wake up.

Running a hand through his hair, he started pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, calm down." He chanted. Quickly whipping out his cell phone, he dialed one of the hospitals his family owned and quickly explained the situation. Not even twenty minutes later, the sound of sirens were heard. Ten minutes later, the EMT workers came with a gurney. One of them kept asking Kyoya questions. As they walked out, kids from different classes were out and staring worriedly at Brianna.

The trip to the hospital wasn't that long, but, to Kyoya, it felt like it took years. He answered the questions in his regular cool attitude but he kept glancing over at Brianna. Once they reached the hospital, the EMT workers rushed her into the hospital and she was quickly whisked away. After a few hours of nervous and frantic pacing, the doctor in charge of Brianna finally came out and explained the situation to him.

"The cold had just gotten out of hand, that's all. However, I wish to keep her over night to make sure she is completely alright." Kyoya frowned but nodded.

"If you'd like, you can go see her. She is awake," nodding, Kyoya walked briskly to the room were Brianna was. He tried to control his walking so he wasn't sprinting to the room.

Once he was outside the room, he opened it and quickly went to Brianna's side. Composing himself, he started talking.

"You must really like landing yourself in medical areas, don't you."

Brianna looked over at him and gave him a wry smile. "Yep! Sure 'nough!"

Kyoya glared at her. "You. Are. An. Idiot." He said through clenched teeth.

"Aww~ what's wrong? You were worried?" Brianna teased.

"You were burning up! It's only natural for people to be worried!" Kyoya yelled at her.

Brianna blinked, and blinked again. She opened her mouth to say something when the doctor came in. both teens looked at him quickly.

"Umm… sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No. Not at all." Kyoya sighed.

The doctor walked up to him. "I'll give you a few more minutes with her but after that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have to run some more tests."

Kyoya nodded and sighed. The doctor then gave him a wry smile before he leaned in and whispered.

"I can tell you really care about her. Make sure you take good care of your girlfriend, and make sure she takes good care of herself." With that, the doctor quickly walked out, leaving Kyoya to blush and splutter.

"I suppose it would seem that way, the way she made me lose my cool so much. No one's ever affected me as much as she has." Kyoya thought glumly.

Turning back to face Brianna, he was startled to see Brianna smiling deviously at him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Oh nothing~" she giggled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aww, how sweet— we just had a KyoBri moment!" Brianna finally burst out, she then started laughing.

Kyoya was stunned. He was happy that she was laughing but still, did she have to tease him to do it.

"A KyoBri what?" he thought, staring at her. He continued staring as she continued laughing and after a few minutes, the doctor came back in and told them that they had to start the tests. Kyoya nodded and walked out. Just as he was about to close the door, he paused and let a small, soft smile take over his lips.

He'd never tell her. He didn't even know why himself, and he hated not knowing anything. But, secretly though, he liked the statement: 'a KyoBri moment'. His smile grew.

"Agreed." He whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This couple is actually starting to grow on me. Anyways, please Review and the next chapter will be up soon! Have a happy holiday! Until next time, bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Please keep up the Reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>A Little KarBri Time, Yeah<p>

"Carissa! I'm going out shopping! Do you need or want anything extra?" Brianna yelled as she grabbed her keys and money.

"Naah! I'm 'ight! Be careful!" Carissa called back.

"Okay! Well, I'm leaving!" Brianna called as she left the apartment, locking the door behind her, and made her way to the mall.

It was Saturday now and ever since the incident with her landing up in the hospital; Carissa, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Karou had given her an earful and Honey had burst into tears and Tamaki… well Tamaki just went all melodramatic on her and she and Kyoya had gotten into a heated argument and Mori had just given her a stern look.

"Okay… so I need to get more underwear, shirts, deodorants, two coats, a couple of pants…" Brianna thought as she boarded the bus to get to the mall.

Once she reached the mall, she hopped off the bus and jostled her way through just to reach the front door.

"Damn! Everyone must need something! I knew I should've come on a week day!" Brianna thought bitterly as she elbowed a man out of her way.

"Finally! Some fuckin air! I can breathe again!" she thought as she finally made her way inside the crowded mall.

She walked around in confusion, trying to see which store to go into first.

"Hey, look at that guy! He's so hot! I love his ginger hair!" Brianna's ears perked up.

"Ginger hair…?" she thought.

She looked over to where the girls were pointing and looking at and noticed slightly spiky ginger colored hair, the body was leaned back casually on the bench. Dread washed over her.

"It can't be, can it? Damn, I'ma regret checkin to see if I'm right, I know it, but I'm just too damn curious for my own good." Brianna muttered, as she went over to see if it was either one of the people she thought it was.

Once she was behind the person, she leaned over and looked at the person's face. His eyes were closed but there was no mistaking the features on his face.

"Karou?" Brianna exclaimed.

Karou's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a surprised gasp. Brianna's face was an inch away from his and her dark brown eyes stared curiously into his own amber ones.

"Br-Brianna? What are you doing?" Karou stuttered out, his face flushed at the close proximity of their faces.

Oblivious to the fact of his embarrassment, she started talking.

"Shopping. But I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I'm, umm…" his head was in a fog and he couldn't think straight enough to form a sentence. The whole time Brianna had been talking, her breathe had fanned over his face. Her breath was cool and smelled like chocolate.

Brianna sighed and moved her face away from in front of his and walked around to sit next to him on the bench, tapping her fingers on it impatiently.

Karou shook his head to clear the fog that had overcome his head before he started talking again.

"I came here with everyone else because Tono wanted to come here and he dragged us and Haruhi so she could help him better understand how commoner's shop. But, in all the excitement, I got separated from everyone else."

Brianna clucked her tongue, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like that big idiot." Karou cracked a smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brianna sighed and got up.

"Okay then, come on." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Huh?" Karou replied looking up at her, the spot where she touched him tingled pleasantly.

"Come with me. I'll help teach you how _normal _people shop." She replied, replacing the commoner with normal and stressing it.

Karou stared at her in surprise.

"Isn't that… just like a…. date…." A blush covered the poor boy's face after he thought that.

"Well? Are you coming?" Brianna crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"S-sure…" he murmured, getting up and following her to a nearby store.

As they walked, Karou listened to the chatter of girls that turned to stare at them. He would normally pay them no mind but he had heard the girls say 'she' and he knew that they must've been talking about Brianna.

"Wow! That guy is so hot! But, who's that girl with him?"

"They cannot be dating! He's hot and she's not!"

"What is she wearing?"

"I feel bad for him. It must be hard on him to be seen with someone as uncool as her."

Karou bristled at that. How would they know how he felt? He was about to turn around and tell the group of girls off but something warm and soft slipped into his hand, stopping him.

"Karou? What are you doing? Come on or else I'll leave you behind!" Brianna said, tugging him along by his hand.

A blush covered his face as he stared at their intertwined hands. He glanced back and noticed that the girls were fuming, their faces were turning red. A small smirk graced his lips as he watched them. Brianna, tugging on his hand to make him walk faster, was what brought him back to reality, and back to blushing. They walked into a store and Brianna walked over to the shirts area. She picked up a couple of very showy tops and threw them into a nearby empty handheld cart.

"For Carissa." Karou stated, eyeing the shirts.

"Yep."

Karou followed Brianna as she moved away from the women's shirts and walked over to the men's shirts.

"Why are we in the men's area? Shouldn't you be in the women's area?" Karou asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you even seen what I wear?" Brianna retorted, taking a couple of shirts and placing them into the cart.

Karou glanced at her baggy clothing and laughed slightly.

"Yea, I guess you have a point there,"

They went around the store, gathering things on Brianna's mental checklist and Brianna answering the questions Karou asked.

"How many more things do you need?" Karou asked, curiosity in his expression.

"Hmm… I just gota get a couple more things but there're all in the same section." She answered, getting onto the escalator, Karou right behind her.

They got off and walked around for a few minutes before Karou started talking.

"So, what is it exactly that you have to get?"

"That." Brianna replied, pointing to where she had to go.

Karou's whole face turned tomato red as he looked in the direction Brianna was pointing at.

"W-what?" he spluttered, stopping his walking.

"What's wrong with you? Come on. We don't have all day!" Brianna demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

More like dragging though.

"B-but I, I!"

Brianna huffed, stopped walking, and turned around, an irritated expression on her face.

"Damnitt, Karou! What? What is it? Just spit it out already!"

"I can't go into the lingerie area!" Karou rushed out, his blush growing darker.

Brianna blinked, then blinked again. She then started trying to hold back her giggles.

"S-stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Brianna coughed and started talking.

"Is that your reason?" Karou nodded. Brianna gave him a devious smirk and pinched his cheek.

"Aww~ you're soooo innocent!"

Karou blushed even harder.

"S-stop it!" Karou pulled away from her and looked away.

Brianna stared at him for a minute before sighing and grabbing hold of both his hands.

"Karou? Hey Karou, look at me."

Karou huffed and turned towards her but his head was still lowered towards the ground.

"Karou…" Brianna sighed. She let go of his hands and brought her hands up to his face. Grabbing hold of his face, she made him look her in the eyes.

"Karou… don't be mad or upset okay? It's okay that you're still innocent, I think that that's nice," Brianna smiled slightly at him.

Karou stared at her. He studied her expression— closed eyes with a small, awkward smile. His hands started moving on their own. He brought them up to her waist and he was about to wrap his arms around her when she pulled, so he quickly dropped his arms back to his side.

"If you truly feel that you can't or won't go into the ladies underwear section, than fine. You can wait outside of it, with your back turned towards it, okay."

He nodded, his eyes looking at the floor, not willing to meet her face.

"All righty then. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the last few steps before she let him go and entered the ladies underwear section.

Sighing, Karou leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe that I was going to wrap my arms around her and…. and…. and…. KISS HER!" he thought, his whole body was flushed as he put his head into his hands and shook it.

"I'm the worst." He muttered.

"Umm, excuse me," Karou looked up and was met with the sight of one of the group of girls who had bad mouthed Brianna. He instantly soured at them.

"Yes?" he asked crisply.

"Well, I was wondering if, well, you know that if you're bored, would you like to come hang out with us?" once the girl finished, her friends tried to giggle and act seductive with their suggestive winks and smiles.

It repulsed him.

Karou stared at the girl for a moment before he answered her.

"No thanks. I'm already with someone."

The girls face dropped before she put on her seductive face.

"Aww, come on! You mean you're waiting for that uncool girl? Don't be nice, I know you don't want to be seen with her." The girl had sidled up to him and had grabbed hold of his arm.

His arm tingled unpleasantly at her touch and he easily shook her arm off.

"How would you know how I felt?" he demanded, shaking his arm free of the girl's clutches again after she latched onto him again.

"Oh please! Anybody would feel that way if they were stuck with someone like _her_," she said the last word with disgust which took him over the edge.

He was about to shout and yell at her to stop bad mouthing Brianna when, said girls voice stopped him.

"Karou? What are you doing? Let's go, I'm finished."

Karou instantly calmed down as he turned to face her.

"Wait a sec!" the girl declared, storming over to Brianna.

"Can't you see that it bothers him that you two are hanging out! Someone as uncool as you! Just what are you to him— his girlfriend?" she said the girlfriend part with obvious disgust.

Brianna's face was pissed. She was about to tell the girl off when, she felt Karou grab her hand and pull her into his chest. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulder and then, rested his head on top of hers.

"Sorry, but, could you please stop harassing my _girlfriend_." Karou said, smirking slightly at the girl's flustered faces.

"Come on." He murmured, letting go of Brianna's shoulder and pulling her along by her hand.

They got far enough away from the girls when Karou quickly let go of her hand and slumped down against a wall, his face covered by his hands as he blushed.

"Karou?" Brianna asked, lowering herself down to his height.

Karou shook his head. Brianna sighed and grabbed his hands and pried them away from his face.

"Karou, come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" Karou's face was flushed and he was avoiding making eye contact with her.

"I-I'm sorry… about what I said… about you being my girlfriend… I-I di-didn't mean it…" he trailed off.

Brianna blinked then blinked again, she then smiled a soft and tiny awkward smile.

"Is that all your worried 'bout?" Karou nodded his head, finally making eye contact with her.

"Geez, don't worry about it! I know you didn't mean it. You were just tryin to get those girl's to leave me alone, right?" he nodded his head.

"Well, thanks. But next time, leave them to me 'ight, I can handle myself." Brianna patted his shoulder again.

Karou nodded, but frowned, as he got up and followed her to the cash register. He found that he didn't want her to handle things by herself. He wanted her to lean on him, no matter what the problem was. He wanted her to know that she could rely on him.

He stopped walking and continued the rant in his head, the pleasant tingling in his shoulder from were Brianna had touched only fueled his thoughts. He wondered briefly why her touch was pleasant when the other girl's was repulsive.

"Karou! Let's go! I'm already finished!" Brianna said, she was standing by the exit.

Karou snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Brianna had her stuff paid for already.

"I'm coming." He replied, walking over to her.

She nodded and started walking, swinging the bags she had in her hand. Karou stared at her empty hand and felt his twitch. Reaching, he grasped Brianna's hand in his and when she looked back, he pretended to be interested in the window displays. Shrugging, Brianna wrapped her fingers around his hand. They walked like that for some time when Brianna suddenly stopped, causing Karou, who had actually become interested in the stuff displayed in the windows, to bump into her.

"Brianna? What's up?" he asked her, becoming concerned because of her soured expression.

"Look who I found." She replied, nodding her head towards were she was looking at.

Karou looked over. He saw the hosts all gathered around, and they looked like they were having an argument.

"Come on. Let's go grace them with our presence." Brianna muttered, pulling him along.

Once they were close enough, Brianna let go of Karou's hand ( much to his displeasure because he found that he missed her touch) and shouted at them.

"Hey! You idiots! Lost something!" Brianna shouted at them.

They stopped talking and turned to face Brianna who was pointing at Karou.

"Bri-chan! Kar-chan!" Honey exclaimed, bounding over to them.

"Hey Honey-senpai." Brianna replied, patting his head.

"Karou! Are you okay!" Hikaru asked, coming over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just followed Brianna around, that's all." He replied.

" A little KarBri time." Brianna clarified, as she started walking away from the group. Karou flushed slightly.

"Huh? Hey wait! Where are you going kitty!" Hikaru called chasing after her.

"Home you dumbass!" she replied, walking faster away.

"So rude." Kyoya replied.

Brianna stopped walking and twitched. She turned back around and walked briskly back towards him.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You are acting very rude."

"Well, it's really known of his, yours, or anyone else's damn business where I'm going!"

"He was just curious."

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat."

The argument went on like that. The hosts watched as the two bickered back and forth. It was actually amusing. Karou wasn't really paying attention to their argument though. He was too busy watching Brianna. He smiled gently at her.

"A little KarBri time." Brianna's voice and words echoed through his head.

"Yeah," he whispered, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So sweet. Ha- ha. Anyways, please Review and the next chapter will be out shortly. 'Till next time, bye!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy this chapter and Review please!**

* * *

><p>The HunBri Team, The Greatest Team Ever<p>

Brianna sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Really, sometimes she just thought it would be better to just quit the Host club and pay off the debt through hard work.

"Brianna~! Hikaru's being mean to me~!" Carissa yelled from her spot where she was sitting at with said boy.

"Wha? No! No I'm not! She's lying!" Hikaru defended.

"Nooo! He said that I'm an idiot!"

"I did not! All I said is that you acted like one sometimes! Besides, it's not my fault you got caught staring at a picture of some buff dude while drooling!"

"Shut up! As far as I'm concerned you're both idiot asses!" Brianna yelled, aggravated, silencing the two of them.

Carissa hmphed and crossed her arms, turning away from the ginger haired boy. Hikaru glared at her before he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the red head. Brianna sighed for the umpteenth time. All the host club members had gathered for a meeting to discuss what costumes the hosts were going to wear but Brianna thought it was pointless for Carissa and her to come because they never wore any of the costumes.

"Really. It's Friday in the fuckin afternoon! Don't they have anything better to do then to waste time like this?" Brianna thought as she glanced around the room, only to find everyone just lazing about. "No… I guess not."

"Ne ne, Bri-chan! You wanna have some cake with me?" Hunny asked, bounding up to the girl.

Brianna sighed again but nodded her head and walked after Hunny as he bounded back to his table that he shared with Mori. Just as she reached the table, she felt something slip into her hand and tug her away.

"What the fu— Karou? What the hell?" Brianna asked, glaring at the boy as he dragged her over to where he was sitting. He had grabbed hold of her hand and had pulled her away from Hunny's table.

"I need help with my math homework!" he answered her, pulling her down next to him, on to the couch.

"Why can't you ask Hikaru?"

"Because, he's busy arguing with Carissa." It was true. The two were arguing whether Italian food was better than Mexican food.

Brianna groaned before her eyes lit up and she rushed to her backpack. Digging around, she quickly pulled out a bag and rushed over to Hunny.

"Oh yeah, Hunny-senpai, you like bunnies right? Here, you can have this if you want,"

Hunny's eyes widened as he accepted the gift with a small thanks. Opening the gift, he found a bunny plushy that had the same colored eyes as his, a black top hat with tuffs of blonde hair the same color as his, which stuck out from underneath the hat.

"Wow…" was all he could say. The rest of the hosts crowded around him and looked at the plushy.

"Wow Brianna! Where did you find something like this?" Tamaki asked as he stared at the plushy.

"I didn't buy it. I made it." Brianna clarified.

The twins, Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi all stared openly at her in surprise while Kyoya and Mori stayed neutral but were still shocked that she could make something like that.

"Wow Bri-chan! Thanks a lot!"

Brianna smiled a little.

"Yeah well… I figured that since you seem to like rabbits I'd give that one to you, plus, I also figured that if I just bought you something it wouldn't really do you much good seeing as anything I bought you wouldn't be like all that expensive crap you got up in your house, sooo I figured that my next best bet would be to give you this plushy I made, so I thought since you always have Usa-chan with you, I'd make you something that you might like, thus, I came up with this rabbit and I figured I'd make it resemble you a little, so it wouldn't be too plain," Brianna said, walking over to her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Wow… but, why did you make me this?" Brianna shrugged as she started to grab and pack up Carissa's things.

"I had some free left over fabrics that I didn't want to throw out so I figured it'd be good to make a plushy out of it and then I thought of how you loved cute things so this idea got stuck in my head."

"Oh…" he didn't know why, but it kind of disappointed him that she didn't make him this because she truly wanted to, but she only made it for him on a whim.

"Yeah, well, later."

"Ah! Hey wait, Brianna! You're supposed to help me with my math homework!" Karou cried.

"Yeah well, since Carissa and I are leavin, Hikaru can help you," Brianna answered back, walking towards the door and waving her hand, good- bye.

"Ah! Wait! Bri-chan! We'll leave with you!" Hunny exclaimed as he grabbed his stuff, Mori following suite.

Soon after that, the other hosts grabbed their stuff and decided to just leave with Carissa and Brianna. As they walked, Brianna was too busy going over some math equations with Karou to watch were she was going, and so, she failed to realize that there was someone in her path until it was too late.

"Shit!" Brianna cursed as she bumped in to the person and fell down.

"Bri! You 'ight?" Carissa cried helping her friend up with the help of Karou.

"Shi…. yeah I'm just peachy." She grumbled rubbing her nose.

"Heh, you should watch were you going you _weak little girl_." The person sneered.

Brianna's eyebrow twitched as she looked up and glared at the person. It was a big burly man who had black hair, side burns, slightly tanned skin, and he was hairy. Not wolf man hairy but he wasn't far off.

"What the hell did you call me?" Brianna snapped as she glared up at the man.

"You heard me you midget."

"Why you…" Brianna took a menacing step forward before being pulled back by Carissa.

"Huff… Brianna! C'mon now! Relax!" Carissa pleaded, holding on to the struggling girl.

"Bastard! I'll give you fuckin weak!"

"Tch… you're not the one I came here to fight. So if you'll just direct me to Mitsukuni Haninozuka than I'll be on my way." The gruff man grumbled, turning away from Brianna.

"What do you want with me?" Hunny asked bounding up to the man.

The man gawked at Hunny spluttering nonsense.

"You… you are Mitsukuni Haninozuka! The famed demon captain of the karate club?" the man yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at Hunny.

"Demon captain?" Brianna and Carissa thought.

Hunny nodded his head, staring at the guy in puzzlement. The man blinked a few times before he burst out laughing.

"Haaa, that was a good one kid. Now, move out the way and let the big kids talk," he laughed, pushing past Hunny and walking up towards Mori.

"I challenge you to a due, Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" he declared.

"Silly, that's Takashi! I'm Mitsukuni! Oh, but why do you want to fight me?" Hunny asked staring at the man as he whirled around to face Hunny.

"Wha? Didn't I tell you to stay out of this kid?"

"But… you want to challenge me to a duel…"

"Yeah, yeah! Why do you want to fight him?" the twins asked.

The man's mouth dropped open. "So… so you really are Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

Hunny nodded his head. Clearing his throat, he restated his statement.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, I, Katzuraki Toujo, challenge you to a karate match, to determine which one of us is the true karate master!"

He was met with blank stares at his declaration.

"Um… sorry but I don't accept karate matches anymore because I'm not in the karate club anymore," Hunny said apologetically as he walked towards his limo, the other hosts following suit to get to their own limos. Brianna sent a glare towards the guy before she walked off, Carissa skipping after her.

"Wait!" Toujo yelled causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

"Why won't you fight me?"

"Sorry, but, I have no reason to fight you,"

Toujo's vein popped as he started muttering. "Fine… I didn't want to resort to this but you made me…"

With a snap of his finger's he bellowed: "Alright! You know the drill!" all of a sudden, a bunch of motorcycles appeared and as they sped by, one reached out his hand and grabbed Hunny's bunny. But it wasn't his pink one, it was the one Brianna had made for him.

Hopping onto his own bike, Toujo called out as he held up the stolen bunny. "Meet us at the memorial park tomorrow afternoon if you ever want to see your bunny again, in one piece that is!" and with that, he sped off.

"Get back here you disgusting, ugly, jerks!" Carissa yelled after them, her fist shaking in the air.

"My… bunny…." Hunny muttered, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Umm… Hunny-senpai, are you… ok?" Carissa asked as the dark aura that surrounded him grew darker.

"The bunny that Bri-chan spent time on, making it for me…"

"Hunny-senpai, it's okay. I'll just make you a new one," Brianna said, trying to cheer up the boy.

Hunny whirled around to face her, his face dark with anger.

"NO! That was the bunny that you worked so hard on for me! I won't let him get away with taking it! I don't want you to make me a new one! I want the original one!" Brianna blinked, shocked. She couldn't believe how angry Hunny was. What she couldn't fathom was why he was so mad.

"Hunny-senpai… if this is about the rabbit, don't be angry, really, it's not important,"

Hunny stared at her, flabbergasted. "Not… important?..."

Brianna nodded her head. It was just a bunny, why was he so worked up?

"It's very important!" Hunny shouted, causing Brianna to stare at him with a stupefied expression.

Hunny huffed and walked towards his limo, Mori trailing after him. Brianna stared after the car as it sped away. Blowing out her breath she stalked away, leaving Carissa to run after him.

"Poor, poor Hunny-senpai… Brianna is so dense… then again, he seems to be dense about his feelings as well…" Carissa thought as she caught up to her friend.

_-The Next Day-_

"Brianna… aren't we gonna go watch Hunny-senpai fight at the park?" Carissa asked from her spot on the table, watching as Brianna cooked breakfast.

"Why should I?" she asked, viciously stabbing the bacon and sausage that she had in the frying pans.

"Because… he's our friend?..." she stated but it came out in more of a question form.

"And because he's fighting because of you," she thought as Brianna stabbed at the frying meats again.

"Oh hoh! Friends huh? Well I don't see how you can call someone a friend when they get mad and yell at you for NO reason at all!" Brianna hissed out violently, never quitting from stabbing the meats.

Carissa flinched with each stab Brianna made. "It's not for no reason, it's for you!" she thought briefly.

"Well, I'm going! He's gonna need our support! Especially yours!" Carissa then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shit! Why the hell did I say that!" she thought as Brianna turned around to stare at her friend in confusion.

"My support? Why?"

"Uh… well… that is…" Carissa trailed off as Brianna started drumming her fingers against the counter in impatience.

"Ugh! It's way too early for me to reveal their feelings!" Carissa thought frantically as she tried to find an excuse as to why she said that Hunny really needed Brianna's support the most.

Suddenly the smell of burning eggs filled the air.

"Shit! My eggs!" Brianna cursed, turning around to save her eggs.

"Few!" Carissa thought as she sunk back into her chair. "Crisis averted!"

After the two girls finished breakfast, Brianna went to the living room to watch TV while Carissa started to get ready to leave. As soon as she was all packed up she turned towards Brianna, a saddened look on her face.

"I really wish you'd come…" Brianna ignored her, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

Carissa let out a sigh before turning and walking out of their apartment. Brianna shut off the TV, and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Haaa… should I go? I'd feel really bad if I didn't…. no, no, and no! I shouldn't go! And I certainly shouldn't feel bad! He yelled at me for nothin!" Brianna thought, but as soon as she settled back to watch TV, Hunny's upset and angry face flashed before her.

Throwing her head back with a groan, she got up and went to her room to lie down on her bed.

_-At The Park-_

"Well, well, well. It seems that you brought all your friends to see you fail!" Toujo exclaimed, laughing loudly along with his friends.

Hunny glared at him, causing the man to flinch before he got back his bearings.

"My bunny... where is it?"

"Oh don't worry, your bunny will be returned to you…" he started, as his friend held up the rabbit. Hunny's eyes lit up as he saw it, but Toujo's friend quickly stuffed it back the bag it came out of. "… _After_ our fight,"

Hunny glared at him before relenting and gruffly asking what the terms, condition, and rules of the fight were. after it was explained, they started to fight. As the fight progressed, it was clear who had the upper hand. Hunny was visibly holding back but he was still winning.

"Argh!" Toujo yelled as he was sent flying back towards his friend.

"I think we should stop." Hunny said. "You look like you are just about done,"

"N- no! I… I can st- still fight…" Toujo grabbed the sack that contained Hunny's plushy, took the bunny out, and waved it around.

"D- don't you want your b- bunny back?" Hunny's face darkened as he took a step forward, but before he could get to the man, another person got to him first.

Brianna shoved past the people in the crowd and watched as Hunny fought Toujo.

"Wow… he's good…" Brianna thought as she admired Hunny's karate skills.

As she watched Toujo taunt Hunny, she felt her anger start to boil. Running forward, she slammed her foot into Toujo's face.

"Wha—?" Toujo cried, startled, as he looked up only to see Brianna glaring down at him.

"You low life. How dare you taunt someone just because you are losing." Brianna growled out..

"Yo, Hunny-senpai! Can I help you take 'em out?" Brianna asked as she turned to face Hunny, who just stared at her in shock.

"B- but! I can't let you fight!"

"Why? Cuz I'm a girl?"

"Ah… w- well…" Brianna walked over and grabbed Hunny's arm, dragging him towards where the gang had assembled.

"Oh c'mon! Trust me!" and with that, they started to fight.

Hunny was impressed. Brianna was holding her own and was barely breaking a sweat. After Brianna and Hunny (with a little help from the others) took out the gang, Brianna snatched up the bag that contained the bunny and gave it to Hunny.

"There! Now we can go home and forget 'bout the little argument we had, okay?" Brianna said, Hunny nodded his head enthusiastically, but then his face became sad.

"I'm sorry… for yelling at you like that yesterday. I don't know what came over me…"

"It's fine. Now, let's go get some ice cream!" Hunny smiled happily.

"W- wait… wha- what are you g- guys?" a beaten up Toujo asked from his spot on the floor.

Hunny and Brianna glanced at each other and smiled before they struck a pose where Hunny was in front of Brianna, one hand on his hip while the other hand made a peace sign, and Brianna was behind Hunny as she got into a fighting pose.

"The HunBri team!" Hunny answered Toujo's question.

"The greatest team ever!" Brianna finished.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this! sorry it took me so long to update this! I had another idea for this chapter and it was nearly complete but I didn't like how it turned out so I deleted pretty much all of it and started over. I still don't like how it came out though -.- Anyways! REVIEW please! Until the next chapter! Bye!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for this absense-.-" ugh, I swear! That was probably the longest absense I've ever done-.-" I completely understand if you guys hate me right about now."**

**No matter how many times I apologize, it still don't make a difference does it? I can explain why I didn't upload for so long though! My computer caught a virus and my mom was procrastinating on getting it cleaned out for me, even though it was for FREE!(typical-.-) So I was using my home computer for a while. My parents wouldn't let me upload using the home computer so that's why I couldn't get this out to you sooner. Once again I am SO sorry! Okay, I'm done with my rant now. Go enjoy this crappy piece of shiz writing.**

* * *

><p>It's A MorBri Rule—Get Over It, Right<p>

"Brianna~ come on~" Hikaru whined as Kaoru tugged on her shirt.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She growled out, not taking her eyes off her book.

"But we wanna talk to you~" they whined, pouting.

"Well I don' wanna talk to you, so get over it."

"_There should be a rule that would mark when I'd like to not be bothered by them,"_ Brianna thought, rolling her eyes.

The twins started poking her but Brianna just swatted their hands away, eyes never leaving her book. Pouting, the twins glanced at each other and began to smile their infamous Cheshire cat grin. Swiftly, Hikaru grabbed the book out of Brianna's hand and jumped away from her, as did Kaoru.

"What the fuck? Give it back!" Brianna yelled, leaping up from her seat so fast that she knocked over the chair.

She glared at the grinning boys who snickered at her pissed expression.

"Give. It. Back." She demanded, holding out her hand, glaring at the two.

"Why would you even want to read something like this? It's all about physics." Hikaru said, making a face at the book.

"Doesn't it bore you?" Kaoru asked, also making a face at the book.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Brianna yelled.

Carissa looked up from her compact mirror and watched the three of them argue back and forth. The rest of their classmates just ignored them, already used to the fights the three would get into every day, mainly started by the twins. Carissa sighed and rolled her eyes. Haruhi had run off to the library as soon as break time started, taking full advantage of the twins fixation on Brianna, and now, Carissa was beginning to miss her company. At least she would have someone to talk too.

"Can't you two see that I don't want to be bothered right now?" Brianna yelled, finally grabbing the book out of Hikaru's hands and whacking both him and Kaoru upside the head with her hand.

They clutched their head in pain and whined. "Oww~"

"I'll give you a fucking ow." Brianna grumbled, picking up her fallen chair and plopping herself back in her seat.

"Just be glad she didn't do anything worse." Carissa mumbled, applying blush to her cheeks.

The twins pouted, giving her a sulky look though Brianna took no notice of it, seeing as she was too busy reading. The two boys sighed and pulled up a chair and sat on either side of her. They continued to sulkily stare at her. Brianna sighed in irritation as she snapped her book closed.

"_What?_"

The two smirked and opened their mouths when another voice interjected.

"Bri-chan! Bri-chan! Hi~!"

The four first years glanced at the doorway of their classroom as Hunny bounded in, waving his hand 'hi' frantically, Mori trailing after him.

"Ah, hey Hunny-senpai. What you doin here?" Brianna asked, waving her hand slightly.

"Yeah. Why are you guys here?" Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled.

Carissa smirked. _"Aaah~ as I thought__—__jealous boys are the cutest!"_ she thought.

Carissa grinned, then she giggled, and then she burst out laughing.

The two third years and the three first years stared at her as if she was insane.

"Ow~! What the fuck~!" Carissa wailed, clutching the top of her head where Brianna's fist had just been.

"Stop laughin like an idiot." Brianna muttered.

"Takes one to know one…" Carissa mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

Brianna glared and then rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Hunny.

"So wassup?"

Hunny blinked and then smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to join Takashi and me in the garden for break time!" Hunny exclaimed, his eyes widening with hope as he stared at her. As if verifying his statement, Mori nodded his head.

Hikaru and Kaoru felt their jaw slack open. That was exactly what they were trying to ask her! Except they wanted to go to the library instead.

Brianna was mulling it over for a second and even seemed to not want to go (which the twins were hopeful about) but one look at Hunny's hopeful face and she caved.

"*Sigh~* okay, why not." Grabbing her stuff, she waved bye and left the room, Hunny and Mori right behind her, Hunny's cheers of happiness could still be heard as the door closed behind them.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the door before a dark energy started swirling around them. Grumbling, they got up and left the room, the dark energy around them only intensifying.

Carissa sighed, feeling sorry for them. Whenever they had break, they would always attempt to ask her to go somewhere but before they could ask, Hunny and Mori or Kyoya and Tamaki would get her to first or Brianna would just have something to do. And today was just the same as all the other days.

Deciding not to follow the brooding twins, Carissa grabbed her compact mirror and started to apply more makeup to her face, mulling over her thoughts.

"_They really need to step up their game if they plan on making any progress…"_

Brianna watched as Hunny jumped around the garden, chasing after butterflies. Mori sat next to her in silence.

"Soooo…how has your day been so far?" Brianna asked, glancing up from the corner of her eye at the silent male.

"Good. How was yours?" he asked, glancing at her.

Brianna frowned as she sighed, running a hand over her scalp. "It _would've _been okay if fucking Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't bothered me so much. I swear they live to annoy me!" Mori smiled lightly, chuckling a bit.

Brianna returned his smile but let it drop after a moment as her gaze swept up and down the tall boy, scrutinizing him. Starting to feel self-conscious of her gaze, he shifted a bit. It was funny, he was used to hundreds of girls (and even guys) staring at him but for some reason, Brianna's gaze made him self-conscious.

Brianna slowly grinned. "You know…I was just thinking that there should be some sort of rule that would keep the twins away from me…" she trailed off as Mori looked at her in puzzlement. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a Cheshire cat-like grin, he thought briefly that the twins must've been rubbing off on her. "…And I think I just found the _perfect _rule."

Sitting up on her knees, she unconsciously gripped Mori's jacket as she whispered her plan into his ear. Mori stiffened as he felt Brianna whisper in his ear. He focused on the feel of her breath gently blowing against his ear and cheek more than on the words she whispered into his ear. A pleasurable tingle made its way up and down his back.

"So do you agree?" Brianna asked, moving away from him, her hand still gripping his jacket.

Mori stared at her in a daze and nodded absentmindedly. His reward was her smile.

"Thanks a lot!"

He smiled at her. How could he not agree? The hopeful/pleading look wasn't one she normally showed and, coupled with the fact that she was knowing on her lip and clutching his jacket with her small hands, she had his agreement immediately.

"Ne, ne! Bri-chan! What are you whispering about with Takashi? I wanna know!" Hunny said as he ran up to them.

Brianna quickly let go of Mori's arm, much to his displeasure, and turned to face Hunny with a small smile. She glanced at Mori who glanced at her and they smiled at each other.

"Oh nothin~" she said.

Hunny pouted and opened his mouth but Brianna beat him to it.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked.

"Oh!" Hunny exclaimed, quickly unclasping his hands. "Look what I caught!"

Brianna peered into his hands and smiled when she saw what was in it.

"Cool, great job Hunny-senpai." She said as she watched the butterfly flutter it's wings.

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Really?" Hunny asked, his eyes growing wide.

Brianna nodded. "Really."

Hunny beamed. "Then I'll go and catch some more!" he then ran off to chase more butterflies. The praise he received from Brianna made him extremely happy. He wanted to impress her more.

Brianna giggled and Mori smiled. They watched Hunny chase after butterflies until the bell rang, signaling break time was over and it was time for class. When they were inside, Brianna turned and ran down the hall to get to her next class, waving bye over her shoulder and calling out: "Don't forget the plan. Mori-senpai!" and with that, she disappeared out of sight.

"What plan?" Hunny asked as he stared up at Mori.

"It's nothing." Mori stated.

Hunny huffed but decided to drop the topic.

When Brianna returned to class, she was met by a brooding pair of twins. She glanced at Carissa and Haruhi but the girls merely shrugged. Brianna sighed as she sat in her seat between the two boys, knowing that they would ignore her inquiries as to why they're mad, but, they would pester her until the day ended.

And she was right.

By the time the end of the day rolled around and club time started, Brianna was ready to murder the twins. She had to remind herself to calm down during her time at the club as she was not all that interested in having Kyoya add to her ever increasing debt just because she felt like going on a murderous rampage.

The twins kept complaining about little things like their piece of cake was cut crookedly or their tea was too hot or too cold. She nearly broke the tea cups and plates after she slammed it down onto the table after the twins sent her to fix something for the fifth time.

When club time was over, Brianna sighed in relief.

"Oh, Brianna~" the twins sang as they walked towards her.

Stiffening, Brianna searched the room quickly until she found who she was looking for. Everyone watched as she ran over to Mori and hopped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck though she leaned back a bit so her chest wasn't touching his back.

Everyone stared in shock at the two.

"Brianna…what are you—" Hikaru started, walking towards her along with Kaoru when Mori crossed his arms in front of him in an x formation.

Everyone blinked.

"Wha—" Kaoru started when Brianna interrupted him.

"You can't bother me!"

The twins stared at her in confusion. Brianna smirked at their dumbfounded expression.

"It's a rule that when I jump on Mori-senpai's back, you're not allowed to bother me!"

Brianna knew that the twins wouldn't try anything now that she was on Mori's back, they only played pranks on Tamaki so she knew she was safe, and the twins defeated expression only verified her assumptions.

"That's a stupid rule." Hikaru grumbled while Kaoru only nodded his head in agreement.

Brianna smirked triumphantly.

"It's a MorBri rule—get over it." She stated

Mori only smiled slightly and nodded.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Blerg :p. I'm so sory for ruining your eyes with this crappy chapter. I'm gone for so long and this is what I come up with? I suuuuuck BIG time-.-" Anyways, didn't it seem like I made Brianna and Mori seem like a couple watching their child (Hunny) play in the garden? Or is it just me? Blah! I'm just too tired to think right now=.=" Well please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Till next chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Preview

**Nope this is not a chapter but a preview (though not of the next chapter:)sorry)! I figured I owed this to you guy for that long absence=.= Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Preview~<p>

The hosts watched as Brianna tossed and turned in her sleep on the couch in the clubroom. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was whimpering. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead as she began to thrash about wildly, whimpering: "no!" over and over again. Hikaru cautiously walked over to her and began to shake her awake.

"Brianna! Hey Brianna! Wake up! Wake—"

"NO!" Brianna yelled, leaping up from the couch.

Faster than anyone could see, Brianna had pulled out a gun and was pointing it right at the middle of Hikaru's forehead. Everyone stared in shock at Brianna who was panting hard, eyes wide, the gun shaking in her hand.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, ah…" she panted out, removing the gun from Hikaru's forehead and clutching the side of her head with her hands.

"Bri-Brianna…?" Hikaru asked, moving closer to her but Brianna only scrambled back until her back met the armrest of the chair.

Hikaru took a step closer to her but Brianna scrambled off the couch and staggered towards the door, gun still in her hand. They all watched as Brianna tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. Brianna pushed herself up until she was on her hands and knees. She panted even harder and her eyes grew wider as her hand flew to her mouth. She made a few gagging sounds and then she dropped her hand and threw up on the floor, her body convulsing with each heave she made.

Carissa made her way over to her friend, her eyes devoid of any emotions. This was the first time the hosts had ever seen the girls like this. Carissa was always so cheerful and Brianna always had a sort of laid back and aloof attitude that they couldn't believe how much both girl's attitudes had changed.

"Brianna…" Carissa said, her voice low and icy.

Brianna turned her head around to face her, still panting.

Carissa eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the girl.

"_Stop it_!" she dropped to her knees and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her around so she could look at her.

"STOP IT!" Carissa screamed, slapping Brianna across the face with the backside of her hand so hard that the girl's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and her glasses fell off.

The hosts watched in stunned silence at this exchange, their mouths agape.

Carissa's eyes softened as she stared at the panting girl, who still kept her face towards the side, bangs hiding her eyes.

"It's okay! It's over! He's not going to get you! He's not going to find you! So stop it…please just…just stop…" Carissa grabbed Brianna's face and turned it so that they were staring in each other's eyes. "It's over…it's over…"

"Ah, ah, ah…hah…hah…" tears leaked out of her eyes as she panted heavily.

"It's over…" Carissa repeated and Brianna clutched her tightly.

"Over…over…" Brianna chanted before she threw herself at Carissa and hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest and shivering violently.

Carissa just ran her fingers over the top of Brianna's head and kept chanting in a soft murmur: "It's over…it's over…"

The hosts only stared in silence as they watched the scene unfold before them. No one dared to say a word, and no one dared to move. The only sound was Carissa murmuring and Brianna sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…not sure I liked how this came out but oh well. I guess the fact that I'm dead tired and I have to stay up to watch my siblings (who'll probably set the house on fire if they're not watched constantly) isn't helping me get into the writing mood either=.= Well anyways, REVIEW please and I'll be back soon (hopefully) with the next chapter! Bye~<strong>


	19. A Halloween Special

**A Halloween special! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Review! This is not a part of the plot line, just a little something I cooked up to get into the Halloween spirit. There are some parts that are derived from the manga, just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>A Halloween Special<p>

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Calm the fuck down bitch."

"_Hell _to the mother fucking _no!_"

"Calm. Down."

"I could've caught up on my beauty sleep! What the FUCK!"

"*Snort* you gonna need more than just a day's worth of sleep to fix you up."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Love you too."

"Go to hell!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Argh!"

"What are you, a pirate? Thought you was gonna be a princess."

"Why you—"

"Ahem! Is there a problem here ladies? I could hear your shouts all the way down the hall."

"Nope. No problem here."

"Ok. Then please lower your voices."

"No prob,"

The teacher left and Brianna turned towards Carissa, a smug smile on her lips. Carissa glared at her and flipped her off to which Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Uh…what's wrong with Carissa…?" Haruhi asked, cautiously walking up to the fuming girl.

"Don't mind her. She's just pissed that she just found out that she could've stayed home since there's no class today." Brianna answered, waving her hand dismissively.

The two girls had walked into class and were looking for the teacher when one of the girls had told them that they didn't have class that day due to the mock exams being graded.

Haruhi nodded, confused, but still nodded.

"So, where are those devil spawn?" Brianna asked, finally noticing that the twins weren't in the class.

Carissa also looked around, searching for them, and Haruhi just shrugged, not really caring.

'_Hopefully they're absent. Maybe then I'll get some peace and quiet.' _She thought, taking out her book.

"We're the angel brothers! So Brianna, trick or treat!" lo and behold, the twins popped out and, with their hands held out, gave Brianna a cheeky grin, decked out in simple matching angel costumes.

'_Fuck. And I was so hoping they wouldn't be here today. Don't I deserve one day free of them?'_

Brianna blinked, and then snorted, an amused smile on her face.

"Angel brothers my _ass_. More like the fuckin' demon brothers."

Carissa snorted and began to laugh and Haruhi smiled. The twins pouted but then grinned evilly at her, and began to circle her.

"You know…" Kaoru started, stopping his circling to stand on her right side, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"We cause trouble…" Hikaru stopped circling and stood on her left side, mimicking his brother's actions.

"If not given candy," they said at the same time.

Brianna let out an irritated sigh, leaned back in her chair a bit, grabbed the two boys by the scruff of their necks, and banged their heads together with a satisfying bam.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" both boys yelled, clutching their head in pain.

"Two words. _Personal. Space._ Learn it." She answered, titling her chair back further and propping her feet up on the desk and closing her eyes.

"Brianna…" poke "Brianna…" poke "Brianna~" poke, poke, poke….

"What the fuck do you want?" Brianna growled out, opening her eyes and slapping the twin's hands away.

The twins frowned but then smiled widely.

"There's a costume ball that we can hold in celebration of Halloween, so go with us!"

Brianna stared at them blankly.

"Fuck no."

"But why not~?"

"I'm not all that interested in Halloween."

The twin's eyes widened.

Carissa noticed this and sighed.

"Don't be so surprised guys; she doesn't care much for any holiday, even Christmas."

This caused the boy's mouth to slack and even Haruhi looked a little surprised while Brianna just ignored them.

"Well…I'm with Brianna on the Halloween thing. I don't care for it much either." Haruhi stated.

"Whaaaa~! No~! Not you too Haruhi~! Oh please, oh please, oh _please _go to the dance with me~!" Carissa begged, latching onto Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed and pried the wailing girl off of her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!"

"Yeah~!" Carissa cheered

"So fuckin noisy…" Brianna grumbled.

"What ev's bitch. I'm gonna go change into my costume!" Carissa snapped, walking away.

"You gonna be kicked out of school for wearing a costume like that." Brianna called after her.

"So it shows _a bit _of skin, who cares?" Carissa replied nonchalantly, walking out of the class while waving her hand dismissively.

"A bit of skin my ass." Brianna grumbled.

"_Please _go with us!" the twins whined.

"I said no and my final answer is no. Now shut up and leave me the hell alone. Go bother Tamaki-senpai or somethin'."

The twins frowned and opened their mouths but before they could say anything, a voice interrupted them.

"Did someone say my name?" Tamaki asked as he walked into the classroom, decked out in a vampire costume.

Brianna stared at him.

"Wow. If I didn't find you so utterly annoying, I might be attracted to you." Brianna said, smirking.

The twins clenched their jaws and glared at Tamaki.

"Hmm…? Of course! Even I know how the combination of my good looks and the ever classical, romantic vampire costume will do to women." Tamaki stated, doing his signature pose and smiling smugly.

Brianna stared at him. Taking her leg, she knocked him off his feet with one kick. Tamaki landed on his butt with a loud thud.

"You're still an annoyin as fuck idiot. Don't forget that." She stated coldly.

Tamaki pouted and tears began to form in his eyes. That's when a bunch of girls crowded around him.

"It's okay Tamaki-senpai!"

"Yeah! We still think you're hot!"

Brianna rolled her eyes. How clingy and stupid could those girl's get?

"What's up with Tamaki-senpai? Why's he crying?" Carissa asked walking up towards the group.

Carissa's mouth dropped open and she started drooling.

"Hot damn! Tamaki-senpai looks _fine~_"

Brianna ignored her comment and answered her question.

"Nothing. He's just bein over emotional as usual." Brianna answered.

She surveyed Carissa's outfit.

It was a sexy Queen of Hearts costume. **(a picture of what her and Brianna's costume looks like is on my profile)**

"You would." Brianna muttered

Carissa, eyes never leaving Tamaki, shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyways, what's with the twins?"

Brianna glanced over at the twins who had an ever growing menacing aura around them. It was Brianna's turn to shrug.

"Don't know, couldn't give a shit."

Carissa eyed her friend.

"That's cold."

"Never said I was a nice person."

"True that."

"Haruhi~ what do you think of my costume~" Tamaki asked, posing.

Haruhi huffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

"Leave me alone, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki pouted. "But even Brianna said I looked good!"

As soon as Tamaki said that, the twin's aura grew worse.

Carissa, noticing this, smirked.

'_Ah…so __**that's **__what happened…'_

"I said I took it back!" Brianna muttered.

She was ignored as Tamaki dragged Haruhi out, yelling something about 'touring the campus' and 'getting into the Halloween spirit.'

The girls trailed after them, including Carissa who eagerly pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and some of the boys just decided to go do their own thing because all of the girls had left. This left the twins and Brianna alone in the classroom.

It was silent as Brianna took out her book and began to read, and the twins were still fuming.

"You might as well spit out what's wrong because glaring holes through my head ain't gonna do shit."

"How come you told Tamaki he looked good in his costume!" Hikaru demanded.

"I was just speaking my opinion." She answered calmly, not looking up from her book.

"But you didn't even say that to us!" Kaoru yelled.

This caused Brianna to look up.

"I didn't think my opinion mattered."

"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" both boys exclaimed, their voices echoing throughout the empty classroom.

Brianna raised an eyebrow at the boys desperate expressions.

"Yeah…but why?"

The twins stared at her dumbly.

"…Huh...?"

"Why does my opinion matter?"

She stared at them as the boys closed their gaping mouths. Their faces flushed red. She was right, _why _did her opinion matter?

"Th-that's beside the point!" they exclaimed, faces red.

"Oh is it now?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Hm…?"

The twins glared at her.

"Brianna! We challenge you!" they yelled.

Brianna smirked as she stared at them.

"Oh?"

"Yes! If we can scare you before the day is up, you have to go to the dance with us!"

"And if you don't scare me, you guys have to leave me alone for a whole month."

The twins blanched at this.

"Deal?" Brianna pressed.

The twins glared hard at her.

"Deal."

"Then let the games begin." She smiled wickedly as she gathered her stuff and left.

* * *

><p>The twins started to get frustrated. Brianna had not gotten scared at any of their tactics. She just merely looked at them, shrugged, and walked away.<p>

Said girl was currently smirking, the end of the day was drawing nearer and she knew that she had won their little 'game'.

"That's one evil smirk there."

Brianna whipped her head around to face Kyoya who was scribbling in his black book.

"Said from the Shadow King himself."

Kyoya smirked. Brianna surveyed his costume and snorted.

"A priest? Seriously? You are the _exact _opposite of someone who is holy. You should have on a Lucifer costume or somethin of that sort. Or you should switch with Tamaki-senpai. As annoyin as he is, he's a hell of a lot holier than you, while you are the embodiment of evil, like a vampire or a demon."

Kyoya frowned but then smiled.

"Hm…is that so…"

"Sure is."

"So, what's this I hear about a bet you made with the twins?"

"Damn? Did them blabber mouths tell you?"

"No, no one knows. I just have good resources."

"Oh yeah…I forgot you is a stalker."

Kyoya frowned.

"Yeah, I made a bet with them that if they could scare me, I'd go to the dance with them. If not, they'd have to leave me alone for a whole month."

"Such harsh conditions on your end."

"Oh well. They agreed to my terms. Too late now." Brianna began to walk away when Kyoya grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, causing her back to collide with his chest.

"I'd be careful if I were you. The twins will use any method to scare you." Kyoya whispered in her ear.

Brianna pulled out of his grasp.

"I know that already. Their sorta like you huh? Besides, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

Kyoya smirked as he watched Brianna saunter off.

A bet to get her to go to the dance with him. Why hadn't he thought of that?

* * *

><p>Brianna sighed as she walked through the halls. She didn't even notice someone calling her name until she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.<p>

"Bri-chan!"

Brianna looked behind her to see Hunny, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sup Hunny-senpai?"

"Are you gonna go to the Halloween dance?" he asked excitedly.

Brianna smirked.

"Hm…we'll see…"

Hunny frowned but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Brianna, Mitsukuni…"

"Oh. Sup Mori-senpai?" Brianna smiled at him.

"Takashi! Brianna said she might go to the costume ball!" Hunny cheered, dragging said girl over to where Mori was standing.

"Ah."

"Yeah…but it depends."

"Depends on what, Bri-chan?"

Brianna smirked.

"…Circumstances…"

Hunny furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak but Brianna cut him off.

"I like your costumes. There're cute." Brianna said as she took in Hunny's cat costume and Mori's dog costume.

"Strangely enough…it fits…" she murmured.

Shaking her head, she gave them a small smile.

"Well, I should get going," she ruffled Hunny's hair and patted Mori on his arm.

She turned and walked away, leaving the two boys to stare after her.

* * *

><p>"Brianna!"<p>

Brianna turned around to see Hikaru running up to her.

Raising her eyebrow, she stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"I was wondering when you were going to try and scare me again…but an upfront attack? Seriously? Are you that desperate?"

Hikaru glared at her.

"Milord wants us to meet in the clubroom to discuss the events of the costume party tonight." Hikaru answered, a frown on his face.

Brianna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. It sounded fishy but the reason was plausible enough.

"…Okay…" she sighed and unwound her arms, nodding her head in understanding.

Hikaru smiled as he ran past her.

"See you in the clubroom!" he yelled as he turned around a corner.

Brianna blinked. She found it odd that he dashed off like that because, normally he would've waited for her, but she brushed it off and walked towards the clubroom.

Brianna opened the door to the clubroom slowly, letting light spill into the dark room.

"Hello…?" Brianna asked as she poked her head through the door.

Her eyes flipped wide and bile filled her throat. There, in the middle of the room, lying on the couch, was Kaoru, his eyes glossy and wide with blood on his chest.

"K-Kaoru?" Brianna croaked out, stumbling into the room.

Her breathing came out in haggard, short breaths.

"K….Kaoru…?"

'_No! No! No! This can't be happening! No! He can't…he couldn't have gotten to him! There's no way!'_

He didn't move. Didn't budge. He just stared back at her, unblinking.

"KAORU!" she screamed, landing on her knees and shaking his body.

The clubroom lights flicked on and laughter filled the room.

"You should've seen your face!" Hikaru yelled out, laughing.

Brianna stared at him, confused and angered that he was laughing while Kaoru was dead.

That's when she heard it. Laughter coming the 'dead' boy in front of her.

"We actually got you, huh?" Kaoru chuckled out.

He got up, laughing, and made his way to his laughing brother, leaving Brianna to stare at them, dumbfounded.

"It's just ketchup!" Kaoru stated through his laughter.

Brianna stared at them before she started shaking in rage.

"FUCK YOU!" Brianna yelled, as she punched both of them in the stomach.

The twins tumbled to the ground, clutching their stomach. They looked up at the fuming girl, wide-eyed.

"HOW FUCKING _DARE _YOU! YOU THINK SOME TYPE OF SHIT LIKE THAT IS FUNNY? HUH? DO YOU!" she yelled, her voice going an octave higher.

The twins shook their head no.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SOMETHIN LIKE THAT!?"

The twins felt their eyes grow wider. Brianna was on the verge of tears, one's of anger, relief, and hurt. And the fact that _they _had caused her to get like that, hurt thirty times worse than the punch she'd given them.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Brianna stormed out the room, fighting back the tears, shaking with rage.

The twins just sat on the floor and stared after her.

* * *

><p>As the hosts sat in their meeting to discuss the dance, everyone couldn't help but notice the tension between Brianna and the twins.<p>

Brianna hadn't even looked at the twins after their prank. She wouldn't even come within arm's length of them.

"So, is everyone clear on their role in the party?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone nodded.

They all gathered their stuff and got ready to get ready for the party.

"Brianna…" Kaoru called out to the girl, walking towards her, his brother close behind him.

Brianna stiffened but didn't turn around.

"Brianna…" it was Hikaru's turn to call out her name.

"_What?!_" Brianna snapped. "What do you want?!"

The twins flinched back from her angry tone.

"We just…we just wanted to apolo—" Kaoru started but was cut off.

"Apologize? APOLOGIZE! You think that it's _okay _to trick someone into thinking their dead like that? No, it's not okay!" Brianna whirled around and began to yell at them.

"You guys…actually did something like that…?" Carissa asked as her face clouded in anger. "That's horrible! Did you not even take into consideration how Brianna would feel?! Are you two that selfish!?" Carissa was also yelling, which shocked the hosts.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! What the fuck were you thinking?!" the red haired girl continued.

"Alright! We're sorry! We just wanted to spend Halloween with her!" the twins yelled, blushing.

Brianna felt her anger ebb away a bit as she took in their sulking forms. They were really sorry. Brianna sighed and walked towards the changing room, book bag in tow. The hosts watched her curiously while Carissa stared in wonderment.

'_She couldn't really be considering…?'_

Brianna stepped out in a Minnie mouse costume, it was big and puffed out a lot at the belly and chest area. The whole outfit was considerably baggy.

Brianna walked over to the twins and grabbed their hands, hauling them up to their feet.

"Well…you did scare me…so I guess I have to hold up my end of the bargain," she stated, dragging them to the Halloween party.

The twins stumbled after her, shocked expressions on their faces but then they smiled hugely, their face turning red in joy.

"Hey, wait! I wanna go dance with Bri-chan too~!" Hunny yelled as he sprinted after them, the hosts not too far behind.

Carissa smiled and shook her head.

Well…this was certainly an interesting Halloween, and she knew the party would be just as interesting.

Carissa took off after them, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed=) it was 12 pages on word. <strong>**ANNOUNCEMENT****~:**** I want to apologize in advance for the slow updates that are about to come. School is getting real hectic and I'm moving soon so I won't have that much time to write or update=( but I promise I'll try my best. Review please! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hm…not much to say except…I'M MOVINGXD! So all this week and next I'm gonna be packing up and leaving! I'm excited! All my friends are blasting me angry text messages though lol so I feel very loved right now, but oh well. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Meeting the Parents<p>

Brianna sighed as she and Carissa walked home from school. After having to deal with the rambunctiousness of the host club, she was ready to go home and take a long, and much needed, relaxing bubble bath, lest her murderous feelings get the best of her.

"You 'ight Bri?" Carissa asked as her friend sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I just wish it was Friday already. It's only Tuesday and I'm already ready to ring someone's neck." Brianna explained, letting out an agitated sigh.

Carissa eyed her friend, an expression of pity on her face. Brianna not only had to deal with the host club as a whole, but also as individuals as all the guys, save for Tamaki, repeatedly vied for attention. Most of the time, ninety-nine percent of the time, this resulted in them doing something stupid that got on her friend's nerves. Only a small one percent is when they did something that didn't really get on her nerves.

"It's okay, just wait. After Friday you'll have the whole weekend to relax without worrying about the host club," Carissa stated reassuringly, rubbing circular motions on her friends back.

Brianna glanced at her and gave her a wry smile.

"Yeah…thanks Char."

Carissa giggled.

"No problem!"

The two girls giggled as they made their way inside the house.

"I'm gonna start dinner, okay? You take a bath first because after you get out, I'm gonna be takin a nice, long ass, hot, bubble bath." Brianna explained as she took off her shoes.

Carissa nodded her head, taking off her shoes, and rushing to her room to get ready for her bath.

Brianna sighed as she made her way to the kitchen. She was going to make empanadas, much to both girls pleasure. As Brianna took out the ground turkey meat, dumped it in a bowl, and began to season it, the phone rang.

'_Who could that be?' _Brianna thought as she sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as she began to knead the meat.

"_Oh! Brianna! Hi, how are you?"_

Brianna paused what she was doing as she registered the female voice.

"Oh…hello Mrs. Tsuki…I'm good, how are you?"

"_Fine really. Can't say much for my husband though."_ The woman giggled.

Brianna cracked a small smile.

"Ah…yeah. I'm sure."

"_Anyways, as much as I enjoy talking to you, I didn't call for pleasantries."_

"I'm sure."

"_Well dear…see, the thing is__—__" _before Mrs. Tsuki could finish, a voice rung out and interrupted her.

"_Margret! Is that that blasted girl!" _ a man yelled.

Both Brianna and Margret let out an irritated sigh.

"_Yes dear, it's Brianna. I was just going to tell her about__—__"_

"_Let me talk to her!"_

There was a slight scuffle noise before the man's voice rang clear in Brianna's ear.

"_Hello!"_

"Hello Mr. Tsuki. It's nice to hear from you again after all this time." Brianna drawled out, slight sarcasm coloring her voice.

The man growled.

"_Don't get smart with me you little__—__"_

"_James!" _ Margret's voice rang out, sounding appalled and reprimanding at the same time.

James muttered a few curses and then sighed. Brianna smirked as she dumped the meat into her pot to let it cook, washed her hands and took out the discs she'd need. She then took out her deep fryer and added oil to it, turning it on to let it begin to heat up.

"_Look. I didn't call to have a fight with you."_

"Really? I couldn't tell." Brianna quipped as she began to wash out her bowl.

The man growled lowly before sighing.

"_I only called to tell you that Margret and I shall be visiting you."_

Brianna, who had been pouring sauce onto the meat, froze and nearly dropped the whole can into the still cooking meat.

"What…?" came her strangled reply.

"_You heard me. You know I don't like to repeat myself." _James snapped, irritation lacing through his voice.

Brianna sighed, scooping out the meat and putting it onto the discs, sealing the meat inside the discs by folding the disc over the meat and using a fork to press it closed.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you. But what I can't fathom is to _why_ you suddenly want to come here."

"_Because I have to check on my daughter of course!" _James yelled into the phone.

Brianna sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Right…anyways, when are you coming?" she asked, taking out the empanadas.

"_This weekend. Saturday to be exact."_

If it weren't for the fact that she had already put the plate of food down on the table, she probably would've dropped it.

"…Huh…?"

"_This weekend, Saturday. We shall be over at your house! And I swear, if I find that anything has happened to my daughter, so help me I will__—__"_ there was a banging noise.

"_Brianna? Sorry about him, don't pay him any attention. So yes, we shall be coming over on Saturday. Until then! Bye!"_

Before Brianna could say anything, the phone went dead and Brianna let out a tired sigh, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, who was that?"

Brianna turned around to find Carissa in nothing but a flimsy, silk tank top and shorts.

Taking in her expression, Carissa groaned.

"Oh no…don't tell me."

"Yep."

"When are they coming?"

"Saturday,"

Carissa let out a long, irritated sigh.

"Nooooo~! That means I'm gonna have to wear plaid and flannel clothing now~!" she whined.

"Yep. Bests get to hidin them hoochie mama clothes of yours." Brianna replied, walking out of the kitchen.

Carissa let out another moan.

As Brianna sat in the tub, she sighed as she played with the bubbles.

'_If what I have to deal with isn't enough already…just gota throw this onto my plate as well…'_ Brianna thought sourly, fully submerging herself underwater.

_**-Three Days Later-**_

The hosts sat as they watched Carissa and Brianna converse in hushed voices. That had been going on for the past few days and by the furrowed brows and irritated sighs and looks from both girls, it was something that was obviously troubling them. Though what, the hosts didn't know. Whenever they inquired as to what was bothering the two, they'd always brush it off and say that it was nothing.

"Dammit! Can't believe I'm gonna have to put up with my father's bull crap!" Carissa complained, throwing her hands up in the air in agitation.

"_You_? Don't you mean _me_? At least he loves and adores on you. Your father fuckin _hates_ me." Brianna growled.

It was the end of the day and both girls were walking home. After dodging the host's questions, they finally managed to escape the clubroom.

"True that…but I _still_ have to hide the fact that I'm not his '_perfect little angel'_ that he believes me to be." Carissa spat out, crossing her arms and glaring down at the ground.

"I don't see why you don't just tell him, or even show him, who you really are."

Carissa sighed exasperatedly.

"Brianna. You know as well as I do that sometimes, even against your will, you have to hide who you are. Just to make others happy."

Brianna looked down and smiled bitterly.

"Yeah…"

Carissa let out a huff.

"I'm the daughter of the Chief of Police. I have to uphold my father's reputation." Carissa said in a mocking tone.

Brianna began to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Carissa snapped, causing Brianna to stop laughing and smile at her wryly.

"It's just that…I still can't believe I'm friends with the Chief of Police's daughter, or that I'm friends with anyone whose associated with the police…" she murmured, shaking her head.

Carissa smiled a bit as well, letting out a small giggle.

"True that."

Both girls laughed some more, entering their apartment, getting ready for the long weekend ahead of them.

_**-The Next Day-**_

"Char, you ready?" Brianna hollered from the living room.

"Give me a sec! I just have to put away a few more clothes and all my other 'inappropriate' things!" Carissa yelled back.

Brianna rolled her eyes. Why hadn't she done that _last_ night like she had told her.

Carissa was currently hiding all her boy related things, stuffing it into one of her unused suitcases. She was also packing up all of her _revealing_ clothing, and replacing it with plaid dresses that went a little ways past her knees, some even being ankle length. None of the dresses were sleeveless, and Carissa even went as far as to hide all her shoes and replace them with penny loafers. She even hid all of her makeup, leaving only lip gloss and perfume.

_**Ding Dong**_

Brianna cursed quietly as she made her way over to the door.

She had done nothing different, not that it mattered if she did. Carissa's father would still hate her.

'_I hope she's finished…' _Brianna thought glumly as she reached the door, hesitating for a second, and then reaching out to open the lock.

'_Here goes nothin…'_ she thought sourly, unlocking the door and opening it.

Brianna's mouth dropped open at who she saw.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" she yelled, trying to slam the door closed, but was met with resistance as the hosts pushed their way into the house.

"We came to get answers!" Tamaki explained as he and the rests of the hosts sat on the couch and plush chairs.

Brianna glared at him, already knowing that it was him who dragged all the hosts out. Haruhi sat next to him, looking apologetically at the fuming girl.

Before Brianna could open her mouth, Carissa came running in, decked out in an ankle length plaid dress, frilly ankle socks, and penny loafers.

"Brianna! What's wrong? I heard you yell and—"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hosts, who in turn stared back at her in surprise. Even Kyoya and Mori had shocked expressions on their face.

It was quiet for a few seconds until Carissa let out a little shriek and dashed back to her room.

The hosts watched her go before turning back to face Brianna who only sighed and made her way over to the door. Opening it wider, she gestured with her hand for them to leave.

"Look. Now's not a good time, okay. We'll talk more on Monday, alright? Now please get out." she stated.

The twins pouted.

"What?! there's no way we're gonna leave! We just got he—"

"_Get the fuck out, NOW!_" Brianna growled out in English menacingly, her voice leaving no room for argument.

The twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi gulped as they shot up and tried to race out the door. However, before they could leave, a woman's voice floated down the hallway.

"_Dear, I believe their apartment is this way,"_ she said in English.

"_Shit!_" Brianna cursed, immediately slamming the door closed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is not good!" she mumbled.

The hosts eyed her curiously, wondering what was wrong.

_**Ding Dong**_

The doorbell rang, causing everyone to look at the door.

Brianna cursed again as the doorbell rang again. Obviously, whoever was ringing it didn't have much patience and Brianna was sure she knew who it was who was ringing the doorbell.

The doorbell rang again, followed by three hard knocks on the door.

Brianna glared at the door and then directed that glare towards the hosts.

'Come with me' she mouthed, and the hosts did just that. They followed her as she led them into a room that Haruhi recognized as Brianna's bedroom.

"Look you guys, stay here and don't make a sound, okay. And _don't _touch anything either. Just sit on the floor and stay absolutely _quiet_." Brianna told them, before slamming the door closed and rushing back to the living room.

The hosts just shrugged and did as they were told, not willing to get on the obviously stressed girl's nerves, lest they face her wrath.

Brianna took a deep breath as she opened the door and was met with the smiling face of a woman who had the same coal black eyes and pale complexion as Carissa, and the frowning face of a man who had the same red hair as her boy crazy friend.

Plastering on a fake smile, Brianna let them in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tsuki. How was the flight here?" she asked in Japanese, as she watched them take in their surroundings.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. I love what you've done with the place," Mrs. Tsuki, Margret, said, also in Japanese, smiling at the girl.

"Hmph. It definitely reflects the horribly dressed girl who lives here, but none of the innocent girl that resides here." Mr. Tsuki stated gruffly, copying his wife by also speaking in Japanese.

"James!" Margret scolded, glaring at him.

Mr. Tsuki, James, huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Brianna's smile didn't waver as she stared at the man.

"I'm sorry it's not to your liking. Do you have any inquires as to how I could furnish this house to suit your tastes more?"

The man didn't pick up on her well concealed sarcasm as he blushed and looked away from her.

"Uh…no…"

Brianna smiled wider and cocked her head to the side.

"Really? That's too bad. Then I guess it's not as bad as you think it is, seeing as you can't find something wrong." This time, she didn't bother to fully conceal the edge in her voice.

James whipped his head around to glower at her. They had a silent stand off as they sized each other up.

"Now, now," Margret said, stepping in between the two. "The house is designed very nicely. More importantly, where's Carissa?"

"I'm right here mother,"

They looked up to see Carissa come out of her room and make her way over to them.

"Carissa! My baby girl!" instantly, James face lit up and he held his arms wide open, beckoning her into a hug.

"Daddy!" Carissa exclaimed, bounding over to him and wrapping her hands around his neck as she hugged him.

"How are you? She hasn't done anything to you, right?" her father asked worriedly after he had let go of the girl, his eyes quickly scanning over the girls form.

"Daddy, you worry too much!" Carissa giggled out before going around her father and hugging her mother.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Carissa squealed.

"I missed you too dear," Margret replied, petting the girls head.

"How about we go to the living room to continue this reunion?" Brianna asked, gesturing for them to go sit down.

The two adults nodded and made their way over to the couches. Carissa hung back and let the sweet, angelic, smile drop from her face.

"I hate this." she whispered to Brianna who could only sigh.

"Just go with it. They'll be gone tomorrow," Brianna whispered back.

"I know, but still! I hate these types of clothing,"

"Just deal with it."

"Ugh…I know…by the way…did you get rid of the guys?"

Brianna sighed.

"No…they're in my room. I told them to be quiet and to not touch anything."

Carissa snorted.

"The hosts? Quiet?"

Brianna let out an irritated sigh.

"Yeah…I know. Let's just hope that they listen to what I've said."

Both girls sighed as they made their way towards the living room.

They talked and got along well enough. A few times, Carissa and Margret had to intervene when things got heated between Brianna and James, but most of the time it was pleasant.

"I want to see Carissa's room." James declared, getting up and waiting for Brianna and Carissa to stand up.

Brianna and Carissa glanced at each other before quickly standing up and walking towards Carissa's room.

"Of course father," Carissa murmured.

She opened her door and allowed for her father and mother to walk in. Her father surveyed the room appraisingly, taking in every detail.

"Good. I approve of it." He declared, walking out, followed by his wife.

Brianna and Carissa glanced at each other and let out soft, in audible, relived sigh.

"I want to see Brianna's room now." James ordered, slipping into his Chief of Police persona.

Carissa stiffened slightly and Brianna would've done the same if she hadn't known how to handle a situation like this.

"Sorry, but no can do."

James lifted a brow.

"And why not?"

"You don't have probable cause. Besides, you don't have a right to enter my room unless I let you. You can enter Carissa's because she is your daughter, but…how would it look if the Chief of Police entered a young girl's room without permission?" stated smoothly.

James stiffened, and Brianna, who noticed this, smirked, getting ready to go for the killing blow.

"And even _if_ you are the Chief of Police in America that means absolutely _nothing_ here. You have no power here."

James sighed gruffly, his face turning a light shade of pink. As he was about to stomp away, he stopped when a crash was heard from Brianna's room.

Brianna and Carissa stiffened. Of all times to act up, why did they choose now?

James gave Brianna a quick, smug smile, and then pushed open the door.

"What's going on in here?!" James yelled, glaring at the group of guys, and a girl, who were all standing up and looking down at one of guys who was sprawled on the floor.

"Heh…heh…why hello there?" Tamaki said, waving his hand awkwardly.

The others also waved awkwardly, besides Kyoya and Mori who just stood there, staring at them blankly.

'_They are so dead!'_ Brianna thought as she glared at them.

James turned his head so that he was facing Brianna.

"What is the meaning of this?!" James demanded, glaring at Brianna.

Brianna sighed and opened her mouth, getting ready to explain, but was cut off.

"No, don't tell me. You were going to do weed or crack with these kids and were planning on dragging my innocent daughter down with you! Isn't that right?"

Brianna opened her mouth again but was only cut off again.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Carissa stay with you! We should've never allowed her to become friends with you in the first place!" James yelled, his face turning red.

"Now James…" Margret started.

"Don't try to stop me Margret! I will not let my innocent daughter be defiled by these hoodlums!"

He would've continued with his rant if it weren't for the sounds of laughter coming from behind him.

Whirling around, he glared at the twins.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Be-because…you called Carissa…innocent!" Hikaru said through his laughter, clutching his stomach.

"Carissa is…nowhere _near_ innocent!" Kaoru laughed out.

Brianna and Carissa glared at them, hoping they would see so that they could _shut the fuck up_, but of course, they were oblivious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER'S NOT INNOCENT!" James bellowed, his face beat red, veins showing on his forehead and neck.

The boys stopped laughing and shrunk back. James whirled around and started yelling at Brianna.

"ARE THESE THE KIND OF PEOPLE YOU LET AROUND MY DAUGHTER?!" Brianna didn't reply, she just stared up at him, face blank.

"Daddy…" Carissa stated weakly, but he didn't respond, he just kept yelling at Brianna.

"GOD DAMMIT DAD! LISTEN TO ME!" Carissa finally snapped, glaring at her father who stopped yelling and let his jaw slack after registering what his daughter had said.

"What Hikaru and Kaoru said before was true. I'm not…innocent, like you think I am…" her father just stared dumbly at her as she began to explain to her parents as to what she was really like.

Once she was finished, she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry for keeping this from you…Mom…Dad…"

It was silent until Margret's sigh broke it.

"Oh sweetie…I wish you would have been more honest with us…but regardless, I'll always love you, no matter how you are."

Carissa gave her mother a smile as her way of saying 'thank you'. She then looked at her dad whose head was lowered to the ground.

"…I can't believe this…" James finally mumbled out.

"Dad…" Carissa started, staring at him sadly.

"I can't believe…that she actually has you lying to cover for her!" he finally got out, glaring daggers at Brianna.

"No! Daddy it's the truth I—"

"Don't worry, I'll take you away from here! Pack your stuff! You're leaving!" he grabbed Carissa's arm, but before he could drag her away, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

James turned around and glared at Kyoya.

"Excuse us, but we should at least be able to introduce ourselves," Kyoya stated, giving the enraged man his 'host club' smile.

James shook off Kyoya's hand and turned around to face him, a glare on his face.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family." James visibly stiffened. "The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The blonde who was on the floor is Tamaki Souh. The small one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi Morinozuka. And the brunette is Haruhi Fujioka, a commoner." Haruhi bristled at that.

As Kyoya had gone through, explaining who everyone was, James just kept getting stiffer and stiffer.

"We are all students from Ouran High school." Kyoya finished.

James stared at them before letting out a strangled: "So?"

Kyoya smirked, one that Brianna recognized as his shadow king smirk.

"Brianna is one of Ouran's top notch students. It won't do to have you disrespecting her. Brianna has done nothing but protect Carissa from harm, for instance when she protected her from a bully in our school."

'_Oh shit…he knew 'bout that?' _Carissa thought, but then she smirked. _'Is he…defending Brianna?'_

Brianna just looked at Kyoya with wide eyes.

'_Is he…is he defending me…?'_

James just gaped. Kyoya's smirk grew wider.

"Besides…didn't you say that you were the Chief of Police?" James nodded, not liking the vibe he got from the kid. "If I'm not mistaken…I'm sure that the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's went to America to help train your police in hand to hand combat…" James paled and gulped. "And I'm sure the Chief of Police at that time was you, wasn't it?" James nodded. "I wonder what your government would think if you were to disrespect a close friend of theirs…tell me…don't you think that there would be trouble?"

James paled even more and gulped audibly, sweat forming on his brow. With a grunt, he let go of Carissa and stormed off, his wife following close behind him. Everyone waited till they heard the front door slam before they let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"Well…we should be going. We've caused enough trouble as is. Come on everyone, the car's waiting outside." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

Everyone nodded as they made their way to the door, Brianna following behind them as Carissa went to her room to fix it back to the way she had it.

Everyone said their good-byes as they headed down the stairs, Kyoya being the last one out. Before he could leave, however, Brianna grabbed his arm. He looked back at her, an eyebrow raised as he watched as she slowly lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hey…Kyoya….thanks for…you know…what happened back there….for sticking up for me…" Brianna murmured, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Kyoya smirked.

"You're welcome…but I wonder…how are you going to make it up to me?" Brianna twitched before sighing and smiling wryly at him.

"It was too much for me to even begin to hope that you'd do something nice for me without compensation, huh?"

Kyoya's smirk grew.

"What is it that you want?" Brianna asked, letting out a sigh.

Kyoya turned around fully to face her, climbing the steps until he was right in front of her.

"Go out with me Friday."

Brianna blinked then blinked again, a stupefied expression on her face.

"…_Huh_…?"

Kyoya smiled in amusement.

"Go out with me Friday. I won't take no for an answer."

Brianna just raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Sure...why not?"

Kyoya's smile grew a bit as he turned and left.

"Dress fancy." He told her, before walking the rest of the ways down the stairs and disappearing into the limo.

Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaaay…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand…done! Wow! This has to be my longest chapter yet! 15 pages! Hehe=) <strong>

**Anyways, why did Kyoya ask her out? You won't know until after the next chapter hehe….**

_**Review replies:**_

**Creeped out: You're like the 5****th**** person to tell me that, lol.**

**brianna0122: I'm glad you like it and that you like the character. Wow, a lot of people have told me that.**

**bored411: Yeah, they sure did. She would've but that was like a filler/special chapter so I didn't make her stay mad at them for long. If it wasn't, she'd probably remain mad for 2-3 chapters. Anyways, here's that update;D**

**Vivien G: Woow~ you reviewed a lot (not that I'm complaining;)! Well I guess I'll split my responses by each chapter you reviewed.**

**Chapter 1: I'm glad you like the girls and their personalities.**

**Chapter 2: Hunny is just innocent but that's okay;D. I'm glad you think she does, and yeah, they're pissed but they'll get over it. Yep Haruhi and the girls get along well.**

**Chapter 3: I'm glad you like the girls so much.**

**Chapter 4: Yeah, you'll find out soon enough why she is like that and really? I never thought about the feeling of cake being smashed in my face but yeah…I'm curious nowXD**

**Chapter 5: Yep, she has. But don't worry, you'll find out what happened to her soon enough and also why she sounds all professional like when she fights. I know they are annoying, but they are just gonna get worse. You won't find that out for a few more chapters.**

**Chapter 6: Yep. My sentiments exactly. And yeah, I feel ya. I wanted to beat them up myself and I wrote them that way.**

**Chapter 7: Yep, they sure are.**

**Chapter 8: Yeah, I've been dying to put that in somewhere. Yeah I felt bad for them, how Brianna reacts is the same way my mother reacts-.-". Yeah she can be…sometimes.**

**Chapter 9: I made them switch up like that for a reason, you'll learn why as I delve deeper into their past, especially Brianna's. Yeah, they got her good. That happened in Hannah Montana? Wow…I actually got the inspiration from a friend of mine.**

**Chapter 11: Really? I'm glad you feel that way. Yeah…I can't see those two being together.**

**Chapter 12: I'm glad you think that way as well=) Yep, they are a little. They're gonna have to grow up if they want to have a chance with Brianna. Really? You did…maybe I'll add them in later on. Yep, it's definitely war.**

**Chapter 13: I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, neither can I…how sad is that? Yeah…they definitely are jealous.**

**Chapter 14: I'm glad you found it sweet, and yeah, they are.**

**Chapter 15: I'm glad you found it adorable.**

**Chapter 16: I'm glad you liked it and yeah, I'm glad you see them as siblings as well….but maybe I'll change my mind as the story progresses. That's cause I have a bunny just like that.**

**Chapter 17: Yeah, no one bother's Hunny because of his strength and also because he has Mori, that's why I did it.**

**Chapter 18: All will be revealed in due time…and when it is revealed, I hope it shocks you! Yeah, they've been friends for a bit.**

**Chapter 19: Yeah, her past did come into play for this, and I hope this question solved the mystery of Carissa's parents! You'll find out about Brianna's parents later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, sorry for this **_**very**_** short chapter! Not much happens but it **_**is **_**kind of important, so please read and review!**

* * *

><p>A Crack<p>

Brianna groaned as she turned off her blaring alarm clock. Getting up, she tried to block the sun that came streaming through her window from her eyes. Moaning, she went to the kitchen to start breakfast, which consisted of sausage, eggs, and biscuits.

After a bit, Carissa came stumbling out. They grunted at each other, seeing as neither of them were morning people and didn't feel like talking right then.

As the two ate, Carissa studied Brianna. She noted that her friend looked a lot more tired and worn down than usual. Frowning, Carissa tightened her grip on her fork, knowing that the only reason her friend was like that was because she was extremely stressed and was keeping it locked up, which was a very bad habit.

Gripping the fork a bit tighter, Carissa pulled her hand back, and launched it across the table.

Their table wasn't long, but it wasn't short either, it was of a medium length, so it didn't have too long a distance to travel.

At the last second, Brianna lifted her fork and, in a sweeping motion, hit Carissa's fork, causing it to clatter to the floor.

"Carissa…" Brianna growled in warning, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Carissa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaned back in her chair, a scowl on her face.

"Brianna! What's wrong? Normally you would've thrown your fork before mine even got close to you! You're obviously stressed! You had to deal with my parents this weekend and then their daily phone calls till they go back to America in two weeks, and I know that hosts have been putting a strain on you, but still! If you don't vent out your stress then who knows what'll happen if you crack? And we both know that you cracking isn't a good thing!" Carissa yelled, matching her friends glare with one of her own.

"Carissa, I'm fine. Just….just drop it okay?" Brianna answered, letting out a breath.

Carissa pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Brianna—"

"Carissa, please just drop it, please." Carissa let out a huff.

Pushing herself away from the table, Carissa got up from her chair and gathered her dishes, leaving the discarded fork on the floor.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she placed the leftover food in the microwave, and left to get ready for school.

Brianna sighed as she pushed around the last bit of her food. Growling in frustration, Brianna shoved the last bit of food into her mouth and stormed off to get ready.

The two girls walked to school in silence.

"Hey…Bri…" Carissa mumbled out, glancing at her friend.

Brianna looked at her, eyebrow raised in questioning.

"I'm…I'm sorry about what I said and how I acted before…it's just that…it's just that I'm worried 'bout you, ya know? I don't want you to suffer alone. Didn't I tell you before that, no matter how much you try to push me away, I'll always be here for you? I just wish…just wish that you'd listen to me when I tell you that you can confide in me! I know it's hard for you to trust people, given you-know-what, but I'm your best friend! I may not have gone through what you went through, but I'll still be here for you!"

Brianna looked down at the ground, a soft smirk on her face.

"You're an idiot for it too…trusting someone like me…"

"Brianna!"

Brianna let out a short laugh, casting a sideways glance at her friend.

"Carissa…what you've done for me already is enough. You helped me escape that hell hole, and without you, I'd probably still be there. You don't have to push yourself for me."

"That's not true! If it weren't for you I'd still be living under a mask!"

"Char…you're my best friend, you know that. But…I don't want to push my burdens on you; they're not yours to deal with."

"But—"

"But nothing. You know that I carry a lot of baggage with me, and some of the stuff I carry is so dark and twisted, I don't want to ruin your sanity by sharing it with you. I trust you completely, hell, you're the only person I **do** trust, but…you already know that I will never be able to trust someone the way you trust me…I can't, not anymore. Not after…" Brianna faltered.

She stopped walking and took in a deep, shaky breath. Fisting her hands, Brianna began to tremble slightly.

"Bri, you okay?!" Carissa asked worriedly, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah…just some unpleasant memories…" she breathed out, relaxing slowly.

Carissa frowned.

"Well get them out of your head! You're far away from that shit now!"

Brianna gave her a sardonic grin.

"I wish I could, Carissa, but…no matter how far I put all that shit behind me…no matter how much I wanna leave the past in the past…I can't help recall all the shit I had to do…all the people I had to hurt…and I can't help but worry that by me making one mistake…he'll find me again, and drag me back to that place."

"He won't find you!"

"How can you be so sure!? Carissa, one wrong move and he'll catch me and drag me back! And if he catches me, he'll catch you and then he'll kill you! I'm sorry bout I don't want that to happen, I can't let that happen! Everyone I've ever loved have been killed or harmed because of me! And I'll be damned if I lose you too! I won't be able to take it if I lost you as well! You're the most important person in my life, Carissa. Loosing you is not something I can afford to do."

"Brianna…." Carissa looked into the sad eyes of her friend.

Though she tried to hide it, Carissa knew that Brianna still held sadness from what had happened to her, and who could blame her?! Ten years in that hell hole…she could only imagine the kind of physiological torture that she went through. And now, all the pain and horrors Brianna felt and saw was in her eyes, shining through for all to see.

"I promise to be more careful if it makes you feel any better." She finally got out.

Brianna smiled softly.

"Thanks Char…" Carissa smiled.

"Come on! Let's get to school before we're late! We only got two minutes before school starts!" Carissa called off as she ran off, looking at her phone to check the time.

"Shit!" Brianna cursed, easily catching up to her friend.

The twins and Haruhi looked up as the door burst open and in came Brianna with a panting Carissa on her back.

"Really, I can't believe you got tired after running only **half** a block." Brianna said, not looking winded at all, even though she had ran with Carissa on her back.

"Oh shut up!"

Brianna laughed as Carissa pouted.

"Hey, how come you guys were late?" Hikaru asked, as the two girls made their way to their seats.

"We're not late." Brianna stated, while Carissa hopped off her back and sat in her seat.

After she said that, the bell rang.

"See."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes.

"Normally you guys are here earlier, so what gives?" Kaoru asked.

"None of your business." Brianna snapped, sitting in her seat.

Both boys narrowed their eyes at her.

Before they could snap back, Haruhi butted in.

"Class is about to start you guys." She said, nodding her head at the teacher who just walked in.

The twins stuck their tongue out at Brianna, who just rolled her eyes. This caused them to glance at each other and Brianna in confusion.

Carissa let out a low sigh.

Normally, Brianna would've hit them, but she didn't, which Carissa knew was because she was still thinking about their earlier conversation. She hated it whenever they had conversations pertaining to the past. Whenever they did, Brianna's emotions would become unstable and who knew what she would do or say? She would go into an almost comatose, lethargic state.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, at least for Carissa. For Brianna, the day flew by in a blur, she could remember nothing. All the voices, colors, and sounds melded together and she could barely distinguish them.

Throughout the entire day, as the twins bothered her, Brianna remained unresponsive and just merely brushed off their antics. She didn't hit them or berate them; she did nothing which confused the twins and Haruhi immensely. All Carissa could do was hope that her friend would snap out of it.

Now, as the two girls served the guests, all the hosts, and even the customers, noticed Brianna's strange behavior.

"Lunar-san is everything alright?" a girl with low pigtails in her hair asked.

Brianna didn't say anything; she just absently poured the tea.

"Lunar-san…?"

Brianna snapped her head up quickly, but in the process of doing that, the teapot slipped from her grasp and shattered onto the floor, scattering glass shards and splattering tea all over the floor.

"**Shit!**" Brianna cursed, jumping back from the mess.

Everyone stared at the mess and then at Brianna. It wasn't like her to get startled so easily or to create messes.

"Sorry…I'll go clean it up…" Brianna muttered, turning around to go back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Lunar-san?" the girl asked, turning towards Hunny and Mori.

Hunny shook his head and Mori shrugged, both watching Brianna's quickly retreating form.

This question was asked by all the girls to their host seeing as Brianna was unresponsive and Carissa was closed-lipped about whatever it was that was bothering her friend. All the hosts could do was shrug, seeing as they didn't know what was wrong either.

As the guests filed out to leave, they waved good-bye and told Brianna to feel better. She just nodded along absently, not really taking in what they were saying.

As soon as they were all gone, Brianna went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Carissa and the hosts trailing after her.

"Hey…Brianna…is something wrong?" Haruhi asked, watching as Brianna washed the dishes.

Her back was turned to them so they couldn't see her expressions.

Shrugging, Brianna answered, her voice monotone. "Nothing's wrong."

The hosts turned to Carissa who just ignored their prodding looks, and began to sweep the floor.

Deciding to change the subject to see if he could get a reaction out of her, Kaoru asked: "So…how was it having Carissa's parents over?"

"Fine." Brianna answered, shrugging again.

"When are your parents going to visit?" Hikaru asked.

And with that question, he got a reaction out of her.

Brianna stiffened, and Carissa flinched, before going back to washing the dishes.

"They're not coming, and they never will."

"Why not?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"They're dead."

The room grew quiet after her statement.

"Not that it matter's now, anyways." Came her bitter statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow.

"It's not like my parent's would've wanted to visit their monster of a child."

"You're not a monster Bri-chan!" Hunny cried.

Brianna stopped what she was doing and turned around, a twisted smile on her face. Her expression was one of pure mockery.

"You don't know anything, Hunny-senpai. I may not look like it, but I'm a monster on the inside."

Everyone just stared at her, while Carissa watched on with sad eyes.

"You're a nice person, Bri-chan…" Hunny said, Mori nodding his head in agreement.

Brianna's twisted smile grew.

"Nice, huh? You know…my parents used to call me an 'angel'. I wonder what they would think if they saw their precious 'angel' now." Brianna burst into a fit of laughter, and to the hosts, it sounded bitter and humorless. Almost maniacal. "Oh, I could only imagine the look on their faces if they saw me now! That'd be one funny sight!"

Brianna continued to laugh. Sighing, Carissa stopped sweeping and ushered the hosts out of the clubroom, closing the door after them, though they could still hear Brianna's twisted laughter.

Carissa walked back into the kitchen, a disapproving look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Carissa…" Brianna snapped after her laughter had subsided.

"Stop calling yourself a monster!" Carissa yelled, glaring at her friend.

Brianna shrugged, going back to washing the dishes, a hard look in her eyes.

"I am one. All the shit I done seen and did…the only word to describe me is a monster."

Carissa just stared at her friend helplessly.

* * *

><p>The hosts walked out of the school in silence, all replaying Brianna's strange behavior and wondering why she kept calling herself a 'monster'.<p>

Tamaki turned his head towards Kyoya, a hard look in his eyes.

"Hey, Kyoya…" said boy turned his head to look at him. "I know you've been researching Brianna and her past." The rest of the hosts looked at the two in surprise and interest. "I'd like to know what you've found."

The others nodded in agreement. Kyoya looked at all of them and sighed. There was a short pause before he answered.

"Nothing." Every ones eyebrows shot up.

"Huh? What do you mean 'nothing'?" Hikaru demanded.

Kyoya looked at him in irritation.

"Just what I mean; **nothing**. No birth records, doctor or hospital records, or even school records, besides from the one's I got from this school."

"So…what are you trying to say?" Kaoru asked, sensing that there was more to his words.

Kyoya stopped walking, which caused the others to stop as well, and faced them, a grave look on his face.

"What I'm saying is, Brianna Lunar doesn't exist."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun duuuuuuun~ oh boy! A lot of drama and confusion is goin down!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**bored411: I'm glad you liked that chapter! Yeah, the stress did pile up and look what happened. Don't worry though, the date is comin up reaaaal~ soon;)**

**Vivien G: Try writing down the story names so you don't forget, and yeah, Carissa's father is a jerk. One of them was going to have to ask her out sooner or later, and I hope this chapter solved the mystery of Brianna's parent! And yeah, I'd be interested in your ideas.**

**Anyways. hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW please! Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22, Christmas

**Hi…yeah ok, I know I haven't been updating this story but no worries! I have the next eleven chapters for this story planned out and I plan on updating three of them, since I'll be focusing on this one for a bit. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Christmas Special<p>

"What Brianna would like for Christmas?"

The hosts nodded.

Carissa pondered it for a few seconds before answering.

"She likes home-made gifts so if you want her to **really **like it, you're better off making her something 'cause she'll appreciate it more." She answered with a shrug.

The hosts blanched. They weren't good with making home-made things.

Carissa snickered at their expressions.

Earlier, the hosts, minus Tamaki and Haruhi, had come and asked Carissa what Brianna would like for Christmas, and upon learning the answer, the hosts knew they were in trouble.

"You…you wouldn't happen to know how to sow…would you?" Hikaru asked her.

Carissa opened her mouth to answer but was cut off.

"No, she doesn't, but I do. Why ya need to sew?" Brianna asked as she walked into the clubroom, sucking on a lollipop.

"Err, ah…no reason! J-just forget we mentioned it!" Hikaru stuttered out, he and the others scurried out of the room.

Brianna watched them leave, an eyebrow raised.

She looked to Carissa who shrugged and started whistling innocently.

Brianna sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to eating her lollipop.

_**The Next Day-**_

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in class, sewing.

They were making a red and black, hat, scarf, and gloves set for Brianna, seeing as those were her favorite colors (they had called Carissa and asked her).

"Sup guys. Whatcha got there?" Brianna asked as she peeked over Kaoru's shoulder.

The twin's cheeks went aflame as they quickly hid the present.

"Nothing!" they said, getting up and walking away from her.

Brianna watched them then turned to look at Carissa, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The fuck's wrong with them?" Carissa just blinked owlishly at her friend, then sighed and face palmed before shaking her head and shrugging, walking off.

"What?" Brianna asked as she followed her friend.

"Nothing. Forget it." Brianna opened her mouth to say something but Carissa changed the subject. "Hey Haruhi! Who's that scarf for?"

Haruhi jumped and quickly turned to face her two friends.

"Um…it's for Tamaki-senpai…"

"Why would you make him something? I thought you found him annoyin?" Brianna asked as she took a seat next to the girl.

Carissa sighed and shook her head.

"Christmas is comin soon Bri!"

Brianna blinked.

"It is?"

"**Please**don't tell me you forgot! That's the whole reason we're getting that week long break!"

Brianna shrugged indifferently.

"You know I don't care much for Christmas. I only give you a gift every year 'cause of protocol, and plus you'll make it into a big deal if I don't."

Carissa pouted.

"Do not!" Brianna gave her a look to which Carissa huffed and looked away.

"Right~"

"Fuck you."

"That's not very nice."

"Ha. Like you can talk."

"But it's expected of me to be mean. It's not for you."

"…Touché…" Brianna smirked while Carissa pouted.

"So do you know what you're getting everyone?" Haruhi asked them.

"Yeah." Both girls replied.

Haruhi nodded just as the bell rang.

As everyone filed out of the room, Brianna quickly caught up to the twins.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?" they replied.

"It's just because you guys didn't bother me so I figured something was up."

"Well nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked them skeptically, quickly grabbing onto their sleeves to prevent them from moving. "Look, you can tell me if somethin's wrong."

The boys blushed when she grabbed onto their sleeves but they quickly pulled out of her grip.

"I-it's none of your business!" they said before running down the hall, leaving a stunned and pissed off Brianna.

She growled and stalked off to her next class.

_Math 2-A-_

Brianna slammed the door open and plopped into her seat just as the bell ring. She grumbled incoherently as she stared at the board.

She stopped her grumbling when she heard a growl and grumbling. Looking over to the seat next to her, Brianna felt her mouth drop.

There was Kyoya with a sewing needle in his hand, trying to sew something.

What, however, she didn't know because he quickly caught her looking at him and he quickly hid it.

"Need some help?" she asked, smirking in amusement.

"No, I don't" he said stiffly.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He said forcefully. "Besides, it's none of your business."

Brianna blinked and then growled at him.

"**Excuse **me for trying to help." She grumbled, turning back to stare straight at the board, arms crossed.

She stayed like that for the rest of the class, ignoring anyone (namely Tamaki) who tried to talk to her. When the bell rang, she was the first one out as she stomped to her next class

_Science 3-A-_

Brianna plopped into her chair and grumbled incoherently, her face darkened with anger.

When she had finally calmed down, there was only five minutes left of class and she realized that Hunny and Mori hadn't talked to her. She looked over at them and raised a brow as she saw them huddled together.

She got up and quietly made her way over to them.

"What are you guys doin?" Hunny and Mori jumped and quickly hid whatever it was they were doing.

"N-nothing Bri-chan! It's nothing!" Hunny exclaimed, his face turning a light shade of pink, with Mori nodding his head in support.

Brianna furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"But—"

"It doesn't concern you, Bri-chan!" Hunny said, just as the bell rang.

Brianna watched as they quickly packed up their stuff and left. She then let out a slow breath.

Okay. So she expected those words from the twins, knowing them, and hell, she **definitely** expected those words from Kyoya, but **not **from Hunny and Mori.

Her eye twitched.

Whatever it was that was bothering them, it had to do with her, and she be damned if she didn't know what it was.

Huffing, she grabbed her things and stormed out of the room to her next class.

Just as she turned the corner to go into the hallway that led to her class, she bumped into someone.

"The fuck?!" she cursed, rubbing her nose and glaring up at whoever it was she had bumped into. "Watch where the fuck you're go—Kaoru?"

Kaoru stared down at her apologetically.

"Sorry Brianna…" she shook her head.

"Nah, it's cool, but what's wrong? You seemed to be in a rush."

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer but stopped, his eyes widening.

"I-it's nothing! I got to go. Bye." He tried to maneuver around her quickly but Brianna quickly grabbed onto his sleeve, stopping him from running away.

"Wait a sec! Where do you think you're going?"

"I-uh…"

"I'm not lettin you go till you tell me what's wrong."

Kaoru sighed.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just trying to go to the bathroom."

She glared at him and he flinched and looked away from her.

"Bullshit Kaoru! I know that whatever it is that is goin on between you, Hikaru, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori involves me too! Why, I don't know. But I'll be damned if you think I'm just gonna allow you too not tell me!"

Kaoru sighed but didn't say anything. Brianna's glare turned fiercer and she slid her hand down to grasp his hand, before tugging him along.

Kaoru blushed and began to stutter.

"H-hey! W-what are you d-doing?!"

She didn't answer; she just kept pulling him along.

"W-where are we going?!"

"The bathroom." She stated simply.

"But you can't go into the boy's bathroom!"

Brianna smirked.

"Oh no~ who said we're goin to the **boy's **bathroom?"

Kaoru's eyes widened when the bathrooms came into view but instead of letting go of his hand, she began to drag him towards the girl's bathroom.

"Br-Brianna! W-wait, d-don't!" Brianna slammed the door open and dragged a resisting Kaoru into the bathroom.

She slammed open one of the stalls and hauled the blushing boy into it, and then locked it behind her.

"What the hell is goin on Kaoru?!" she demanded, yelling at him.

"I can't tell you!" he yelled back.

"And why not?"

"Because I can't okay! So please don't force me to tell you!"

Brianna took in a shaky breath, and then let it out.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever the hell you want." She opened the stall door and slammed it shut behind her.

Kaoru blinked in shock.

He honestly hadn't expected her to give up that easily.

He shook his head and opened the stall door, only to find a sadistically smirking Brianna by the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, in about ten seconds this bathrooms gonna be flooded with girls, so you might wanna hurry up." Just as she said that, girl voices could be heard.

Kaoru's eyes widened and Brianna's smirk widened as she quickly left the bathroom just as the bathroom began to get flooded with girls. Kaoru quickly shut the door and locked it and hopped onto the toilet seat so that they wouldn't see his feet.

He mentally groaned as he buried his hands in his head.

He should've known that she wouldn't have let it go easily and without consequences.

Brianna strolled into her classroom, a small, innocent, smile on her face.

The teacher turned from the board to glare at her.

"So nice of you to join us Lunar-san."

She ignored him and sat in her seat next to Carissa.

Carissa eyed her friend wearily.

She knew that look, and that look meant that she had done something. What it was that her friend had did, she didn't know.

When the teacher had turned back to the board, Carissa leaned over and began to whisper to her friend.

"I'd know that look anywhere, and though I'm not sure I wanna know, I'll ask anyways. What did you do?"

Brianna just smirked.

"Let's just say that I'm feelin better."

Carissa just shook her head and sighed.

Whoever it was that had the misfortune of pissing her friend off, she prayed for them.

When there was only five minutes left of class, Kaoru came tumbling into the room, looking disgruntled. He got scolded by the teacher and was, thankfully, let off with a warning.

Carissa stole a glance towards Brianna, and by the sadistic grin that was on her friends face, she knew it was Kaoru who had had the misfortune of pissing her friend off.

Carissa winced.

She could only imagine what her friend had did to him.

_**The Host Club is now open for business-**_

Brianna was ready to punch someone.

And by someone, she meant 'someone's', namely Kyoya, the twins, Hunny, and Mori.

Whatever was effecting them was also effecting their hosting because multiple times, their clients had to draw their attention back to them. When the club had finally ended and everything had been cleaned up, Brianna blocked the hosts from leaving.

She sent them a glare while she frowned.

"I wanna know what the hell is you guys problem with me and I wanna know **now**." She snarled out.

"I believe I said this before but I'll say it again. It's none of your business." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses.

"How the hell is it none of my business when it obviously concerns me!?"

"It doesn't concern you! We just don't feel like talking about it with you! It's none of your business!" Hikaru snapped.

Brianna blinked, then let her head drop, causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. She then tossed her head to the side and regarded them with cold, emotionless eyes.

"You're right. Sorry. Like you guys said, **it's none of my business.**" Her voice was cold and dead.

She then turned, opened the door, and then slammed it closed.

"Br-Brianna! Wait for me!" Carissa yelled as she quickly grabbed her bag and Brianna's.

When she passed by the stunned hosts at the door, she glared at them.

"You guys are fuckin retards. You dumbasses just fucked everything up." With that, she turned and ran out of the door.

_**The end of the week-**_

All week, Brianna hadn't talked to the hosts; she had barely looked at them. When she was forced to talk to them, she had no emotion in her voice and eyes.

Now that it was the end of the day, and the club room was all cleaned up, Brianna bid good-bye to Tamaki and Haruhi, while Carissa said good-bye to all of them and they left.

As they walked home, Carissa began talking.

"Hey…Bri…"

"Hm…?"

"Don't ya think you should make up with the others?"

Brianna stopped walking and raised a brow at her friend.

"Why…?"

"Well…I'm sure they'd like to be friends with you again—"

"If they really wanted to be 'friends' again, they'd have done somethin already."

"You are so stubborn."

"If it really bothered you we wouldn't be friends."

"True…"

Brianna opened their apartment door and flicked on the lights.

"C'mon, let's start on our homework."

Carissa groaned and Brianna just shook her head and laughed.

_**Christmas Eve-**_

"Okay…and…done!" Brianna declared as she finished putting the lights on the tree.

She turned on the lights and Carissa 'oo'-ed and 'aah'-ed.

"I love it!" she squealed, hugging her friend. "You rock Bri!"

Brianna smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, that's nice to know and all but you can let go now."

Carissa latched onto her tighter.

"No way! Christmas is about love and joy, so I'm gonna hug you as long as I wanna!"

"Then you won't eat."

Carissa quickly detached herself from the girl.

"I love you, but I also love your cooking."

Brianna laughed as she went to start cooking.

Carissa followed her, of course not to help since she sucked at cooking, but just to provide chatter.

By the time she finished cooking, it was nighttime.

"So…are you gonna give the guys your presents?" Carissa asked Brianna as she put the pumpkin pie in the fridge to cool.

She closed the fridge before turning around to face her friend.

"Dunno." She answered, shrugging.

Carissa opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the doorbell.

Brianna shot her a puzzled look to which she shrugged.

Brianna walked to the door and cracked it open.

"Ye-What the hell are you guys doin here?!" outside her door was the entire host club.

"We came to celebrate Christmas with you!" Tamaki answered.

Brianna just gave him a blank look.

"Go home." And she slammed the door closed.

"Who was that?" Carissa asked as she came out of the kitchen.

Brianna opened her mouth to tell her 'no one', but was interrupted because of the banging on the door.

"But Brianna~ we all came to celebrate Christmas with you guys~!" Tamaki whined.

Carissa blinked, and then turned to face her friend.

"C'mon Bri, its Christmas Eve. Let them in."

Brianna face palmed and grumbled. Sighing, she opened the door and let the hosts in.

"Merry Christmas!" Tamaki yelled as he dragged in a pissed off Haruhi.

"It's Christmas Eve moron." Brianna snapped, watching as they made themselves comfortable.

Tamaki then pouted and went to his emo corner and began to grow mushrooms. Brianna's eye twitched as she stomped over to him, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Stop growing mushrooms in my house!" she yelled, kicking him.

"Be nice Bri." Carissa said.

Brianna just huffed and stomped away from the boy.

Tamaki recovered quickly as he jumped up and began talking.

"Let's exchange gifts!"

"You do that on Christmas day retard." Brianna grumbled.

Tamaki pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"But I wanna do it now~" he whined.

"Okay, okay! Just shut up!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah~!" he cheered.

'_When this is all over…I swear I'm gonna kill him.'_

Noticing the look on her friends face, Carissa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, just six more months and then we're outta here." _She whispered to her in English.

Brianna let out a breath and nodded her head.

"Here Haruhi!" Tamaki said, thrusting his gift towards the girl. "Your present!"

He didn't seem to notice the light pink that dusted her face.

"Uh…thanks senpai…this is for you…" she mumbled, handing him his gift.

And that's how the gift exchange started.

Brianna sat on the couch, after giving her gifts to Tamaki, Haruhi, and Carissa. She eyed the ones that were under the tree that were for the others. Just as she was contemplating whether to give it to them or not, she was brought out of her musings by Hunny's voice.

"Um…Bri-chan…" she looked down at him.

He, along with the twins, Mori, and Kyoya held out gifts to her.

"What's…this…?" she asked wearily.

"The reason we were acting like that was because we didn't want you to find out what we were making you for Christmas." Hunny explained.

Brianna's eyes widened as it all started to make sense and she felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"Thanks…" she said sheepishly, taking the gifts from them.

She opened Hunny's first and found it to be a stuffed bunny that resembled her. She laughed and thanked him. She then opened Mori's and found that it was a stuffed raccoon. She smiled and thanked him. Next was Kyoya's, and she found a bracelet inside.

"Aww~ thanks Kyoya~" she said, shooting him a cheeky smile.

He just shot her a glare to which she laughed.

Lastly, she opened the twins. Hikaru gave her a black hat with red diamonds on it and the right hand glove with the same design on it. Kaoru gave her a red scarf with black hearts on it and the left hand glove with the same design.

She laughed and thanked them.

She then got up and made her way over to the tree, and pulled out the presents and handed it to them.

She had made Kyoya a scarf, the twins; bracelets, Hunny; a stuffed cat, and Mori; a stuffed dog.

They thanked her and she smiled.

Carissa's stomach growled, interrupting the moment.

"Brianna~ I'm hungry~" she whined.

Brianna sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright. I'll feed you." She answered, and then addressed the others. "Since you're here, you might as well stay and eat." They nodded and started making their way into the kitchen.

Carissa smiled as she ate, watching as her friend interacted normally with the others. She then frowned as a saddening thought passed through her head.

'_I wonder if we'll be able to leave come June…'_

She shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind. She decided she'd worry about that when the time came.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay….so…I know this is crappy and I'm sure you didn't enjoy it but…hopefully you did?<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**Fishpuppy: I assure you she does exist, but you'll find out soon enough why there are no records of her.**

**bored411: yes, there's more crazy enough involved, and she will snap some more. Don't worry, a certain someone will help her through it!**

**Vivien G: have you tried splitting them into categories like how they do it on fanfiction? (there's an anime category and then there are subcategories like naruto and ouran?). I know what books you're talking about, I read them. You'll find out soon enough and I'm glad you like it!**

**3: I'm glad you love my story!**

**AnimeQueen122: I updated!**

**Um…Review please? if you don't I understand, this chapter was crappy…..until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter! Yeah~! Hopefully this one was better than the last one-.- Anyways, enjoy~! And sorry about the shortness of this.**

* * *

><p>The Party<p>

"You're going to the dance…with KYOYA?!" Carissa screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at her friend.

Brianna shrugged indifferently as she continued to walk to school, staring straight ahead.

It was Friday, four days after Brianna had 'cracked', and both girls were currently walking to school. Things had been awkward between them and the hosts, especially after what Kyoya had told the hosts, but they slowly but surely began to become 'normal' around each other again.

"B-but why?!" Carissa continued.

"That's what he wanted in repayment for helping me out with your father, and does it really bother you that I'm goin to the dance with him?"

"No…not so much bother…it's just that…I'm surprised ya know! You could've told me this when he first asked you!"

Brianna shrugged again.

"Didn't think it was important."

Carissa stopped walking and let her mouth drop open in shock.

"Not **important**?!"

Brianna stopped walking and turned around to look at her friend. She sent her a confused look as she nodded.

"You honestly don't know the significance of this…do you?" Carissa asked her, face-palming.

"How is there any 'significance' to this?"

"Forget it. Just forget I said anything." Carissa replied, beginning to walk again.

"Bu—"

"So what are you gonna wear?" Brianna glared at her, not appreciating being cut off, but dropped the subject.

"I don't know…maybe just a regular suit, since he said to dress formal."

Carissa choked on her spit.

"**Please **tell me you're joking!"

Brianna just raised a brow at her.

"But I'm not joking."

Carissa stopped walking, again, and stared at her, aghast. Brianna turned around with a sigh and just stared at her friend, waiting for her friend to explode.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?!_" ah…and there it was.

"No, I'm not, and can you go back to speakin in Japanese please?"

Carissa took in a deep breath, and then let it out. Giving her friend a hard stare, she began to talk.

"There is **no **fuckin way that you are going to a dance dressed like a guy. It's not the first time you've been to a formal party. You should know how to dress!"

Brianna's face darkened, and, realizing her mistake, Carissa began to panic.

" Shit! Bri, I am **so** sorry! You know that I would never mention it on purpose—!"

"Forget it Carissa. I'm gonna have to get over it sooner or later."

"Bu—"

"Forget it. Let's get goin before we're late to school." Carissa stared after her in worry.

.

"So what time is Kyoya comin to pick you up?" Carissa asked Brianna as she curled the girl's hair.

"I'm actually gonna meet him there." She replied, shifting slightly in her dress.

"Stop moving!" Carissa reprimanded her. "Okay, so did you guys arrange a meeting time?"

Brianna rolled her eyes before answering.

"Just to be there by eight."

"Okay…so it's seven-fifty right now," Carissa said after glancing at the clock. "So as soon as I get this last strand of hair…Done!" she unplugged the curling iron and stepped back, appraising her work, before smiling. "Perfect! Now stand up so I can see the whole thing!"

Brianna let out an irritated sigh and got up, turning around so her friend could see how she fully looked.

Carissa squealed at the sight.

Brianna had on a black, form fitting to the waist, elegantly pleated dress with a knotted bodice that shaped the sweetheart neckline of the flowing, strapless mesh gown which was also accompanied by a coordinating, sheer black shawl. On her feet were silvery-grey high heels. Her hair was loosely curled and her eye shadow was done to create a smoky effect, and she had red lipstick on.

"You look so. F'ing. Hot!" Carissa squealed again.

"I feel weird." Brianna muttered, reaching up to push up her glasses, only to draw her hand back when she remembered that Carissa had forced her to ditch her glasses to use contacts, much to her chagrin.

"You look great," Carissa replied, waving her hand dismissively as she went to get their coats, leaving Brianna to stare after her.

Carissa had on a red form fitting, revealing, strappy dress with black high heels. Her hair was straight and curled slightly at the ends and her makeup was the same as Brianna's.

"C'mon, let's go. Don't wanna be late!" Carissa said, handing Brianna her coat.

"I'd rather not go…" Brianna muttered, taking her coat and walking out the door.

"Oh stop complaining. It's one little dance."

"To you it is, but to me it's nothin but a nuisance. You actually **like **these things. I don't. I hate things like this."

"Whatever! You ain't got no choice but to go."

Brianna just grumbled incoherently.

They didn't talk for the remainder of the walk. Once they reached the school however, Carissa began to talk.

"Wow~ I suddenly feel like we should've arrived in a limo or somethin." Carissa said, whistling as she took in all the expensive cars people were arriving in.

"Meh. Too much money and plus, it'd be a waste because we only live three minutes from school." Brianna said, walking into the building with Brianna right behind her.

Carissa nodded her head.

"Yeah…guess you're right."

It became silent between the two of them again and Carissa used that time to take in her surroundings.

As the two walked, she noticed various people were staring at them.

The girls were glaring at Brianna with something akin to jealousy. Some of the guys were staring at her while most were staring at Brianna.

Carissa nearly laughed.

The guys were nearly drooling and the fact that both girls were slightly swaying their hips in a slightly seductive way (her consciously while Brianna did it unconsciously) didn't help either.

They finally reached the ballroom and went inside, Brianna rolled her eyes and Carissa whistled in awe.

"Wow…they really went all out with this party, huh?" Carissa stated, taking in the elaborately decorated room.

"Unnecessarily so." Brianna replied.

"Aw~ don't be like that! They did a good job."

"Whatever."

"Well Ms. Party-pooper, I'm gonna find me some sexy guys to flirt with and you better find your date! It's already eight o' clock."

Brianna had rolled her eyes at the first part, but when Carissa had told her it was already eight, she had cursed and ran off to find Kyoya.

Carissa watched her friend go and snickered.

She knew that the hosts were in for a shock.

.

Brianna sighed irritably.

She swore she had been all over the ballroom and yet, she still hadn't found Kyoya. She also had to decline offers to dance with each step she took.

Why they asked her, she didn't know, but she was tired of having them ask her.

"I swear when I find him I'm going to murder him." She muttered as she weaved through the crowd of teenagers. "I'm going to use the slowest, most painful way I know to kill him and then I'll—" she was cut off when she ran into someone's back.

She stepped back a bit and rubbed her nose.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

She looked up to curse at the person she had ran into, but stopped when she locked eyes with the person.

"Kyoya! I was looking all over for you!"

Kyoya raised a brow at her.

"Excuse me miss but…do I know you?"

Brianna rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm being serious."

Brianna's eyebrow's furrowed and she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Ne, ne, Kyou-chan, who's this? Is she your date? She's very pretty! Right, Takashi!?" Brianna turned around when she heard Hunny and watched as he bounded up to them.

"Ah." Was Mori's only reply as he nodded.

Brianna opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the interjection of two new voices.

"Eh~ we've never seen you before~ are you new?" the twins came up and peered into Brianna's face, a mischievous yet curious look on their face.

Brianna was about to shove their faces away from her own, when one of her hands were captured by Tamaki's who used his host club smile on her.

"Such a beautiful and exotic princess! Won't you please do me the honor of telling me your name?"

Brianna was to make a snide remark but was yet again cut off.

"Have any of you guys seen Brianna? I just saw Carissa a little while ago, but Brianna wasn't with her."

"I AM BRIANNA YOU MORONS!" said girl screamed, a tick mark appearing and beginning to throb.

The hosts just all stood there in shock, until the twins began to laugh.

"Ha-ha! Good one!"

"No, she ain't liein. The girl you see is Brianna, just a made-up version of her." Carissa interjected as she walked up to the group.

Carissa placed her hand on Brianna's shoulder and smirked as she took in the shocked expression on everyone's face. Brianna just stared back at them irritably.

The hosts continued to stare in shock at her.

They'd always thought she hid behind baggy clothing because she was self-conscious about her body, but now they could see that was definitely not the reason.

"Why are you guys still staring at me like I've grown two heads? Say something!" Brianna finally snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kyoya was the first one to snap out of his stupor.

"You look nice. The dress suits you." He stated after clearing his throat.

Hunny and Mori were next.

"Nice dress." Was all Mori said.

"You look really pretty, Bri-chan!"

Haruhi was next.

"You look great!"

The twins were next.

"Wow…" they breathed out, and this caused Brianna to raise an eyebrow at them. "You really know how to clean up nice." They finished with a devilish smirk.

Brianna glared at them, and opened her mouth to snap back at them, but was unable to as she was smothered.

"Oh my darling daughter~ you look so beautiful~ daddy is so proud~" Tamaki cooed as he crushed Brianna in a hug.

He was unaware of the dark looks the rest of the male hosts were shooting him.

"Mph! Leggo Tamaki!" Brianna yelled against his chest.

"_**Tamaki-senpai~**_" Tamaki froze and slowly turned around to see Carissa, with an icy smile on her face and a deadly aura surrounding her. "_**It took me such a long time to get Brianna to look as good as she does and I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin my hard work…right~?**_" Tamaki nodded feverishly and quickly let go of Brianna and backed up, fear evident on his face. "Good boy!" Carissa reverted back to her normal, happy self, leaving the others stunned.

Brianna smoothed out her dress before turning towards her friend.

"Thanks."

"No problem. There was just **no **way I was gonna allow him to mess up my hard work."

"That was the only reason you did that, wasn't it."

"Yep!"

"Wow~"

"Brianna."

Said girl turned around when she heard her name and stared at Kyoya, an eyebrow raised.

Kyoya sighed and held out his hand.

"Come on, you are my date. You are warranted to at least dance once with me." Kyoya said, a smirk on his face.

Brianna raised an eyebrow but shrugged and sighed, placing her hand in his.

"Wait! What do you mean 'your date'?!" Hikaru demanded, his face flushing slightly in anger.

"You never asked her to be your date!" Kaoru added.

Kyoya smirked in a high and mighty way.

"Actually, I did."

"When?" Hunny asked and Mori just stared at Kyoya waiting for an answer.

"When we were leaving from their house last weekend." He answered. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." He closed his hand around Brianna's and dragged her out onto the dance floor, leaving behind the stunned hosts and a grinning Carissa.

"H-hey! W-wait a sec! Stop pullin!" Brianna stuttered out.

Kyoya stopped moving and turned around to face her.

He didn't say anything; he just pulled her by her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, swaying them to the beat of the music.

Brianna stumbled for a split second at the sudden movement, but quickly matched Kyoya's footsteps.

"A little warning next time?"

"Be better prepared."

Brianna frowned and Kyoya smirked.

"Yo, your fan girls are glarin at me." She said after a bit.

"Are they? I haven't noticed." It was true, he hadn't. He was too busy glaring at the ogling men.

"Yeah, well, they are. So can we stop dancin already?"

"No."

"What! Why not?!"

Kyoya just smirked.

"I'm not ready to let go of you yet." He lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

Brianna stiffened when she felt his hot breath whisper into her ear. She hadn't expected him to do something like that.

Kyoya pulled back and smirked at her, a small sense of pride building up that he had left her speechless.

They danced in silence for a bit more, until Kyoya drew away from her and bowed.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Milady."

Brianna sighed and decided to play along.

"The pleasure was all mine." She curtseyed as she said this, and when she lifted her head back up, she saw something flash in Kyoya's eyes, but it was gone before she could identify it.

Kyoya just smirked a bit, and then turned to leave, but he was quickly bombarded by women who were all begging to have him dance with them.

In the commotion, Brianna was pushed away from Kyoya.

"Whoa!" she cried as she stumbled back.

Instead of falling to the ground, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and her back collide with a solid chest.

The person breathed a sigh of relief, which caused the hair on top of her head to stir slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Brianna blinked, before quickly looking up and staring into the amber eyes.

"Oh, hey. Thanks Hikaru, I'm good."

Hikaru gave her a small, smug smile.

"No need to thank me, I am your knight in shining armor."

Brianna let out a laugh.

"If you say so. Whatever makes you happy."

They smiled at one another for a moment, when Brianna was suddenly pulled out of Hikaru's grasp.

Brianna gasped as she stumbled into the person's arms. She looked up into another pair of amber eyes.

"Kaoru?! What the hell?!"

Kaoru glanced down at her, away from his brother and smiled.

"Let's dance!" Kaoru said as he led her away from Hikaru and began to dance with her.

"Ah! Hey, Kaoru! Wait a sec!" Brianna cried as she was led away.

She quickly fell into step with him, glaring up at him.

"Could you not pull me along like that?" she grounded out.

"Sorry, I just wanted to dance with you for a bit." He smiled at her apologetically.

Brianna rolled her eyes, but her mouth twitched upwards.

They danced in silence after that, and after a while, Kaoru twirled her and let her go, causing her to twirl away from him and into someone else's arms.

Brianna blinked and looked up into Hikaru's face, who had a surprised look on his face.

Brianna turned her head and glanced back at Kaoru who just smiled and bowed, before turning and walking away.

Brianna glanced back at Hikaru, shrugged, and smiled. Hikaru just looked down at her before smiling and taking her hand and began to sway her to the tempo of the music.

They danced in silence until Brianna let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked in concern.

"Nothin." She lied, but as soon as she said that, her stomach let out a growl.

Hikaru stopped moving, causing her to stop as well, and just stared owlishly at her, before bursting out laughing.

He let go of her and clutched his stomach, doubling over. Brianna just grumbled at him.

Once he stopped laughing, he straightened up and smiled wryly at her.

"Go get something to eat." He said, bowing and walking away from her.

Brianna huffed and stomped towards the food table. She grabbed a plate and started to put food on it. Once she was satisfied, she leisurely leaned against a nearby pillar and began to eat, scanning the room.

She saw Carissa dancing with some guy with red hair and a scary looking face, Haruhi had been dressed up as a girl and was now dancing with Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru were also dancing with girls.

She caught sight of Kyoya, who was also dancing with a girl, and the two locked eyes. Kyoya smirked as he mouthed: 'you're next'.

Brianna rolled her eyes and went back to stuffing her face with food.

Once she was finished, she went to get more food, but was stopped when a pair of arms flung themselves around her waist.

"Bri-chan!" Brianna stumbled a little at the force of the blow, but quickly caught herself.

"Hey Hunny-senpai, enjoyin yourself so far?"

"Yep! But it would be even better if you danced with me!"

Brianna blinked as she was forcibly dragged to the dance floor, her plate being set back on the table.

"Ah! W-wait Hunny-senpai!" Brianna cried as Hunny stopped moving and began to twirl with her.

"Wee~" Hunny cheered as they spun together.

When he finally let go of her, Brianna stumbled and half fell into the arms of someone else.

"Th-thanks Mori-senpai…" she muttered as she looked up at him.

"Welcome."

Brianna straightened herself out and smiled wryly at him.

"I don't suppose you'd want to dance with me as well?"

Mori cracked a small smile at that and gently grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

They danced in quiet, simply swaying to the music.

"Excuse me Mori-senpai, I believe it is my turn now."

They stopped dancing and looked at Kyoya, who stood there with his host smile on.

"She is my date after all."

Mori reluctantly nodded and slowly pulled away from her.

Brianna glanced at him and then sighed, making her way over to Kyoya.

"Hey Brianna, dance with us!"

"No! I wanna dance with Bri-chan!"

"Whoa! Hey, what the hell?!"

Just as Brianna took a step forward, Hikaru and Kaoru had each grabbed her arms and Hunny had wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I'm afraid she's already dancing with me."

They all turned to look at Kyoya who still had his host club smile on his face but he had a dark aura surrounding him. The others, besides Brianna, sweat dropped and shivered in fear.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! You're causing a scene!" Tamaki cried as he came over, pulling a reluctant Haruhi along.

They had formed a circle around Brianna and in noticing this, she sighed and decided to speak up.

"Good. You're all here, I was wonderin when I should talk to you guys bout this, but I guess this is a good time as any."

The others looked at her in confusion, waiting for her continue.

"I know that you've been researching about me, Kyoya, and that you told everyone what you found out, or lack of, about me." A shocked look flittered over all of their faces. "I get that you're curious, so I'll tell you something about me." An expectant look crossed all of their faces.

"My real name is Brianna Lunar, and the reason you won't find anything about me is because they were destroyed."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"B-but how—" Tamaki started, but was cut off.

"I gave you that much. Don't press for more." The others shut their mouths. "My past is my past, and I'd rather that you **didn't **look into it. Trust me, it's better this way."

"How is it 'better this way'?! We're friends Brianna! You should be able to trust us!" Hikaru yelled.

Brianna lowered her head, letting her bangs shadow her face.

"Hikaru...my past is…something that normal people who live happy lives, such as all of you, cannot even begin to understand. If you wish to remain happy and innocent, if you wish to keep living ignorant to the real ways of the world, you'll **stay out** of my past." Brianna turned away from them, grabbed Kyoya by his hand and dragged him away from everyone, leaving everyone else in shock.

Once they were away from the group, Brianna stopped tugging Kyoya along. She turned around and looked expectantly at him.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Kyoya blinked, then shook his head, as if to bring himself back to reality.

"Well what?"

"You said we were gonna dance, so let's dance." She held out her hands expectantly and Kyoya quickly took them and began to sway them to the music.

"You are…an interesting puzzle…one that remains stubborn to be unsolved." Kyoya murmured after a while, an amused smirk on his face.

"And you remain the stubborn solver who just doesn't know how to quit." Brianna returned his amused smirk.

They danced together for the rest of the night, neither dancing with anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't, for the LIFE of me, figure out how to end this chapter.<strong>

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but meh, I know it's better than the last one:D I hope you enjoyed it though!**

_**Review replies:**_

**bored411: that was the only part I really liked and sorry this wasn't updated faster! You'll find that all out soon enough so no worries!**

**LOL: All will be revealed in due time, and that's okay, keep typing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The Fight<p>

"I'm tired~"

"That's what your dumbass gets for stayin up all night to drool and fantasize over hot guys in those magazines of yours."

"Screw you! Them guys are smexy!"

Carissa and Brianna leisurely strolled to school.

It was Monday; two days had passed since the party.

"Eh…yeah right."

"Hmph. You just can't appreciate the fineness of hot guys in magazines."

Brianna's mouth turned into a frown for a split second before she went back to her aloof expression.

"You're just completely stupid. It's amazing that you actually have the capacity to learn how to play all them instruments."

"I resent that! I'm an average smart. You're just **way **above average. If you wanted to, you could've gotten into Harvard with no problem, yet you choose to remain in high school with me."

Brianna shrugged casually, turning her head to face the girl, a small smirk on her face.

"We both know that you wouldn't last a day without me."

Carissa frowned.

"Not true! I so could!" Brianna giggled, shook her head, and then continued walking.

Carissa fell back a little and let her frown turn into a small smile.

Though she'd never admit it, she knew Brianna was right. They both needed each other, more so than any normal person could ever understand.

Carissa's face darkened slightly.

'_But we're not exactly 'normal' are we…?' _she mused.

"Yo slow poke! Get ya ass movin already! Ain't got no time to dawdle!" Brianna turned her head back to look at Carissa, an irritated look on her face.

Carissa quickly changed back to her happy demeanor and skipped to catch up to her friend.

.

"Sup Haruhi?" Brianna said as she took her seat in front Hikaru's.

"Hi~ Haruhi~" Carissa greeted the girl as she sat in front of the girl.

"Hi Brianna, Carissa." She replied, glancing up from whatever it was she was writing.

Then, the twins came in and instead of making a beeline for Brianna; they just walked to their seats and remained silent.

Brianna raised an eyebrow at their action and turned around in her seat to face them.

"Hello to you guys too."

They remained silent, not even sparing her a glance.

Brianna's eyebrow twitched and she opened her mouth again but was cut off by the teacher who walked in, calling the class to attention. Brianna cast them one last look before turning back around in her seat and watching the teacher.

.

"Why are you guys so quiet? Not that I'm complainin or anything, because I am enjoyin the peace, but still, what's up with ya'll?" Brianna questioned the twins as she walked to her next class with them.

Carissa and Haruhi had hung back and were just observing what was happening.

The twins didn't respond. Instead, they just frowned and began to walk faster.

"Hey! Wait a second damn you!" Brianna growled, speeding up to match their space.

The twins began to run and Brianna ran with them.

Brianna hissed as she quickly grabbed onto their arms effectively stopping them from moving

"The fuck is wrong with you guys?!" she growled out, glaring at them.

"There's nothing wrong." They both replied, struggling in her vice like grip.

She didn't buy it, not even a little bit.

"So help me god…Hikaru, Kaoru, if you do not tell me what the hell is wrong I will—" she was cut off by the warning bell that told them they only had one minute left to get to class.

Brianna let out an irritated sigh and let go of the two boys, before shoving past them and making her way to her class. The twins hung back and let Haruhi and Carissa pass them, both girls shooting them looks. One inquiring and the other, reprimanding. The twins paid them no mind as they followed behind the two girls.

Brianna stormed into her next class, her dark aura filling the room and the students with fear as they all rushed out of the way to avoid her. She plopped into her seat, which was conveniently placed between the twins, and glared at them as they took their seats on either side of her, before turning her glare to the front of the room.

_**Lunch time-**_

"Are you simply going to ignore me all day, or are you gonna tell me what's the problem?" Brianna questioned the twins as they made their way to lunch.

Haruhi and Carissa glanced at each other, already feeling the impending doom, before turning back to look at the three before them.

The twins stayed silent, hopping she would just drop the topic. They were getting really irritated and annoyed really fast.

"Are you seriously gonna keep up with the silent treatment?! How old are you two?!" Brianna finally snapped, her burning ferociously and fiercely.

That's when the twins snapped as well.

Whirling around, they faced her, a snarl twisting their lips and their eyes flashing with anger.

"Why can't you just mind your own business for once and leave us alone?! Did it ever occur to you that maybe we just don't want to deal with you?!" they were shaking in barely controlled anger.

The three girls stared in shock at them, their mouths slightly ajar.

'_I can't believe them…what the heck's gotten into them?' _Haruhi wondered, never seeing the twins so angry.

'_These idiots…are seriously ruining their chances with her…' _Carissa thought, wanting to ring their necks for being so stupid.

Brianna, on the other hand, felt herself tremble a bit as unwanted memories came flooding into her mind.

"_You stupid little brat! How fuckin __**dare**__ you fail me!" the back side of his hand met with a three-year old Brianna's face._

_Brianna sobbed as she held her cheek tenderly._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I'm sorry!"_

_He roughly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up and sneered at her._

"_I should just put you in the brothel so I don't have to deal with you!" he began to drag her out the room by her hair and Brianna felt her eyes grow bigger as she sobbed louder._

_She had seen what women in brothel's had to do, seeing as he had put her in there once to test her out, and she didn't want to go back there._

"_Please no! Please! I'm sorry! I promise I won't fail you anymore! I promise! Please don't put me back there! Please don't get rid of me!"_

_A twisted smile graced his face as he looked back at her._

"_You saved yourself once, you can do it again." His twisted smile didn't leave his face as he dragged a screaming and sobbing Brianna._

Brianna took in a sharp intake of breath as the memory ended.

She took a moment to compose herself as she felt any previous emotion, including anger, leave her. She glanced up at the twins with cold, dead, emotionless eyes.

"Fine." Even her voice was void of any emotions. "If that's how it is, I'll comply to your wishes." She turned on her heel and walked away from them, towards the garden.

Without glancing at them, Carissa scurried after her, leaving the three hosts to stare after them.

_**Host Club-**_

The others noticed that there was something amiss between the twins and Brianna. It was the usual pattern of them not calling her over to take their orders or to just annoy her that tipped them off. The only difference this time was that Brianna wasn't making an effort to find out what was wrong, but they over looked it, figuring that, like always, by the end of the hosting hours, they'd be friends again.

But that wasn't the case.

Once hosting hours were finished, and the hosts noticed that Brianna and the twins hadn't made up from their fight, they began to worry.

"Um…Bri-chan…?" Hunny called out cautiously to the girl, who turned around and looked at him inquiringly. "Did…did something happen between you, Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

Brianna blinked, before a sardonic smile twisted her lips.

"Oh…? Didn't you know? We've cut all ties with each other." She answered smoothly, shouldering her bag.

Hunny's eyes widened, along with the other hosts (besides Haruhi, Carissa, and the twins) as they soaked in her words.

Brianna's sardonic smile grew.

"That's right. As of this afternoon, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I officially ended our 'friendship'."

A stunned silence filled the room at the end of her words.

* * *

><p><strong>That…was…crap.<strong>

**I'm sorry for this crappy chapter and also the extreme shortness of it, but please review anyways!**

_**Review replies:**_

**briannap0122: I wrote more!**

**Kyoya the second: yep**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899: I'm glad you thought it was cute!**

**Guest: thank you, I'm glad you think so! Sorry this wasn't a speedy update, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

**Vivien G: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Her past is depressing, and she found out because she has her sources;) I'm glad you liked the setting for the date and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**I know it was crap but please review anyways! I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I'm not sure if that'll happen.**

**Anyways, I hope you (hopefully) enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad you guys actually enjoyed the last chapter; it makes me happy to know that. I also want to take the time to thank all the people who Reviewed, Favorite-d, and Followed my story! I also hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Make Up and Unexpected Encounters<p>

It had been three weeks since the twins and Brianna had called off their friendship, and a certain pair of twins weren't taking it so well.

They would mope around a lot and steal glances at their foul mouthed ex-friend when she wasn't looking or paying attention. They weren't as cheerful or outgoing and were more withdrawn than usual. It was even affecting their hosting work as they didn't respond to their guests with the same candor as they usually did. All around, they were just a lot more irritable and mopey than usual.

Brianna, on the other hand, was seemingly unaffected by the loss of their friendship.

She didn't act any different from usual and she only spoke to the twins when absolutely necessary. She was fine, unaffected, it was just as if they had never been friends to begin with.

But Carissa knew better.

Though Brianna _seemed _unaffected by what happened, Carissa knew that she really was.

She had buried those feelings of hurt and sadness deep within her in an effort to not be affected by what happened between her and the twins, but no matter how far she buried them, Carissa knew that her friend was hurting. That the fact that she and the twins were no longer friends pained her; and Carissa wanted to do anything to help console her friend.

That's why after school on Thursday; Carissa decided that she would help her friend out.

"Carissa, let's go." Brianna ordered, shouldering her bag.

"Oh, wait! Let me just finish up here, then I have to run back to math because I left my magazine there, and then I'll meet up with you, kay?"

Brianna raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and nodded, walking out the door.

Carissa waited till she could no longer hear her friend's footsteps before sighing and facing the twins.

"Hey. Hikaru, Kaoru, let's have a chat." The two boys turned to her with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't you guy's think it's time to stop your petty fight? It's not doing you guys, nor Brianna any good. It's hurting all three of you."

The twin's eyes widened, before they narrowed their eyes at her.

"It's not a 'petty fight'! And Brianna is definitely not 'hurting' or anything of the sort! She's perfectly fine! In fact, she could care less! She didn't seem bothered at all these past three weeks!" the twins growled out, eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

Carissa blinked in shock, and then, before anyone could fully realize what was happening, she marched over to the twins and slapped them across their face.

The two boys stumbled back a bit from the blow, touching their swollen cheeks gently, staring in wide-eyed surprise at the seething girl.

"How fucking **dare** you! You ungrateful bastards! Of course she cares! Though she may not show it, nor want to admit it, Brianna gets attached to people very quickly! And the fact that you guys just up and ignored her and then blew up on her when she tried to figure out what was wrong really upset her!"

The twins blinked but then quickly retorted.

"How are **we **ungrateful? And maybe if she hadn't been so pushy and left it alone for once, we wouldn't have blown up on her!"

"You're ungrateful because you don't even realize the full extent of how much she **cares **about you two! How happy it makes her when you're happy, how sad it makes her when you're sad! It's not her fault that she's pushy or over-bearing or nosey! That's just how she was trained! Brianna has the emotional development of a child, but that's not her fault either! She's never had a setting where she could learn to develop her emotions! All she knows is how to control them! If it wasn't for her leaving that awful place she'd—" Carissa cut herself off there, her eyes growing wide and right then, everyone knew that she had been talking about things she wasn't supposed to be talking about.

"Trained…? What do you mean 'trained'? You make it seem as if—" Kyoya started but was cut off.

"That's none of your business." Carissa quickly snapped. "If Brianna chooses to tell you, then that's on her, but I'm definitely not gonna tell you anything." Carissa quickly grabbed her stuff and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

The hosts watched her leave, their heads swirling with the information just given to them.

.

"Took you long enough. Did you get everything you need?" Brianna asked Carissa as she made her way over to the girl.

"Yep!" Carissa replied cheerily, making sure that on her way to meet Brianna, she erased all the anger and irritation off her face so her friend wouldn't suspect anything.

"Let's go then." They began making their way back to their apartment.

Figuring that she wouldn't have any luck with the twins in apologizing to Brianna, Carissa decided to see if she could get the stubborn girl to apologize to the twins.

"Say…Bri…"

"Hm…?"

"Don't you think it's time that you forgave the twins?"

Brianna stopped walking and faced her friend.

"No." she deadpanned, before walking again.

"Oh come on! I know you miss them!"

"No I don't."

"Brianna."

"I don't Carissa, I don't!"

"_Brianna._"

"I don't! Besides, who'd miss those annoying, pesky little jerks? They're nothin but complete total jackass-assholes who don't even—"

"_**BRIANNA!**_"

"**ALRIGHT DAMMIT!** So what if I do? Not like that's gonna change anything!"

"Well…you could start by saying sorry."

"I don't even know what I'm apologizing for! Remember, they blew up on me when I tried finding out what was wrong."

"You were being a little too pushy."

"I was not!"

"Brianna, we both know that you don't really know how to deal with emotions, yours or other peoples, so sometimes, you come off a little…overbearing."

Brianna grumbled in reply, before sighing in resignation.

"Fine. Than what do you suggest I do?"

Carissa smiled a little evilly and Brianna knew that she'd regret asking.

_**The Next Day-**_

"It's a good thing I had the foresight to ask Tamaki what we were gonna do for cosplay today!" Carissa chirped, brushing Brianna's hair.

Brianna merely grumbled as she allowed her friend to dress her up.

"Just hurry up, and I still don't see how this is gonna help me in apologizing to them."

"Trust me." Carissa let out a giggle. "I'm sure they'd have a hard time refusing you once they see you."

Brianna just glanced at her friend through the mirror in confusion.

The hosts were doing a café sort of dress up so; the hosts were dressing up as butlers and, instead of just wearing their regular clothes, the girls were wearing French maid outfits.

Of course, none of the hosts knew what they were doing, so it'd be a surprise.

"This skirt is too short." Brianna grumbled as she pulled on it.

"As long as it covers the mark, then it's okay."

Brianna sighed again.

She did have a point.

"It's more like a brand then a mark." Brianna mumbled under her breath.

"Alright…and…done!" Carissa cheered.

Brianna stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

The maid outfit was snug until the waist, and then it flared out, stopping a little ways past the mid-length of her thigh. Her hair was brushed back into a high ponytail and she had light make-up on her face. And, of course, Carissa made her lose the glasses and wear her contacts.

Carissa's outfit was a lot skimpier and it clung to her like a glove and she had make-up on her face as well.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Carissa asked her as they heard the giggling fan girls come inside the clubroom.

"Whatever." Brianna grumbled, turning around to head out of the changing room.

Carissa giggled and pulled back the curtain and stepped out, Brianna right behind her.

The chatter in the room stopped for a moment as everyone watched the two girls.

Brianna stepped out from behind Carissa and walked over to Hunny and Mori's table. Producing a pad and pen from her apron pocket, she asked them what they wanted.

Of course, she was met with nothing but blank stares and mouths wide open.

"If you continue to stare at me, you won't get jack shit." Brianna snapped, and this snapped them out of their stupor as they scrambled over their words to explain themselves.

Brianna took down their orders and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Hunny and Mori to stare after her.

The twins watched Brianna as well and their guests had to repeatedly call their attention back to them.

Once Brianna was in the kitchen, she was immediately berated by Carissa.

"Wasn't the plan for you to go to the twins table?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will…just let me get this to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's table."

"Nuh-uh!" Carissa snatched the tea out of her hand. "I'll do it; you just go over to them twins."

Brianna let out an irritated huff, before heading out of the kitchen and making a beeline for the twins table.

The twins watched almost nervously as Brianna made her way towards them.

"What can I get you guys today?" Brianna asked them, but mostly kept her eyes on the twins.

The girls immediately answered her, but the twins looked as if they were in a state of shock.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." The twins snapped their mouths shut and blushed at Brianna's jibe.

"We will not!" they shot back.

Brianna gave them a little smirk and as if realizing what had happened, they quickly turned away from her.

Brianna's smirk fell and she sighed before leaving.

That's how it was until the end of hosting hours, Brianna making little jibes at them to which they responded, before realizing their mistake and would go back to quickly ignoring her.

"Damn stubborn brats…" Brianna grumbled as she began to clean up the kitchen.

"You should really just say sorry." Carissa stated.

Brianna grumbled some more before giving a long drawn out sigh.

"Fine…" Carissa smiled. "But you have to come with me!"

"What!?" Brianna quickly grabbed onto Carissa and dragged her out.

Brianna walked onto the stage with Carissa and grabbed the microphone.

"Before you guys leave…" the girls and the hosts turned to look at Brianna, eyebrows raised. "There's a special song I want to sing." She looked back at Carissa who knew immediately what song she wanted to sing.

Carissa started playing the piano and Brianna took a deep breath before starting, looking directly at the twins.

Sorry seems to be the hardest word-Elton John ft. Blue

(_Italics=Brianna _**bold=Carissa**)

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

_What I got to do to make you love me?  
>What I got to do to make you care?<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
>And I wake to find that you're not there?<br>_**Mm~**_  
>What I got to do to make you want me?<br>What I got to do to be heard? _**Oh~**_  
>What do I say when it's all over? <em>**(Babe)**_  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word<em>

It's sad

**(so sad)**_, so sad _**(so sad)**_  
>It's a sad, sad situation<br>And it's getting more and more absurd _**mm~**_  
>It's so sad <em>**(so sad)**_, so sad_** (so sad)**_  
>Why can't we talk it over?<br>Oh it seems to me  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word<em>

What I do to make you want me?  
>What I got to do to be heard?<br>What do I say when it's all over?  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word<p>

_It's sad _**(so sad)**_, so sad _**(so sad) **_  
>It's a sad, sad situation<br>And it's gotten more and more absurd  
>It's sad<em>** (so sad)**_, so sad_** (so sad) **_  
>Why can't we talk it over?<br>Oh it seems to me  
>Sorry seems to be the hardest word<em>

Yeah...sorry  
>Nah...<br>Sorry

What do I do to make you love me?

**(ooh~)**_  
>What I got to do to be heard?<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
>Yeah...What do I've got to do?<br>What do I've got to do?  
>When sorry seems to be the hardest word…<em>

**(A/n: I'll explain about the song at the end in case any of you need an explanation about the lyrics)**

Brianna stopped singing and everyone clapped, the girls praising her on the song and on Carissa's piano playing.

Soon after, the girls were ushered out by Kyoya and the only ones left in the room were the hosts and Brianna and Carissa.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…" Brianna walked up to the twins, who merely stared at her.

Brianna took a deep breath and then bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry!"

The twins just blinked and stared at her, shock evident in their wide-eyes.

"I know I can be over-bearing and pushy at times so…sorry…"

The twins just continued to stare at her and Brianna lifted her head a little to look at them.

The twins looked at each other before looking down and sighing.

"We…we're sorry too." Brianna straightened up and stared at them in confusion.

"…Huh…?"

"We…were being jerks so…we're sorry…"

Brianna blinked and stared at them in shock for a moment, before a slow smile crept up onto her face.

"So…we're cool now…?"

The twins gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah…we're cool."

Surprising them, and the other hosts, Brianna flung herself at them and hugged them.

They blushed at this, but quickly wrapped their arms around her, smiling.

Carissa smiled as she watched this; happy her friend was happy again.

Brianna let go of them and gave them a sheepish grin.

"So…will you tell me **now **why you were mad at me?"

The twins blushed a little more and adverted their gaze from her.

It was a stupid reason really. They had gotten mad when Brianna would only dance with Kyoya for the rest of the night and that, because of this, there was whispering that the two had to be dating. They also got mad that since Brianna was one of the, if not the, prettiest girl there and she had attracted the attention of all the guys and they had been making passes at her and she had been oblivious to it, and that ticked them off for some reason.

Seeing that the twins weren't going to answer her, Brianna sighed, beating down the urge to pester them for an answer, before she turned around and walked back towards the dressing room, tugging at her outfit.

"Great! Now I can finally get this crappy uniform off me!" Carissa rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing her friend was just trying to cover up the emotional moment between the three of them.

The girls got undressed and put on their regular clothing and finished cleaning up before heading out with the hosts.

The twins kept pestering Brianna, who merely shrugged them off and to anyone looking on; it was as if nothing had ever changed.

As they got nearer to the entrance, they saw a guy about the same age as Kyoya and Tamaki go by, talking to a girl who looked at least a year older than Hunny and Mori.

They normally took no notice of strangers, but Brianna certainly did, because upon seeing them walk by, she went rigid.

"Huh? Brianna…? Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a—" Haruhi started, but was cut off when Brianna suddenly sprinted towards the entrance of the school and then turned and ran in the direction that the two kids had gone in.

Brianna ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to them, to _him_.

'_He's here, he's here, he's here!' _was the mantra she chanted in her head as she got closer to the two teen figures.

Brianna caught up with them and quickly grabbed the boy's hand, who quickly whipped his head and upper body around to face her.

Both their eyes grew wide as they stared at each other.

Neither took notice of the girl who stared at Brianna with equally wide eyes and the hosts and Carissa, who had finally caught up to Brianna and were now watching on in confusion and curiosity, except for Carissa, whose eyes grew wide when she saw the boy and girl.

Brianna's mind grew blank and her mouth began to tremble slightly.

Only one word was able to make it pass her trembling lips.

"Jerimiah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo sorry this took so long! I had had a massive case of procrastination! But I know that's not really an excuse…<strong>

**Anyways, to explain about the lyrics, **_**yes **_**I know they're about a lost lover or something like that, but for Brianna, it's about losing two friends of hers so the whole 'what do I do to make you love me' part, she meant it in a friendship type of love. Just because the song is a sad romantic song, it doesn't mean that she loves them, she doesn't love any of the hosts yet (but no worries, that'll change soon) so please keep that in mind!**

**If you're wondering who Jerimiah is, you'll find out about him, and the other girl, in the next chapter. If you remember, he was one of the guys I was thinking of pairing Brianna up with (refer back to chapter 11).**

**Any who~ onto the review replies!**

_**Review replies:**_

**bored411: yeah, they don't really know how to deal with her at all, but Brianna doesn't know how to deal with their whirlwind of emotions. Don't worry, Brianna will get better (eventually).**

**Ueue96: I hope this chapter sort of enlightened you on why she acts the way she does to certain situations and I'm glad you enjoy my work.**

**brianna0122: don't worry; there are still a lot more chapters left in this story!**

**toxicswallow: I'm glad you find my story enjoyable, and sorry it wasn't a quick update.**

**Square Root of Three: really, I thought my chapters were pretty short…I see what you say about her being a Mary-Sue, however, it is possible for her to suit all their tastes because I was going off of a harem theme. In manga's and anime's that go with the harem theme, there's always that one character that all the girls and/ or guys fall in love with so that's what I'm doing here. The only reason Tamaki is not into her is because I like the TamaHaru pairing and plus, though Brianna cares about him, she finds Tamaki very annoying and I can't see a marriage or any relationship beyond that of a friendship one between the two of them lasting very long. Anyways, I hope this chapter answered your question on why the twins were mad at her and no worries, I already have someone in mind for Carissa! And thanks, I guess I should and I honestly thought I added too much description at times.**

**Vivien V: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And now you know what's going on in the twin's minds. I hope you don't feel depressed anymore lol, but now I hope you still feel suspense!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite-d, and followed my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing!**

**Don't forget to review! Until next time, bye~**


	26. Chapter 26

**So here's the next installment of MULS! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite-d, and followed me and my story; it really means a lot. I made this chapter super long to make up for the long wait.**

* * *

><p>Break Down<p>

Silence befell everyone as Brianna and Jerimiah continued to stare at each other in shock.

"Jerimiah…is that…is it really you…?" Brianna asked, her voice shaking.

She reached her hand up and went to touch his face, but Jerimiah seemed to come out of his trance like state, because he quickly pulled his arm out of Brianna's grip and smacked her hand away.

"_Don't. Touch. Me._" He growled out, anger flashing in his cobalt eyes.

The hosts knew that if he was a student at Ouran, they would have definitely recruited him as a host. With his cobalt eyes, shaggy black hair, bronzed skin, and athletic build; a lot of girls would like him.

Brianna flinched, taking miniscule step back.

"Je-Jerimi-Jerimiah—" Brianna tried to get out, but Jerimiah interrupted her again.

"_Shut up._ I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say! You stupid bitch! Didn't I make it clear to you that I hate you?!" he was shouting at her and Brianna looked as if she was going to cry.

"Jerimiah…" the woman who was with him stated slowly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "_Stop._" Jerimiah relaxed slightly.

"D…Delilah…" Brianna stuttered out as she looked at the girl.

The hosts turned their attention to Delilah. She was dark skinned, had light brown eyes, and her dark brown-nearly black-hair was put into a fishtail braid.

A motherly look took over Delilah's face as she glanced over at Brianna.

"Hello, Brianna…how are you?" she asked softly.

"F-fine…and you?"

"Good,"

Delilah moved her attention to the hosts and Carissa.

"Carissa, it's so good to see you again."

Carissa smiled nervously.

"H-hi, Delilah."

Jerimiah snorted. "So you're still hangin with the little home wrecker?"

Carissa flinched and Brianna tensed up.

"Jerimiah!" Delilah said sharply, but the boy just looked at Carissa with a glare.

"…Don't…"

Jerimiah turned his head to face Brianna, and eyebrow raised.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call her that!" Brianna shouted suddenly, marching up to Jerimiah. "I get that you hate me, but don't _fucking_ take it out on Carissa, she did nothing wrong!"

Jerimiah bristled, eyes flashing in anger.

"I can call her whatever the hell I want to call her!"

"No you can't!"

"Jerimiah cut it out!" Delilah snapped, glaring at him.

"Brianna, its ok…" Carissa muttered, placing her hand on Brianna's shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead and listen to the little slut."

In a split second, Jerimiah was knocked on the ground, clutching his cheek, courtesy of Brianna punching him on his cheek.

"Brianna!" Carissa cried as she tried to hold back her friend from going in to attack the boy even more.

The hosts rushed over to help Carissa as they all tried to calm Brianna down.

"What the hell is your problem you stupid bitch?!" Jerimiah snapped as he jumped off the ground.

Delilah put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but Jerimiah just shrugged it off.

"Stop calling her that!" Hikaru snapped, glaring at Jerimiah.

"What? A _bitch_?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glared and growled at the guy. Letting go of Brianna, they marched over to the guy, who just smirked sinisterly at them, reaching into his pockets.

In the same second the twins reached the guy, he pulled out two guns on them and pointed them at their heads, only to have a knife pressed to his throat and a gun pointed at the side of his head by Delilah and Brianna respectively.

The twins stared wide-eyed at the guns, then their eyes flickered to Delilah, who was pressing the knife on Jerimiah's neck and Brianna who was pointing the gun at his head.

"Oh~…so you're going to try and kill me, huh? Brianna…" said girl stiffened at Jerimiah's words.

Her hands started shaking, which caused the gun to shake.

"Are you really strong enough to do it…? Especially after what happened…?" Brianna's breathe hitched.

"I…I…"

"Are you really going to hurt me…like you did my brother?" Brianna's face grew pale as her lips quivered uncontrollably.

"I…I…th-that wasn't—I didn't mean—I—!" Brianna fumbled over her words, only to get cut off.

"Save it!" Jerimiah growled lowly. "If it wasn't for you, he'd still be here!" his voice rose.

"Jerimiah! That's enough!…put the guns away. You know we're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves." Delilah said, her voice and her eyes were stone cold.

Jerimiah made a 'tch' sound, before removing the guns and placing them back in his pocket.

"Whatever…" he grumbled, as Delilah withdrew the knife from his neck.

Jerimiah slowly turned around to face Brianna, so now, the gun was pointed right in the middle of his forehead.

"Do it…" Jerimiah stated calmly, his eyes bore into hers, unwavering. "Kill me, make me lifeless, like you did my brother." Brianna sucked in a huge gasp, her grip on the gun loosening as her hands began to shake even more.

Jerimiah smirked as he watched the girl.

"Do it…what are you waiting for…?"

"That's _enough_." Delilah's voice rung through the tense atmosphere like a knife as she grabbed hold of Jerimiah and began to drag him away.

She paused for a moment, before quickly turning around and walking up to Brianna.

"Don't worry…we won't tell _him_ were you are. However, stay safe and sharp and make sure you remain vigilant, because he has eyes all over." Delilah whispered into Brianna's ear, before pulling away and continuing on her way.

Jerimiah looked back and sent them all a wicked smirk, before turning around and quickly walking away.

After the two were out of sight and they all over came their shock, the hosts and Carissa all turned to Brianna, who was still in the same position, gun raised and pointed and her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Bri…chan?" Hunny questioned tentatively, taking a step towards her.

She showed no sign of acknowledge meant, still in the same position.

Mori walked over towards her.

"Brianna." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, the gun falling out of her hand and falling to the ground.

She turned and faced him slowly, her eyes big and watery.

"Mo-Mori…" she whimpered out.

Carissa quickly walked over to the two and hugged her friend.

"Brianna…let's go home," Carissa whispered to the poor girl, grabbing her hand and leading her friend away.

The hosts could only watch as they walked away, never once looking back.

_**~One Week Later~**_

It was happening again.

All week after the incident, Brianna would have nightmares whenever she fell asleep, and since she didn't go to sleep at home, she was sleeping in school.

The hosts watched as Brianna tossed and turned in her sleep on the couch in the clubroom. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was whimpering. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead as she began to thrash about wildly, whimpering: "no!" over and over again. Hikaru cautiously walked over to her and began to shake her awake.

"Brianna! Hey Brianna! Wake up! Wake—"

"NO!" Brianna yelled, leaping up from the couch.

Faster than anyone could see, Brianna had pulled out a gun and was pointing it right at the middle of Hikaru's forehead. Everyone stared in shock at Brianna who was panting hard, eyes wide, the gun shaking in her hand.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, ah…" she panted out, removing the gun from Hikaru's forehead and clutching the side of her head with her hands.

"Bri-Brianna…?" Hikaru asked, moving closer to her but Brianna only scrambled back until her back met the armrest of the chair.

Hikaru took a step closer to her but Brianna scrambled off the couch and staggered towards the door, gun still in her hand. They all watched as Brianna tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. Brianna pushed herself up until she was on her hands and knees. She panted even harder and her eyes grew wider as her hand flew to her mouth. She made a few gagging sounds and then she dropped her hand and threw up on the floor, her body convulsing with each heave she made.

Carissa made her way over to her friend, her eyes devoid of any emotions. This was the first time the hosts had ever seen the girls like this. Carissa was always so cheerful and Brianna always had a sort of laid back and aloof attitude that they couldn't believe how much both girl's attitudes had changed.

"Brianna…" Carissa said, her voice low and icy.

Brianna turned her head around to face her, still panting.

Carissa eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the girl.

"_Stop it_!" she dropped to her knees and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pulled her around so she could look at her.

"STOP IT!" Carissa screamed, slapping Brianna across the face with the backside of her hand so hard that the girl's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and her glasses fell off.

The hosts watched in stunned silence at this exchange, their mouths agape.

Carissa's eyes softened as she stared at the panting girl, who still kept her face towards the side, bangs hiding her eyes.

"It's okay! It's over! He's not going to get you! He's not going to find you! So stop it…please just…just stop…" Carissa grabbed Brianna's face and turned it so that they were staring in each other's eyes. "It's over…it's over…"

"Ah, ah, ah…hah…hah…" tears leaked out of her eyes as she panted heavily.

"It's over…" Carissa repeated and Brianna clutched her tightly.

"Over…over…" Brianna chanted before she threw herself at Carissa and hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest and shivering violently.

Carissa just ran her fingers over the top of Brianna's head and kept chanting in a soft murmur: "It's over…it's over…"

The hosts only stared in silence as they watched the scene unfold before them. No one dared to say a word, and no one dared to move. The only sound was Carissa murmuring and Brianna sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>And…that's it! I'm sorry I made you all wait this long but life has just been pretty hectic, so sorry if it seems rushed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**Square Root of Three: yeah, Carissa deserves all the credit, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Vivien G: Sorry for making you wait but I hope you like this chapter!**

**bored411: I updated!**

**diamondluvr2: thanks, I'm glad you thought so!**

**ERidg17: I got my butt in gear and made a new chapter! And no worries this story will be finished!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, and thanks to the people who reviewed and favorite-d and followed this story!**

* * *

><p>Operation: Make Brianna Feel Better! Hikaru and Kaoru edition. And a sudden revelation?!<p>

"We've got to do something…she's literally a shell of the person she used to be!" Hikaru said as he and his brother sat in his room.

It was Saturday; a day after Brianna had her mini breakdown.

"But…how?" Kaoru asked him, staring up at the ceiling.

"We have to keep her mind off of it obviously…" Hikaru muttered, also looking up at the ceiling.

As they thought about what to do, their room door burst open.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Whose this girl?" the twin's felt their eyes widened as they looked at the all too familiar face of their grandmother, Kazuha Hitachin.

And they felt the color drain from their faces as they saw what it was that she had in her hand.

It was a picture of Brianna.

"Wha—? How—?" they stuttered.

"Sorry boys, but it seems like your grandmother found out about your little stash of pictures of this girl." Their mother, Yuzuha said, laughing as she popped out from behind her mother.

The two boy's faces went from pale to pink in an instant.

In their old secret playroom, which was up in the attic, they had put pictures of their time spent with the host club. However, nearly half of the pictures were of Brianna.

The boys were speechless as they gaped at their grandmother. They had never told anyone about those pictures, but it seemed that their mother had somehow already known, and now their grandmother knew.

Their grandmother smiled mischievously at them.

"Oh~ I see~ she's the girl you like." The twin's faces turned a dark shade of red as they tried to speak; only no words came out.

"Oh, that's what I thought too! They have quite a few pictures of her, don't they?" their mother stated.

Their grandmother nodded.

"Yes, well…tomorrow bring her here! I'd like to meet her." their grandmother stated decisively.

She then turned to walk out, but stopped as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, and if you don't bring her tomorrow…" she paused and turned to look back at them with an evil smile. "I will stay here every day and make your lives difficult until you do bring her." She left the room, Yuzuha trailing behind her, leaving a pair of shocked twins in their wake.

After regaining their senses, the two decided to call Brianna to ask her to come over.

"_**Hello?**_" Brianna said, answering the phone.

The twins noted how empty she sounded.

"Brianna…?" Kaoru started, but trailed off, not knowing how to go about it.

"_**Yes, Kaoru. What is it?**_" she asked.

"W-well…y-you see…our grandmother came to visit and, well, she wants to meet you. Tomorrow. Do you think you can come…?" Kaoru asked her hopefully.

There was a short pause before she answered him.

"_**Sure. What time are you coming to pick me up?**_" the twins looked at each other, relief on their faces.

"We'll come pick you up at eight." Hikaru told her.

"_**Alright…I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.**_"

"Bye" they said in unison, hanging up the phone.

Sighing, they both looked at each other.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**The Next Day-**_

'_This is going to be a long day…'_ the twins thought as they rang Brianna and Carissa's doorbell.

The door opened and Carissa peeked out.

"Oh…hey you guys. Brianna will be here in a sec." she muttered, just as the said girl came out of her room.

The twins noticed how tired they both looked, but Brianna was the worst off, you could literally _feel_ how tired she was.

"You ready?" Kaoru asked, smiling nervously.

Brianna just nodded, walking out the door towards the car. The twins turned towards Carissa to say good-bye, but she had slammed the door shut and quickly locked it.

Shrugging, they went into the limo and started the quiet drive back home.

.

The twins had expected Brianna to gasp when she had seen their mansion. However, all she did was stare at it, an indifferent expression on her face.

Truth be told, it was not her first time seeing a mansion. Though of course, she'd never divulge this to the twins.

"Err…well…let's get going…" Kaoru said, scratching the back of his.

An awkward silence had surrounded the three ever since they got into the car and it didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon.

As they walked up the steps, a maid opened the doors and led them to where the twin's grandmother and mother were.

"Oh so this is the girl." Kazuha said as she saw the three teens walk in.

Brianna bowed politely.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin and Mrs. Hitachiin." She said, straightening up.

"Oh please, call me mom!" Yuzuha replied with an airy laugh.

Brianna blinked and stared at the woman with uncertainty.

"Mom!" the twin's exclaimed, blushing.

Yuzuha laughed and relented, amending her statement.

"Fine, fine, call me Yuzuha." The twin's sighed.

"Yes, and you can call me Kazuha." Their grandmother stated.

"Ok…Yuzuha…Kazuha…"

"Now that that's settled, let's get started! You two boys stay here, we'll be right back." Yuzuha cheered, grabbing Brianna and towing her away passed a pair of curtains, Kazuha following behind her.

The twin's looked at each other and shrugged, staying put as they were told.

They only had to wait five minutes before their mother and grandmother came back, smiling deviously.

"May I present…Brianna! Wearing a dress from my upcoming line!" Yuzuha announced, and Kazuha quickly drew the curtain back.

The twins jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Brianna stood awkwardly, fiddling with her dress.

It was a cherry red sleeveless, spaghetti strap summer dress that ended at mid-thigh and hugged her body.

Though it wasn't the first time she was dressed in such a way, having the twins gawk at her made her feel strangely self-conscious.

"What?!" she snapped/demanded, feeling her face heat up.

The twins snapped out of their stupor, blushing as they looked at their feet.

The two women Hitachiin women smiled cheekily at each other.

"Well Hikaru, Kaoru?" their mother prodded, smiling innocently at them when they glanced at her with a confused expression.

"When a lady gets dressed up, you're supposed to compliment her." Kazuha said off-handedly.

Surprisingly, it was Hikaru who spoke first.

"Y-you look nice, Brianna." He mumbled.

"Y-yeah…" Kaoru mumbled his agreement.

"Thanks…" said girl replied, shuffling awkwardly.

The two older women smiled at each other. They were really beginning to enjoy themselves.

"Oh yes!" Yuzuha clapped her hands together, bringing every ones attention to herself. "You haven't met our husbands!"

"You mean the two men who've been standing in the corner ever since we've gotten here?" Brianna asked, glancing over to the two men in the corner.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially the two men. Normally they weren't noticed but Brianna had noticed them immediately.

Yuzuha nodded dumbly, quickly introducing her husband and father.

"Nice to meet you." Brianna said, bowing.

"A pleasure," both men said.

With the introductions out of the way, the two Hitachiin women went back to dressing Brianna up.

_**Five Hours Later…**_

After five hours of playing dress up, Brianna was finally allowed a break.

She sat out on the terrace in a cream wool dress and beige suede heels. She talked with the two Hitachiin women, smiling lightly at their antics. She could see where the twins got their attitude and personality from.

As the two women asked her about herself, some of the questions she deftly avoided, a servant came rushing up towards them.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry to interrupt but some of your executives would like to speak to you." He told the two Hitachiin women.

They frowned but nodded, getting up and leaving with the servant, promising to be right back.

Once they were gone, Brianna faced the strangely quiet twins.

"I see where you guys get your personality from." she stated.

The twins shrugged, not looking from their drink.

Brianna looked at them strangely but decided not to pressure them into speaking.

"…I'm glad…" Kaoru mumbled.

Brianna and Hikaru glanced at him quizzically.

"I'm glad you're alright." Kaoru said, looking Brianna right in the eyes.

"Yeah…we were…we were really worried, you know?" Brianna glanced over at Hikaru who also stared her in the eyes.

Brianna sighed, looking down at her juice before looking back up at them.

"I'm never going to be completely 'ok', Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins opened their mouth to say something, but Brianna cut them off. "But I do feel better, thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru." She got up and kissed them on the cheek.

Both boys spluttered and blushed a bright red, touching the spot that she kissed. Brianna shrugged.

"Carissa said that you guys would like that as a 'thank you' or something like that." The two teens blushed harder, letting their heads drop.

Brianna just shrugged off their weird reaction.

"Oh guys~ we're back~" Yuzuha called as she and Kazuha came back.

Brianna waved at them while the twins tried to conceal their red cheeks but to no avail because once the two women were close, they noticed their red cheeks. They raised their brows but decided to not ask because they knew they wouldn't get an answer anyways.

"I think it's about time I go home…" Brianna said, rising from her seat. "It's getting late."

"Aw…I understand. The boys will lead you out." Yuzuha said, pouting a bit.

"OK, but first shouldn't I change—"

"No, you can keep the clothes; all of the ones you've tried on today are yours." Yuzuha said, cutting her off.

"But—"

"Think of it as a gift. We won't take no for an answer." Kazuha interjected.

Brianna nodded mutely.

After she had collected the clothes, and shoes, she had tried on; the twins let her out after saying good-bye to the two Hitachiin women and their husbands.

Brianna put the stuff in the trunk of the limo with the driver and the twins help. After making sure she had everything, she turned towards the twins and abruptly hugged them, causing them to blush once more.

"Wha-what are you—?!"

"Thank you." Brianna murmured.

The two boys glanced at her in shock, but then wrapped their arms around her. They stayed like that for a while until Brianna pulled away from them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys Monday." She waved good bye, got in the car and was driven off.

The twins just stared after her until the car was completely out of sight.

.

That night, the twins went to separate beds, having too much on their mind to think about.

They both thought about their time with the Hispanic girl, from the first time they met till now. As they mulled over their time with her, sudden questions came to mind.

Why did they get upset when she spent her time with other guys? Why did they not like to see her hurt? Why did it hurt to be away from her? But most importantly…

Why did she affect them so much?

And then it hit them like a ton of bricks.

No matter how much they wanted to deny it, it was blatantly obvious.

'_I…I like Brianna!'_ they both thought, furious blushes taking over their faces as they suddenly came to the realization of their feelings.

_**.**_

"Why where you so interested in having that girl come over, mother?" Yuzuha asked her mother, an understanding smile on her face.

"For the same reasons why you wanted to meet her." Kazuha said, looking down at the picture.

"This is the first time those two have ever taken such a strong liking to anyone." Yuzuha said, also looking at the picture.

"She must be really something to have caught their attention like this…" Kazuha muttered.

"Ah…it's a shame though. There's two of them and only one of her. I just hope she isn't the reason they have a falling-out."

"That's true…if she does end up picking one twin over the other, the one who she didn't choose will be hurt."

"But still…just thinking about this makes me excited. They'll have grandchildren! Oh, but, I wouldn't want to be called grandmother!"

"Hmm…if that's the case I would be called great-grandmother? I like the sound of that." The two women laughed as they thought about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is long overdue but junior year has been kicking my butt:( but I finally completed it! I hope you enjoyed it! don't forget to review and thanks for all the support!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**ERidg17: I'm glad you think so!**

**Bored411: I updated! And you'll find out a bit later on.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Haha yeah, that is.**

**OuranLove: No worries, I won't give up on this! And I'm glad you like this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Oh and have a merry Christmas and happy New Year!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have no words…I can't even give a proper excuse….I'm soooo sorry for this delay…but I hope this chapter is good enough for you. And thank you all for putting up with me!**

* * *

><p>An Interesting Development<p>

It was Monday and Brianna, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what was wrong with the Hitachiin twins. They were both being clingy and avoiding her all at the same time. Carissa found it both amusing and aggravating.

'_Honestly…why don't they just make a move already?'_ Carissa thought, rolling her eyes as she watched the twins interact with her oblivious friend.

Haruhi was not sure what was going on, but she honestly was too occupied with her own thoughts of a certain blonde haired teen who was the king of the Host Club…

The day continued like that for the rest of the day and even into the Host Club time. Brianna sighed as she cleaned up the Host Club room. She couldn't fathom for the life of her what was going on with the twins.

She was the only one in the room, seeing as everyone, even Carissa(who left because her show was on…though it was not as if she liked the show much…she just liked it for the hot guys), had left.

Finally finishing, Brianna put away the cleaning supplies and walked out.

"It took you a while to clean." Brianna whirled around and came face to face with Kyoya who was casually leaning against the wall, scribbling away in his little black book.

"I always wondered what it is that you keep writing in there." Brianna eyed Kyoya, disregarding his earlier statement.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never know." He told her, smirking a bit.

Brianna smiled a bit at his jab, not really caring that he wasn't telling her. Besides, she'd find out eventually.

"By the way…why are you here anyways?" she asked him curiously.

"I've been waiting for you." He told her simply, pushing off the wall and walking towards her.

"Me?" Brianna questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes you…my family are curious about you and want to meet you, so today you are going with me."

"They want to meet me? And don't I get a say in this?" she asked, muttering the last part bitterly.

"Not really, now let's go, I've been standing here long enough." Kyoya began, pushing himself off the wall and walking away.

Brianna huffed silently and followed him, taking out her phone real quick and sending Carissa a text message explaining the situation, to which her reply was: _OMFGGGGG since when were you two dating?! Must've been a while since you're already meeting the fam;)_

Rolling her eyes, Brianna replied back.

**The day we date is the day hell freezes over. Now shut up w/ that nonsense and go back to watching your crap show.**

_What eva~ & even if it is crap the guys are soooooo sexy!_

**Bye weirdo.**

_Buh-bye~_

Brianna put her phone away and shook her head with a small smile. Trust Carissa to only watch a show for the guys in it.

Brianna walked out the school and into the limo, Kyoya following in after her.

"So how exactly do they know about me?" Brianna asked him curiously.

"It's not often we get scholarship students, especially not foreign ones, so of course nearly all of the parents know about you." Kyoya explained.

Brianna nodded her head, accepting the answer, which Kyoya was grateful for because there was no way he was going to tell her that _he_ told his family about her (though unintentionally of course).

_-Flashback-_

Kyoya made a mess of his room as he growled in frustration and annoyance.

Seeing Brianna like that, seeing her _cry_ had kept him up and was now frustrating him to no end. It really should not have bothered him so much but it did and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why_. His sister came into the room and gasped.

"Kyoya?! What happened here?" she asked, taking in all the damage.

"That…that _girl_ is what happened! Ever since she's came here she's been an enigma! I just can't figure her out! And she's always doing something unnecessary! Ever since the very beginning she's been plaguing my mind and I just can't seem to get her _out of my head_! It's been like this ever since the very beginning! Ever since her first 'adventures'!" he then went on to explain all the crazy things that had gone on ever since she had first arrived, however his sister had stopped listening and was just staring at him in awe.

"Awww~! Kyoya! You have a crush!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and down and clapping in excitement. "Oh I just _have _to tell everyone!"

Kyoya calmed from his rant and just stared at his sister.

"…_What?_..."

"Starting with the family!" she cheered, running out of the room.

"Wait! Listen to me for a second!" he yelled chasing after his sister who was singing down the hallway: "Kyoya's got a crush~ Kyoya's got a crush~"

_-Flashback end-_

Kyoya grimaced when he thought about the look his father and older brother's gave him and his sister when his sister told them about his 'crush'.

Akito had choked on his drink; Yuuichi had dropped the papers he had been shuffling, his sister, Fuyumi, was of course still babbling on about his "crush", and his father, Yoshio, had merely regarded them curiously.

Interrupting Fuyumi's babbling, his father rose from his seat.

"Bring this girl here tomorrow, Kyoya." Yoshio told his youngest child and son, his voice had left no room for argument.

"Yes father…" Kyoya had replied.

As the limo stopped moving, the chauffer opened the door and let the two teens out.

"Welcome back Master Kyoya and guest," the servants said, bowing.

Brianna just regarded them all with cool eyes, nodding at them in greeting. Kyoya talked to the head servant.

"Master Ootori and the others are all waiting for you in the dining hall," the old man said.

Kyoya nodded in reply and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Brianna's indignant cry.

"Hey?! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Brianna cried as a few maids tried to drag her away.

"Ms., please! We just need to freshen you up!" one of the maids pleaded, trying to drag Brianna away, but failing.

"No way! Leave me the hell alone!" Brianna growled, getting ready to throw the maids off of her when she was stopped by Kyoya.

"Leave her alone. She is a guest here, one that my father specifically asked for me to bring. She does not need to be treated in such a manor." The maids looked down sheepishly and let go of Brianna who sighed and mumbled her thanks to Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded his head and continued to walk, Brianna following close behind him. They stopped once they reached a wide set of doors. Two servants quickly opened them and bowed politely as Brianna and Kyoya walked in.

Brianna eyed the occupants at the table warily. She saw who she assumed to be Kyoya's father sitting at the head of the table, two older men sitting at his right and left side of the table (whom she assumed were Kyoya's older brothers), and a woman sitting on the fathers left side, next to the younger of the two men, whom she could only assume was Kyoya's sister.

"Hello, I am assuming that you are Kyoya's…_friend_. Am I correct?" the man, who Brianna assumed was Kyoya's father, asked.

Brianna nodded mutely.

Kyoya could tell that his family was scrutinizing the girl. They regarded her oversized, plain clothes, messy hair, big glasses, and obvious different racial background with mixed reactions.

The eldest, Yuuichi, with disgust; Fuyumi, the second oldest, with shock; the third oldest, Akito with surprise; and his father kept his face well composed.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, and these are his siblings: Yuuichi, the oldest, Fuyumi, the second oldest, and Akito, the third oldest. We would like to welcome you to our home."

"Nice to meet you too." Brianna replied, bowing.

"So this is her, huh?" Brianna looked up and over at Yuuichi, an eyebrow raised. "Honestly Kyoya, I would expect you to have better tastes." Yuuichi remarked.

Brianna glared at him, clenching her mouth shut so that she didn't snap at the snobby man.

Kyoya, as well, was in the same position. He didn't like the fact that his brother was talking bad about Brianna.

"Yuuichi, that was rude. Apologize." Yoshio told his son sharply.

Yuuichi looked as if he was about to protest, but a sharp look from his father made him back down.

"I apologize for my rudeness. It was uncalled for." He bit out.

"Accepted." Brianna told him.

"Well I, for one, am so happy to finally meet you! I've heard quite a bit about you!" Fuyumi exclaimed, getting up and hugging the girl.

Brianna stiffened in surprise before she awkwardly patted the older girl's back. Pulling away from her, Fuyumi quickly led her to a seat right next to her.

"Oh I have so many things to ask you! I really can't wait to get to know you!" Fuyumi babbled to the disgruntled girl, who sent a discrete look to Kyoya, asking for his help.

Kyoya snapped out of his shock and sighed exasperatedly at his sister.

"Fuyumi that is quite enough, stop hounding the girl." Yoshio said sharply.

Fuyumi flinched and looked down.

"Yes, of course…sorry father."

Brianna frowned at this, not exactly liking the atmosphere that surrounded the family. Kyoya just sat across from Brianna, next to Akito. At that moment, several servants came in, carrying trays of food. Swiftly, they put the food down and quickly set the table, before leaving them to eat. Brianna waited until everyone started to pick up their forks and eat, to pick up her own fork and eat. Well she would have, if it wasn't for the fact that every time she tried to stab at the food, it would roll away.

Eyebrow twitching, and a vein in her forehead pulsating, she grumbled irritably as she tried to capture the offending piece of food.

"Were you taught how to eat with a fork? Or do you just eat with your hands?" Yuuichi snapped at her.

"I know very well how to use a fork, it's just that this piece of food keeps escaping me." Brianna growled out.

"How uncultured." Yoshino sighed. "If I had known that it would be a problem I would have gotten something else.

Brianna sent a sharp look at Kyoya's father, gnashing her teeth together.

"Father…" Kyoya started, but was cut off by Akito.

"Father's right, Kyoya. Don't argue."

"Besides, her parents probably never taught her proper manners." Yuuichi added.

Fuyumi gasped. "Yuuichi! That was uncalled for!"

"Hey!" Brianna growled, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "You don't like me? Fine. You don't have too. But I will _**not**_ allow you to talk about my parents that way! They taught me enough to know what is rude and what is 'proper', and right now, the only rude one's here are you! Talking about someone, especially when they are right in front of you is rude in all cultures, I'm sure! So you can't say shit to me when you're the ones who are acting like uncultured asses! You three can go fuck yourselves for all I care!" Brianna knocked her chair over and stormed out, leaving the family behind, stunned.

"Well, it would seem as if I was right about her." Yuuichi said, after the door was slammed shut.

"_**Shut up**_…" Kyoya growled.

"What—" Yuuichi started, but was cut off.

"What you said to her was beyond rude. She's right, the only uncultured ones are you." Kyoya got out of his chair and stormed out after her.

"Father! You're not just going to let him talk to me like that and get away with it, are you?!" Yuuichi exclaimed indignantly.

"Hush Yuuichi, they are both right."

"But father! You also—"

"_I_ wanted to see how those two would react, and I must say I'm impressed." The remaining Ootori siblings stared in shock and confusion at their father. "I wanted to see what type of girl it was that had caught Kyoya's eye, and I must say I'm not disappointed. Any girl that can stand up to this family _and_ cause Kyoya to stand up to me as well, is definitely worth having around." Yoshio smirked, going back to eating his food.

The other three just continued to stare at their father, knowing that they would never know what went on in his mind.

.

"Brianna, wait!" Kyoya called as he chased after the fuming girl.

"What? So you can just bring me back there for them to make more remarks about my parents? Or do you want a go at me as well?" she growled up, not stopping her angered stride.

Kyoya quickly caught up to her and grabbed her, making her stop.

"Brianna listen, I know you're upset, what my brothers and father said back there was highly uncalled for. But…" Kyoya trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

'Please don't let it affect our relationship?' why should he care if it did?

Brianna sighed tiredly, letting her anger out.

"I'm not going to say it's ok, because it isn't Kyoya. However I will say that I'm not going to hold it against you. It's not your fault."

Kyoya almost sighed in relief. "Good…I'll get you a limo and send you out."

Brianna nodded and smiled gratefully.

Kyoya led her out and got her a limo to ride home in.

"Bye Brianna, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Kyoya." Brianna told him back, and hopped into the car.

Kyoya watched her leave until he couldn't see the limo anymore. Sighing, he turned and walked back inside towards the dining hall to face his family.

.

As Kyoya entered, he just stared at his father, not even moving to eat his food or to sit down.

"Tell Brianna that we all apologize for our rudeness." Yoshio told his son, looking up at him.

Kyoya just stared in shock at his father, not expecting that.

"I just wanted to make sure that this girl was good enough for you, for the Ootori line and I can see now that she is. If you truly wish to pursue her then I have no problem with it. I'll even strike you a deal. If you can get that girl to marry you, I might just hand over the company to you."

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop in that moment, before shouting began.

"Father you can't be serious! I'm the oldest! The company rightfully belongs to me!"

"If you're not going to give it to Yuuichi, the company is supposed to be given to me!"

"Father, are you serious!?"

"Enough!" Yoshio's voice cut through the cries of outrage and surprise of his three older children, giving them all glares before turning to look at his youngest son. "So what do you say, Kyoya?"

Kyoya had kept his head down the whole time, not saying a word.

"With all due respect father, as tempting as that offer is…I'll think I'll have to pass." Kyoya smirked at his family's surprised faces. "I will win Brianna over on my own terms, my own way. Not because I can get the company, but because I want to." Kyoya could see his sister silently squealing out of the corner of his eye.

Yoshio smirked at his son from behind his clasped hands.

"I see…you don't have to accept my deal but it still stands. I think that girl can be useful in furthering the company. If you marry her, I'll give you the company."

Kyoya nodded and quickly excused himself.

As he walked, he let a small smirk form.

'_Marry Brianna huh…?'_ his smirk transformed into a smile. _'Brianna Ootori. I like the sound of that.'_ He stopped abruptly, taking in what just happened.

A million thoughts ran through his head, all centering around Brianna.

Putting a hand out against the wall to steady himself, he gave a sharp bark of laughter as he came to a sudden realization.

'_I like her. I actually like her. I actually like Brianna.' _he let out another bark of laughter and another, until he was laughing nearly uncontrollably. _'Unbelievable…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo….? How was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Don't forget to review!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**bored411: I updated! Even though it took me a while! Sorry, not much about her past in this chapter, but more will be in the next!**

**LOLLIPOP: Ha-ha, I'm glad you like this story! I finally updated as well so I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Minji: here's the next chapter!**

**Till next time everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and here's the next one! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Match Made in Heaven<p>

Brianna sighed as she walked around serving the Host Club and their guests.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, I swear you two are so dead." She growled under her breath, as she fanned herself to try and stay cool.

The twins had suggested a summer themed cosplay and now she was literally burning because of the heat. They had tried to get her to wear a breezy summer dress but she had flat out refused, especially seeing how short it was. Carissa on the other hand, had accepted hers without complaint.

"You seem to be in quite the predicament." Brianna turned to face Kyoya, who was smirking at her obvious discomfort.

After Kyoya had told her that his family had apologized for their rude words, she had decided to accept it.

"Don't you have albums to sell and a little black book to write in?" Brianna grumbled, scowling.

Kyoya chuckled and walked off, presumably to go sell albums to a bunch of girls swooning over the twins.

Brianna grumbled and stalked off towards Hunny and Mori's table.

"Would you guys like anything?" she asked as she stopped at their table.

"Oh yes! Some more iced tea would be nice." One of the girls said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"And more cake too please, Bri-chan!" Hunny cheered as he looked at the assortment of cake on the cart.

Brianna smiled fondly at him and nodded her head.

She gave the girls and the two host's refills on the iced tea and then cut a slice of cake off for Hunny. After she was finished, she pushed the cart over to Haruhi's table.

Once the host club was over, Brianna sighed in relief and quickly began to clean, in an effort to get out of the hot room.

"You should've just worn the dress." The twins said as they watched her work.

Brianna didn't even stop as she cleaned; only holding up her middle finger.

"Fuck off." She growled.

"Ouch…we offered you a solution; you chose not to take it."

"That dress was too short, hell it should've been considered a shirt, not a dress."

"But it would've looked cute on you~"

Brianna let out a snort. "I highly doubt that."

The twins only frowned at her. They had only suggested the summer themed cosplay because they had wanted to get Brianna in that dress, but she had refused and that had soured their mood a bit. They huffed and left the room, sulking. Slowly the rest of the hosts trickled out until all that was left was Brianna, Hunny, and Mori, Carissa having left because she was going food shopping with Haruhi.

"You guys aren't leaving yet?" Brianna asked the two seniors.

"Actually Bri-chan I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to our family's annual karate tournament!" Hunny smiled at her, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

Brianna sighed; she really had wanted to go home.

"Why didn't you ask the others?"

"We did, we asked them all before the club started but they all had things to do. We would've asked you earlier but you came in late."

Brianna nodded, still indecisive about going.

"Well…I'm not exactly busy but…"

"Please Bri-chan?!" Hunny glomped her as he stared up at her with wide, pleading eyes.

She averted her gaze towards Mori who regarded the scene with his usual expression.

"Please come." Mori said; which caused Brianna's eyes to widen at him, while he just kept staring at her.

"Alright, alright…I'll go." Brianna sighed as Hunny let go of her and cheered, jumping up and down.

Hunny quickly climbed back up onto Mori's shoulders and the three left the room. Brianna only half listened to Hunny's chatter, only nodding her head along to give the illusion that she was listening.

"Brianna." Brianna snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name.

Blinking, she looked up at Mori.

"What is it?"

"The car door is open." Brianna looked to find that the door was open and Hunny was staring at her in confusion from his seat.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She quickly got in and Mori go in after her, the chauffer closing the door behind him.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Hunny's chatter as he rambled on aimlessly while Brianna and Mori only nodded along.

Soon the car ride was over and they all exited the car.

"Normally, our family rule is that every Haninozuka clan member must fight as a way of greeting each other so that we are always on guard, but since today is the family competition, no one is following the rule and is saving their strength for the tournament." Hunny explained, as they made their way through the house and towards the big arena.

"Cool," Brianna murmured as she took in the mansion. It was a Japanese styled mansion but it fit the mood of the people.

Hunny stopped rambling when he spotted a familiar face.

"Ah! Chika! Hey!" Hunny called out to a boy who was talking to another, slightly taller boy.

Hunny pulled Brianna over to the two boys.

"Bri-chan, this is my younger brother Yasuchika, and the boy next to him is Mori's younger brother Satoshi! Chika, Satoshi, this is my friend Brianna!"

Satoshi smiled brightly at her while Yasuchika only regarded her coldly.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Satoshi said, taking Brianna's hand and shaking it.

"Ah, yeah…nice to meet you too." Brianna said, smiling a bit at the exuberant boy. Yasuchika stayed silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Hey, Chika! Let's go to the tournament together!" Hunny said.

"No. There's no way I'd be caught dead walking with you." Yasuchika growled, storming off.

"Ah! Hey! Yasuchika, what have I said about disregarding your elders!? Oh! Bye Taka-bro, Hunny! It was nice meeting you Brianna!" Satoshi yelled out as he ran after Yasuchika.

Brianna raised a brow at Chika's attitude towards his brother. Noticing Hunny's solemn look, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Hmm? Yeah…I'm used to it. Yasuchika just really hates me…" Brianna frowned at Hunny's sad tone of voice.

Without warning, Brianna took off towards the retreating figures of Satoshi and Yasuchika. Once she reached them, she quickly grabbed onto Yasuchika's arm, who blushed at the contact.

"He-hey! What are you doing?! D-don't just grab on to me like that!" Yasuchika yelled as Brianna began to drag him back towards his brother.

"I don't care what kind of problem you got goin on with your brother, but he wants to walk with you so that's what you're gonna do. Settle your dispute at your family tournament for all I care." Brianna stated, while Yasuchika just stared at her in shock and Satoshi just trailed behind them and silently watched the exchange.

Brianna stopped in front of Hunny and smiled.

"Yasuchika changed his mind; he's going to walk with us."

"Really?! Yay!" Hunny cheered.

Brianna fell back and fell into step with Mori as she watched in amusement as Hunny and Satoshi simultaneously talked to Yasuchika, who looked less than amused at his situation.

"Oh yeah…hey Mori are you going to be participating in the tournament?" Brianna asked the silent giant.

"No…the tournament is only for the Haninozuka members, the Morinozuka family's tournament is later." Mori explained.

"Oh…that bites…I wanted to see your kendo skills in action. I'm sure you would've looked really cool and I'm sure you would've won." Brianna smiled at him.

"Ah…" Mori smiled back at her, feeling warmth go through him at her words.

"Oh wow! Are you Taka-bro's girlfriend?" Satoshi asked Brianna, curiosity in his voice and on his face.

Both Hunny and Yasuchika whirled around at this statement.

"What…? No I'm not. What gave you that idea?" Brianna asked.

Hunny felt relief flood through him at her statement while Mori felt oddly disappointed.

"Really? Because I've never seen Taka-bro smile at any girl like that before." Satoshi explained.

"Oh…" Brianna trailed off, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Luckily she didn't have to because they finally reached the tournament room. Stepping into the room, Brianna saw various people dressed in karate clothing lounging around, waiting for the fight to begin.

"Hello…who might you be?" a middle aged man greeted and asked Brianna as he walked up to her, Mori, and Hunny. Yasuchika had walked off as soon as they had walked in and Satoshi had followed behind him.

"I'm Brianna Lunar; it's nice to meet you…?"

"Ah, I am Yorihisa Haninozuka, Mitsukuni's father." The man, Yorihisa, stated.

"And I am Akira Morinozuka, Takashi's father." Brianna turned to face the new man who had shown up.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Brianna replied, bowing.

"Are you, by any chance, the girl that helped Mitsukuni defeat those thugs a while back? And the one who gave him that rabbit?" Yorihisa asked, eyeing her.

Brianna nodded.

"Ah yes, I figured you might be. Mitsukuni described your use of karate during the fight. If you don't mind…why don't you participate in our little tournament today." Hunny and Mori both stiffened in shock while Akira just looked at him.

"B-but the tournament is only for clan members and besides, Bri-chan might get hurt!" Hunny said, trying to dissuade his father.

"Ah…I don't really mind as long as it's ok with you." Brianna stated, making Mori and Hunny look at her in shock.

"Good then, I'll have someone bring you a change of clothes." And just as he said that, a maid appeared and beckoned Brianna to follow her.

After Brianna had left, Hunny turned towards his father and glared at him.

"What are you thinking?! Bri-chan could get hurt!"

Yorihisa smirked. "I don't think so…something tells me that she can handle her own against us." Akira smiled and nodded at this.

"Ah…I see what you are saying" he murmured.

Both men walked off, leaving behind two confused teen-aged boys.

.

As the tournament proceeded, Brianna didn't show up until the final rounds. When she had first shown up, everyone was confused at who she was until Yorihisa had explained to them who she was. Hunny and Mori both found themselves pissed at the attention she was getting because her karate suit seemed about a size too small and all the males were eyeing her. Now Brianna was having her first match.

Hunny and Mori watched her with rapt attention as she faced off against Yasuchika.

Once they were both given the sign to begin, they immediately began fighting. Hunny was in awe at her fighting skills. Sure, she had held her own against those thugs, but to hold her own against Yasuchika? He was impressed. At first, it seemed like Yasuchika was going to win, considering the fact that she kept just barely dodging his attacks, but then, she quickly began to counter his moves and with a well-placed hit to his stomach, she defeated him.

It was silent as everyone stared in awe over the fact that Yasuchika had been defeated, until Yorihisa stood up and cleared his throat, effectively breaking the silence.

"Seeing as my youngest son has been defeated, Brianna will now face off against Mitsukuni." Excited murmurs broke out among everyone as they all wondered how Brianna would fare against Hunny, though all of them had already agreed on the fact that she'd lose.

Hunny frowned at the fact that he had to fight his friend.

"But…I don't want to fight Bri-chan…"

"It's ok Hunny, don't worry about hurting me or anything, it'll be alright." Hunny's frown deepened but he nodded his head and got up to face Brianna.

The two were given the signal to start and Hunny immediately began attacking her, hoping to end it quickly without seriously injuring her. Brianna didn't fight back and only just barely dodged his attacks. However, when Hunny made a swipe at her face to knock off her glasses, Brianna quickly put her hands up and blocked the hit. Deciding that, based on her reaction, the quickest way to end the fight was to aim for her face; Hunny began to focus his attacks there. Of course, his hits weren't hard enough to leave a nasty bruise but it would leave a decent sized one. Brianna dodged and blocked his attacks but when Hunny faked an attack to her side and she moved to dodge it, he quickly punched her in the face, though not hard. The punch knocked off her glasses and sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Oh no! Bri-chan are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" Hunny apologized, though the girl remained motionless on the floor.

"Bri-chan…?" Hunny cautiously moved towards her, only to jump back when Brianna's leg shot up and almost kicked him in the face. Brianna slowly made her way up, her hair covering her face.

"Bri-chan…? What…?" Hunny felt confusion but that feeling was quickly replaced with fear when he saw her eyes.

Brianna's eyes were filled with nothing but blood lust but the rest of her face remained blank.

Gulping, Hunny began to talk to her again.

"Bri-chan…are you…are you okay?" instead of replying, Brianna immediately began attacking him.

Everyone watched, struck with shock. It became evidently clear to them that in her previous fight, and even during her fight with Hunny before her glasses were knocked off, she was holding back. Now she wasn't, and now, instead of fighting recreationally, she was now aiming to _kill_ Hunny.

Hunny, found himself no longer able to hold back and was actually going full out in the fight, but still Brianna was able to keep up, which shocked him. No one dared to get in the middle of the fight, especially seeing how the two were fighting, all were too scared by the fact that Hunny was going _full out_ in the fight but was still being matched blow for blow.

Yorihisa felt his eyes narrow at the sight before him, the gears in his head beginning to turn.

Mori took out his phone and quickly dialed Carissa's number.

"**Hello Mr. Tall, dark, silent, and handsome. How may I assist you?" **Mori ignored her first sentence and quickly answered her question.

After explaining the situation, he was only slightly shocked at the string of curses that left the red-head's mouth.

"**Fuck, shit, damn, motherfucker, are you fucking serious, are you fucking shitting me right now?! This seriously CANNOT BE FUCKING HAPPERNING!"**

"Carissa…"

"**Shit…Mori you don't fucking understand! If Brianna is fighting and her glasses get knocked off or taken off, her 'other side' comes out! This other side of her doesn't differentiate between friend or foe and all **_**it **_**knows is how to kill! Since she was fighting Hunny she now thinks Hunny is her enemy and she won't stop until she **_**kills **_**him!"** Carissa rambled out, fear gripping at her. **"She's practically **_**invincible **_**now!" **

Mori felt himself swallow a bit at her explanation. "Then how do we fix her?"

"**You have to put her glasses back on! It's not going to be easy but you have to. If not she's going to kill Hunny!"**

Mori quickly gave her his thanks and ended the phone call.

"Mitsukuni, you have to put her glasses back on!" Hunny nodded his head to show he heard him and quickly broke away from Brianna and ran towards her glasses.

Brianna chased after him, relentlessly pursuing him. Grabbing her glasses, Hunny narrowly avoided a punch to his throat. Quickly flipping and landing behind her, he grabbed onto Brianna and quickly slipped her glasses on. Immediately, Brianna went slack and Hunny gently placed her on the ground.

"Bri-chan…are you alright?" in response, Brianna groaned and sat up, blinking and rubbing her head.

"What the hell happened?" she asked looking up and staring at Hunny's relieved expression and everyone else's fearful ones (Except Yorihisa, who had a calculating look on his face, Akira, and Mori, both having a neutral expression on their faces.)

"Yeah Bri-chan! You're back to normal!" Brianna just sent him a confused look.

.

After the tournament was ended due to, what everyone was now calling, the 'glasses incident', Brianna was sent home without any answers and Mori and Hunny were called into a meeting with their fathers.

"Mitsukuni, Takashi, just how much do you know about that girl?" Yorihisa asked the two boys.

"Well…not much. Bri-chan doesn't like to talk about herself…" Hunny answered.

Yorihisa nodded his head in understanding.

"Is that so…" he murmured. "Mitsukuni, Takashi, from here on out I am ordering you to stay away from that girl." Both boys looked up in shock.

"What?!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Now listen, you saw what happened out there, yes? That girl has superb fighting ability that's true, however her fighting training is extremely different from normal ones." Hunny nodded, of course! Everyone was taught differently but he didn't see why it mattered. Mori nodded as well, thinking the same thing as Hunny.

"That girl was not trained to fight for defensive reasons or just recreationally, she was trained to fight, to _kill._" Everyone felt the pressure behind his words. "You saw how she lost control like that; she was aiming to _kill you_ Mitsukuni, even when she hadn't lost control, I was observing her during her fight with you and Yasuchika. She's not an average fighter, she wasn't just dodging your attacks because she couldn't hit you, she was _analyzing and observing_ your movements, she was learning the way you two fought and then once she learned, she began attacking your weak points and the areas with the least defense. That level of skill only comes with _years _of practice. When she had lost control she was attacking _all_ of your vital areas with deadly precision as if she was actually _used_ to killing and attacking people. I'm not sure who trained her or even what kind of training she got but I can say her training and fighting style was like that of a soldier or a mercenary."

Hunny and Mori gulped, finally seeing what Yorihisa was saying.

Brianna was _dangerous_; she could _kill_ someone with deadly precision and without blinking an eye.

This sudden realization made them both realize just how _little_ they knew about their friend.

Yorihisa nodded, seeing how his words had reached the two boys.

"So that's why I said that you two must stay away from her, she is dangerous and—"

"No." Hunny had his head down, hair covering his face, as his hands clenched into fists on his lap.

"What?" Yorihisa asked an eyebrow raised.

Hunny looked up at his father, who was taken back to see the deadly serious look on his sons face.

As memories of his time spent with the Hispanic girl flashed into his mind, Hunny continued talking. "No. I won't stay away from her. I may not know much about Brianna but I do know that she would never try to harm me intentionally. That Brianna in the fight was not her real self and if she knew what had happened, I know Brianna would be extremely upset and very sorry. Brianna is always there for me and is one of the nicest people I know. I won't stay away from her…I _can't_ stay away from her because I…I _**love**_ her. I love Brianna so you can't ask me to remove her from my life. It's impossible." Yorihisa stared at his son in unconcealed shock. Never had he seen his son so determined and serious in his life.

Akira, who had been silent throughout the exchange, sighed and addresses his own son.

"Then Takashi, I am counting on you to—"

"Sorry father, but I'm going to have to agree with Mitsukuni." Akira stared at his son in shock as well.

As Mori remembered all the time he spent with the sarcastic yet kind girl, he also came to his own realization. "I love Brianna as well and I don't want to lose her either."

It was quiet between the four men for a while until Yorihisa broke the silence.

"Fine then, seeing as you both have strong feelings for her and refuse to cut her out of your life, I guess I can't stop you. Just be careful." Akira nodded along to Yorihisa's words, staring hard at the two boys.

Hunny smiled and Mori gave his own little smile.

"Now go." Yorihisa dismissed the two and both left quickly.

"So what do you think about this?" Akira asked and turned towards Yorihisa.

"You can't stop a man once he's in love. Especially not stubborn ones like those two, so I guess we'll have to see how this all pans out." Akira nodded at Yorihisa's words. "…I think that girl would be a good match for Hunny though. She can actually keep up with him when he's going all out. It's basically a match made in heaven." Yorihisa continued off handedly.

Akira smirked. "But…I've never seen Takashi so comfortable with a girl before. She can definitely bring out the more 'outspoken' side of him. And it also seems as if his presence calms her down a bit. That is _my_ definition of a match made in heaven."

Both men stared hard at each other before cracking a smile.

"I guess we'll just have to see how this all plays out." Yorihisa said, smiling a bit.

"Indeed." Akira nodded.

"Shall we go eat Mitsumame (boiled beans)?" Yorihisa asked, getting up.

"Yes, let's go." Akira answered, following him.

.

Hunny and Mori walked in silence as they headed towards the bath house.

"Takashi…do you really love Bri-chan? Like more than a friend?" Hunny asked the taller guy, stopping and looking up at him.

Mori stopped and looked down at Hunny. "Yes." He answered.

Hunny nodded his head. "I see…"

It was quiet between the two, before Hunny broke it, a dead serious look on his face.

"Just because we're cousins and friends doesn't mean I plan to give up. I'll definitely marry her."

Mori smiled a bit at this. "I feel the same way. I will not back down."

Both boys stared at each for a little longer, until they both smiled, breaking the tension.

"Okay! Let's go to the bath house now!" Hunny cheered, skipping ahead while Mori followed him silently.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Sorry for the wait but I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review.<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**Minji12: I'm glad you loved it, and I hope you enjoy this one**

**Vivien G: yeah they all had to realize their feelings at some point. And maybe…anyways I'm glad you liked it!**

**briannap0122: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And to be honest I kind of fangirled at that moment as well while I was writing it.**

**Thanks for all the support you guys! I hope you all like this chapter! Till next time, bye~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took me forever to get this up, senior year is just hectic. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite-d! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This was going to be short, but I got ideas so now it turned out to be pretty long (and yes I used a chapter from the original OHSHC storyline in this story.) It probably won't happen again but who knows…maybe it will.**

* * *

><p>What is Love?<p>

What is love?

Brianna found herself pondering the question.

Over the last week she noticed a change within the host club members, such as Haruhi and Tamaki always casting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking or when they thought no one was paying attention.

When she told Carissa about her observations, her red haired friend had merely rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They're in love Bri. They just don't know it yet, but with the right push they will." Carissa stated before going back to her magazine, leaving Brianna to her thoughts.

Next was the weird way the rest of the hosts were acting.

There was a weird sort of tension between them and they seemed to vie for her attention a lot more often. They were buying her an excessive amount of gifts and while any normal girl would love to have rich guys shower her with gifts, that was hardly her cup of tea.

When she brought it up with Carissa again, Carissa had merely rolled her eyes at her friends' stupidity and obliviousness.

"They're in love Bri." Brianna raised a brow.

"In love? With who? And what does that have to do with me?" Carissa only shook her head and sighed at her friend's obliviousness.

'_You're hopeless_' Carissa thought sadly.

"Never mind…" Carissa mumbled, returning to her magazine.

Brianna knew she had love before, but that was when she had parents. Those times were so long ago…she hadn't had love in a very long time.

Little did she know that she would learn over the course of the next few days what love was.

_**First Lesson:**_

The host club had just closed for business, the last of the customers having been sent home just a few minutes ago. The rest of the hosts finished up cleaning and were almost ready to leave when the host club doors were pushed open.

"I'm sorry but the host club has already closed." Tamaki said, turning around to face what he assumed was a girl, only to be shocked when he was faced with a guy.

He had bright red hair and an extremely scary face.

"Eek!" Tamaki yelped, hiding behind Brianna who only sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"Hello Ritsu Kasanoda from class 1-D, son of the Third Chief of the Kasanoda Family, the most powerful clan in the Kanto Region. How may we help you?" everyone, besides Brianna, looked stunned at the fact that Kyoya had all this information on the scary red haired stranger.

Brianna thought that the others shouldn't have been so surprised. It _was_ Kyoya they were talking about.

"H-how do you know me?" Ritsu asked, startled.

"Oh I know a lot about you." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, the light casting a glare across them, making him appear evil. "Such as the fact that you entered Ouran at the high school level, your defining characteristics are your long red hair and mean expression and because of this, you have no friends." At this point he took out his black book and began to read the rest of his file. "If you meet his eyes, you'll have nightmares for three months. Hit him and you'll land yourself in the hospital. Talk back to him and he'll send you to hell. Those unfortunate enough to be his classmates have all been chilled to the bone." Kyoya shut his book, done with the file.

It was silent for a second until it was broken by Tamaki, who had finally gotten from behind Brianna (read: **forced** to get from behind her).

"That still doesn't explain why someone as formidable as he is doing at the Host Club."

"Oh well he's here to see me." Everyone turned to look at Carissa, shocked.

"Why?" Brianna asked her, slightly bothered that the red haired girl hadn't told her anything.

"Well…we're going on a date!" it was silent for all of fifteen seconds, and after the fifteen seconds, that's when the room exploded with chatter.

Amidst the astonished chatter of the hosts, Brianna remained silent, her shoulders shaking in anger until she slammed her fist into the wall, effectively quieting the room.

"_**What did you say?**__"_ she hissed out.

Carissa tensed up, knowing that tone of voice.

"I said…that we're going out on a date."

"Oh really? And you just decided not to tell me about this?"

"Th-that's because I knew you'd be angry!"

"_**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!**_" everyone, even Mori and Kyoya, shrunk back at the force in the Hispanic girl's voice, shock on everyone's face.

"After _**every-fucking-thing**_ we've been through Carissa! You choose this fucking yakuza guy to go out with?! You can be dense and can make a lot of idiotic decisions but this has got to be one of _**the most**_ idiotic things you have _**ever**_ done!" Brianna snarled, her glare focusing in on the yakuza boy, causing him to flinch.

"Hey! Who I choose to date is in no way any of your concern! And I do _**not**_ make a lot of dumb decisions! If anyone makes dumb decisions in this room, it's you! Or did you choosing to actually spend those ten years in that hell hole not count as a dumb decision?!" Carissa argued back, face growing red in anger.

"Do _**not**_ turn this argument onto me! I had no choice!"

"You had a choice, Brianna! Everyone has a choice! You could have chosen to go into foster care! Or be put up for adoption! Instead you chose to go with that fucking crazy lunatic! You chose revenge and insanity over a peaceful life!"

Brianna's eyes flashed, and for a second, she looked like a darker, different person. Her hands clenched and unclenched as her body literally shook with rage. The hosts were trying to keep up with the onslaught of information being given to them.

Finally, Brianna broke, marching over to Carissa with wide, wild eyes, nostrils flaring.

"_**YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!**_" she screamed in Carissa's face. "You have no fucking idea what it was like for me! You had a fucking normal life compared to me!"

"_**WHAT PART OF MY LIFE WAS NORMAL, HUH?!**_ I had to live behind a fucking mask because I didn't want to disappoint my family! Because doing so would bring on humiliation, shame, and ridicule from the whole fucking U.S.!"

"_**THAT WAS FUCKING NORMAL COMPARED TO MY LIFE! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TO HAVE LIVED LIKE THAT!**_"

"Stop with the fucking pity party! You had a choice to live a normal life but you didn't take it! _**You**_ chose revenge! _**You**_ chose to hold onto the anger! _**You**_ chose to live in insanity!"

"_**WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO LIVE, HUH? WAS I JUST SUPPOSED TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE?! NEWSFLASH CARISSA, I COULDN'T! YOU CAN'T TELL ME I HAD A CHOICE BECAUSE I DIDN'T! REVENGE WAS THE ONLY CHOICE FOR ME! BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER HAD TO SIT AND WATCH DEFENSELESSLY AS YOUR PARENTS WERE SHOT AND KILLED! MURDERED RIGHT BEFORE YOUR VERY OWN EYES! ON YOUR OWN FUCKING BIRTHDAY!**_" everyone stood in silence at the sudden confession.

The hosts knew her parents were dead but…to have been murdered? Right in front of the girl? On her own _birthday_?

"_**YOU WERE ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE ON SUCH A BURDEN!**_ _**YOU DIDN'T NEED TO LOSE YOUR HUMANITY OR YOUR FUCKING SANITY! DO YOU HONSETLY BELIEVE YOUR PARENTS WANTED THIS LIFE FOR YOU! CONSTANTLY ON THE RUN FROM THAT CRAZY ASS BASTARD!**_"

"_**Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring up my parent's wishes! It was my choice and mine alone. I CHOSE REVENGE! I CHOSE TO THROW AWAY MY HUMANITY AND MY SANITY FOR THE SAKE OF REVENGE!**_"

"Some good it did you, huh?" Carissa sneered. "You threw everything away, but it was for nothing! _**After everything you went through, you're parent's killer is still out there! And now we're on the fucking run from that crazy bastard you called 'Father'!**_"

Brianna seemed to fully snap, her eyes taking on a crazy, demented look as she lifted her fist, swinging it. The hosts winced, expecting her to hit Carissa. Instead, she hit the wall, punching a hole through the wall.

"_**DON'T TALK ABOUT FATHER LIKE THAT!**_" stunned silence filled the room.

The hosts were all processing the information, heads reeling. Carissa looked at her friend, wide-eyed.

It took Brianna a few seconds to realize what she said, but when she did, her eyes took on a panicked and fearful look. She removed her fist from the wall and used both hands to clench her hair, backing away from Carissa.

"No…no…NO! He…he's not my father…not….why…? Why did I refer to him as that again…? No…_**no**_…_**NO! WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE HIM?! WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE?!**_" at this point she was shaking her head back and forth.

"Br-Brianna…" Carissa whimpered shakily, reaching out to touch the girl but Brianna slapped her hand away.

"_**NO!**_" Brianna yelled, panting, trying to calm herself down.

Once she calmed herself, she took in a deep breath and straightened up, glaring at Carissa icily.

"_**Fine**_." She spat. "Go ahead and date that fucking yakuza guy. But let me just warn you now, seeing as you're getting mixed into stuff you shouldn't get mixed into, _**again**_. When things don't work out and you need your ass saved again, just know that I will _**not **_be there to save your ass again." And with that, Brianna grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the clubroom.

Carissa stared at the floor quietly. Without so much as word or a glance at anyone else in the clubroom, she grabbed her stuff and also stormed out. Ritsu shuffled awkwardly before he too decided to leave, leaving the hosts to discuss what had just occurred.

.

"Wow…" surprisingly, it was Haruhi who spoke first, eyes wide in astonishment. "I can't believe something like that happened to Brianna…I lost my mom to illness but at least I still have my dad…I can't imagine being four years old and seeing both my parents murdered right before my very eyes, on my own birthday…what I would've felt…" none of them could really.

"And what was Carissa going on about? What 'hell hole' was it that Brianna was trapped in for ten years…it must've been bad to have caused her to lose her sanity and her humanity…" Hikaru said, biting his lip as he furrowed his brows.

"Poor Bri-chan…" Hunny whimpered, clutching Usa-chan closer to him.

"And the whole thing with Carissa about having to live behind a mask to avoid bringing shame upon her family…" Tamaki added.

"What I want to know is…who is this 'Father' person and why did he elect such a strong reaction from Brianna…it was as if she was _**afraid**_ of him." Kyoya said, frowning with his eyes narrowed in thought.

The hosts were left with more unanswered questions then answered ones.

It had been three days since Carissa and Brianna had talked. The two did their best to ignore and avoid each other so much so that even their classmates were beginning to notice something was seriously wrong between them.

"Did Brianna and Carissa fight? I know they often mock fight but I've never seen it turn into something this serious…" one girl said as they sat with Hunny and Mori during host club hours.

"It's odd to not see them talking to each other…" another girl said.

At the end of the third day, as they were all cleaning up from their hosting activities, the door opened and in stepped Ritsu Kasanoda.

All was silent as the red haired male stomped over to Brianna, who regarded him coolly. All of a sudden, Ritsu bowed to her in a traditional samurai way, startling all of them.

"I'm sorry. I know you were just looking out for Carissa, that's why you were so against us dating, but I just want to let you know that I'd never do anything to hurt Carissa. I really like her and I'd do anything to protect her from getting hurt. So that's why…please allow me to date Carissa!"

Everyone watched with baited breaths as Brianna stared down at the red haired teen.

"…Fine…" she answered, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Really?!" Ritsu asked.

Brianna let out a sigh.

"Yes really…I was being too judgmental…besides, I can't stop Carissa if she wants to go out with you and besides…if you ever _**did**_ try to hurt her…" she got a really scary look on her face as she smiled. She lowered herself until she was eye to eye with him. "I would gut you like a fish, deep fry your intestines, and feed them to your own men. Got it?!"

Ritsu nodded his head quickly.

"Good!" Brianna trilled, in a sickly sweet voice.

She stood up and was immediately tackled by Carissa.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much Brianna!" Brianna let out another sigh as she rolled her eyes at her hyperactive friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Suddenly, Carissa began to sniffle.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Brianna! I was being so insensitive! I made you so upset and I know you were only trying to look out for me! And I…I just….UWAAAAH~" Brianna patted Carissa on her head, giving the girl an exasperated look.

"It's fine Carissa… we both said something's that we didn't mean. I'm sorry too." Carissa stopped crying and glanced up at the girl, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Hey…you wanna know why I like him?"

"Why?"

"It's because he reminds me of you!"

"What?"

"Yep! He reminds me of you! Rough on the outside but sweet on the inside! Besides I've told you many times that if you were a guy, I'd definitely date you! And, well, Ritsu's the guy version of you! So he's basically my perfect man! I'd say he's my soul mate but you've already claimed that title!" Carissa giggled, while Brianna blushed.

"Idiot…" she grumbled, but the smile on her face gave away the fact that she really didn't mind.

"Now go, you never did get to have your date." Brianna gently pushed her friend towards were the red haired man now stood.

Carissa giggled and latched onto Ritsu. "Okeydokey! Bye Bri!"

"Bye! Oh and Ritsu…?" Carissa and Ritsu both stopped walking and turned around to face Brianna, who had her creepy smile back in place. "Do remember what I said earlier!" the boy gulped and nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to face her wrath.

Carissa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Love ya Bri!" Brianna stood in stunned silence for a moment, before she smiled softly.

"Yeah…love ya too Char."

_**Second Lesson:**_

It had been a relatively peaceful few days. Carissa was very happy with Ritsu and though Brianna was trying to be nice, she still threatened the poor guy on a daily basis. She had even gone to his class one time to do so when he (accidentally of course) made Carissa upset. Let's just say…everyone in class 1-D became more afraid of her then they ever were of Ritsu (whom the host club had now 'affectionately' dubbed "Bossa Nova").

"*Sneeze*" Hunny sneezed and Brianna frowned.

"Hunny…are you getting sick?" Brianna asked as she handed Mori a box of tissues and then poured Hunny some ginger tea.

The girls at the table fussed over him, but Hunny quickly reassured them.

"No, I'm okay~! Bri-chan, thanks for worrying!" Hunny smiled up at the girl, blushing slightly when she smiled down at him.

"No problem Hunny." She ruffled his hair affectionately and moved on once she spotted Tamaki heading over with a cup of tea in his hand.

Brianna and Carissa watched with amusement as Haruhi avoided Tamaki, ever since he had kissed her on the cheek (by Carissa not-so-gently pushing him, along with Brianna 'accidentally' tripping him). Brianna and Carissa snickered as Tamaki tried to consult his cards on why his 'daughter' was being 'rebellious'.

"Oh-ho! So Souh likes to fortune tell~ufufufufu~" suddenly, Nekozawa appeared from behind him, scaring Tamaki.

Brianna snickered at Tamaki as he started to freak out while Carissa sent her a disapproving look, but the twitching of her lips gave away the fact that she found the whole situation hilarious as well.

"Ah, yes, I have some wonderful news for Haninozuka~" Nekozawa gave Hunny his signature creepy smile.

"Hnnn?" Hunny glanced over, a piece of strawberry almost in his mouth.

"Congratulations~ this time, our princess of curses…has chosen you as the lucky sacrifice~" he began to laugh while everyone stared in shock.

'_Sacrifice?!'_ they all thought.

.

"So who exactly is this chick?" Brianna asked as they all looked into the class of 1-D.

Kyoya took out his black book of knowledge and began to answer her question.

"Kanazuki Reiko-Hime from class 1-D. at first glance, she's a reserved, long black-haired beauty, but…unfortunately, curses are her hobby and because of this, she has a strong presence in class…" he finished as everyone just looked at the girl with a deadpan expression, having witnessed her 'interrogation' of Bossa Nova.

"I know one thing…if that voodoo doll starts messin with my man, I'll kill her." Carissa grumbled darkly.

Brianna snickered as the others glanced back at the red haired girl with bewildered expressions.

"So that's the girl who put a curse on Hunny." Kyoya said.

"Hu..Hunny, do you have any idea why?" Tamaki asked.

"Ueeeeh! I think I remember something but I have no idea why!" Hunny wailed and Brianna reached up and rubbed his back soothingly.

Taking advantage of this, he jumped down from Mori's back and then leapt onto Brianna, hugging her while he cried, garnering annoyed looks from the twins, while Kyoya adjusted his glasses and Mori was too busy watching Kanazuki Reiko to notice.

"She doesn't wear all black like Nekozawa though." Haruhi pointed out.

"So class 1-D isn't all that weird then…though Bossa Nova's there as well…" the twins stated.

"What was that about Ritsu?" Carissa asked them, a scary smile on her face.

"No-nothing!" they answered.

"Fueee! Why am I being cursed? To be killed?" Hunny whimpered, looking up slightly to glance at everyone.

"I'll have a talk with her." Mori stated darkly, loosening his tie as he began to stalk towards the classroom.

"Waaaaah! Mori you mustn't use violence!" Tamaki and the twins cried out.

"Ufufufufufu~ that's right. Stop nooo~w. interfering with a curse will cause misfortune. Rii~ght Souh~?" Nekozawa said as he appeared out of nowhere (again) and leaned on Tamaki.

"Waaaaah! N-N-Nekozawa! Gyaaaa!" Tamaki cried out.

Brianna, Carissa, and Haruhi only watched the scene with exasperated expressions.

"This is quite unpleasant…I want to leave…" Haruhi mumbled to the other two who nodded in agreement. (Hunny had let go of Brianna and had ran back to Mori just a little while ago.)

"Haninozuka~ do you really have no recollection? Kanazuki said you captured her soul. She plans to get revenge by using a curse to capture your soul." Both Hunny and Tamaki gave him teary-eyed, freaked out looks. "Fufufu…and to prove it…this is Kanazuki's eraser…this type of curse captures a person's soul by writing their full name like so~" Nekozawa showed them her eraser and they all saw 'Haninozuka Mitsukuni' written on it with a heart drawn next to his name.

Nothing but silence reigned over them.

"Um…this is…why was a heart drawn?" the twins asked as they held the eraser.

"And this is Kanazuki's hand mirror…this type of curse captures a person's soul if you write their name with pink nail polish~" Nekozawa showed the mirror to the twins and all around Hunny's name were hearts.

"Umm…you know, this is what I think…" Hikaru started.

"Yeah…if I remember correctly it was popular with the girls during elementary school." Kaoru finished as the others crowded around them to see the mirror.

"Ooooh! So you knew. Certainly, even among curses, this is relatively popular~" Nekozawa held up a book with the title: "Girls in Love, Win His Love Spell Book"

'_That's no curse! That's a kid's love spell!'_ they all thought.

"No. it is a curse." Kanazuki replied, as if reading their thoughts, appearing behind Tamaki and the twins, scaring them.

"Perfect timing Haninozuka."

"Fueeeh?"

"A strand of hair please." Kanazuki reached down and yanked a piece of hair from Hunny.

"Nyaa!?" Hunny cried out.

Mori ran over to him and went to comfort him.

"If I bind this with my hair, our souls will be intertwined." She said as she fumbled with trying to tie the two pieces of hair together.

"Umm…could it be that you…like…Haninozuka?" Tamaki asked the girl.

"Technically speaking, I'm capturing his soul." Tamaki sweat dropped.

"R…Right…so you're stealing his heart…"

"Well…I don't know how to describe it but if I put it into words…Haninozuka occupies nine-tenth of my thoughts and causes my heart to race. His appearance also matches my fetish, since I like pixies in the first place. All I want is to capture his soul…therefore, until I've captured Haninozuka's soul, I shall continue cursing him." She gave Hunny a creepy grin, freaking him and the twins and Tamaki out.

"This chick cray." Brianna whispered to Carissa who nodded in agreement.

After a few days of Kanazuki chasing after Hunny, Hunny himself appeared out of it as he sat and ate cake.

"Hunny's pretty worn out…shouldn't we do something?" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping.

"Yeah…but you do know it's a love spell, not a curse." Tamaki answered her, sweat dropping as well.

"And to flatly refuse the feelings of a maiden in love…" when Haruhi realized how close Tamaki was to her, she stepped away, shocking the poor boy.

"He~y! Lookie here!" the twins called out. "We did some fortune-telling with milord's cards on Hunny and Kanazuki-Hime." Kaoru said, snickering. "And their compatibility is ultra-perfect!" the twins said as the showed a card with a heart on it. "It makes sense if you think about it. To be seriously in love with Hunny, you must like hugging children. Also, polar opposite couples are often unexpectedly well-matched!" the twins finished, laughing loudly.

Brianna appeared behind them and thwacked them both on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" the twins whined.

"Stop being insensitive." Was all she said.

"Yeah you guys…try putting yourselves in his shoes a little…" Tamaki said.

"Hey Bri! Why don't you scare her off?" Carissa asked, walking over to her friend.

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Well…she is bothering Hunny and! What if she actually succeeds in making Hunny like her?" at this point, everyone was looking at the two girls, Hunny especially.

Brianna shrugged. "Then she does."

Carissa gave her a frustrated/exasperated look.

"It wouldn't bother you in the slightest?"

"No, of course not. I could care less." She didn't notice the look of utter heartbreak and hurt on Hunny's face.

"Uwaaaah~!" Hunny cried, latching onto Mori, who tried to calm him down.

The twins winced, knowing they'd be upset if Brianna said that to them, especially giving the fact that they liked her.

"Now who's being insensitive!" Carissa exclaimed, glaring at her friend who only shrugged.

"Hunny, what will you do? This is hindering club sales, so if you don't mind, I can use my influence to…" Kyoya started.

"Y…yeah…but…I've watched her for a few days now and been thinking…aside from the black magic club, Kanazuki-chan doesn't seem to have any friends…maybe she's really bad at socializing, and to Kanazuki-chan, curses or spells are her only means of communication. That may be her personality, but I…"

"Excuse me Haninozuka…excuse me, but I'd like to borrow that stuffed animal." Kanazuki said, approaching Hunny.

"Eh?! What are you gonna do with it?"

"This type of curse captures a person's soul when you place a spell on an important item of theirs." she grabbed the bunny and began to walk away. "I'll return this tomorrow…"

"Waaah! Definitely not my Bun-Bun~!" Hunny yelled out.

Mori sprang into action and ripped the bunny out of her hands.

"If you want to capture his heart…aren't there other ways to do that?" Mori asked her as he began to walk back towards Hunny.

"Hand me the stuffed animal please. If you interfere, I'll place a curse of misfortune on you…"

"…He won't yield to people who don't think of others feelings, even if a curse was used. It doesn't matter how many spells and such a person like that uses. They won't win anyone's heart."

"It's not like I didn't consider his feelings…I don't expect anyone to understand my situation. I don't expect to be liked by anyone or anything like that. Since it's impossible for me to just talk to him I used a curse from the start…"

"Eeeeh?! That's not how it is, Kanazuki-chan! To get someone to understand, you need to talk to them. If you want them to like you, you should talk to them a lot! I don't like having my feelings changed by a curse. Things that Kanazuki-chan likes, is not good at, or makes you happy…if you talked about things like that, I'd like to hear more about them. Kanazuki-chan you know I…I like people who put in effort, even if they're not good at it." Hunny said, giving Kanazuki a smile.

"Wow…" Brianna muttered and Carissa only nodded in agreement.

"I like…cur-curses, and…I'm not good at socializing, and…but that day…you offered your hand when I fell in the hallway, and smiled at me…I was really…happy." Kanazuki finished.

"Ah…I remember. You're the girl that tripped over Bun-Bun after I dropped him that time." Hunny said.

"What?!" the other's shouted.

Hunny looked up at Kanazuki's face and gave her a small, semi-apologetic smile.

"Thank you for your feelings Kanazuki-chan…but the truth is…I already have a girl that I like. Right now, she doesn't see me as anything other than a friend but…but I'm determined to make her view me as a man. As someone that she can depend on. Someone who she can see herself spending the rest of her life with."

"Oh…" at the crestfallen look on her face, Hunny tried to cheer her up.

"But I still want to get to know you better! So shall we eat cake first?"

"Y-yes!" Kanazuki smiled.

.

After Kanazuki had left, Brianna approached Hunny.

"You have a girl you like?" she asked curiously, cleaning up the plates.

Hunny looked up at her and gave her a secretive smile.

"Yeah…she doesn't seem to care if I go out with someone else but I'm going to change that!" Hunny said, staring straight into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

Brianna stared back at him in confusion, before she smiled back at him.

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks Bri-chan! I'm going to need it!" Brianna chuckled and shook her head, walking away.

'_Love really is interesting…' _Brianna thought as she washed the dishes. _'Though I know I don't want it…nor do I deserve it.'_ A dark shadow passed over her face as she turned off the water and watched as the soapy water disappeared down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**kpacademygirl: I'm glad you like it!**

**aaa17: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my story! And it's okay, I knew who you meant when you said Claudia.**

**I hope everyone has a good rest of their day! Don't forget to review! Till next time~**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I know I'm really late on this update, like really late…I feel bad…but I come bearing a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! ALSO! Please READ the authors note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Meet the Older Brother (and New Competition?!)<p>

Carissa was awoken from her sleep by her cellphone ringing. Groaning, she haphazardly felt around her night stand until she grabbed the phone and answered it.

"He'o," she slurred out.

"Whoa! Man voice! Sorry sis, did I wake you?" the voice on the other end of the line laughed out.

It took Carissa a minute to fully recognize who she was speaking to, but when she did, she shot up, looking at the name that was displayed on the screen.

"Tigger?!" she exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised to hear from me sis! Is it such a shock that I decided to call?"

"No, no! It's not that…it's just that…it's been a—"

"While? Yeah I know. Sorry I haven't called sooner but man, Oxford keeps me busy."

"Well~ you chose to go to that University…all the way in _England_."

"Well at least it's better than choosing to go to high school in _Japan_.Wait…it's Japan now, right?"

"Yes, it's Japan brother." Carissa replied, rolling her eyes at her brother's idiocy.

"Oh ok, just checkin. Anyways, how's Bri? Dad still givin her hell?"

"She's good and yep. Listen, not that I don't love hearing from you, but what's up? Why'd you suddenly decide to call?"

"Ouch. I can't just call to check up on my lil sis?" at her silence, Tigger chuckled nervously. "Alright, alright, jeez…well, I called to let you know that I will be stopping by Japan for some business. So I was wondering if you and Bri wanted to hang out and catch up?"

"OMG REALLY?! UH DUH! OF COURSE I WANNA SEE YOU!"

"WHOA! Ears Char!"

"Oh, sorry. But omg! I can't wait! When are you coming?"

"Next week, Monday. Oh, by the way, instead of paying for a hotel, I was wondering if I could crash at your place?"

"Yeah! I mean, obviously I'm going to have to ask Bri, but she'll say yes."

"Ok, well, I'm sure you need to get to sleep so I'll let ya go. Don't forget to call and let me know Bri's answer,"

"Kay! Talk to ya later!"

"Bye, Char."

.

"So, Bri. Guess who called me last night?!" Brianna glared at her friend, wondering why she was being so unnaturally cheerful this morning.

"Who?"

"No, silly! Guess!" at her glare, Carissa sighed. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll tell you. It was my brother, Tigger!"

Brianna blinked in shock, her sleepiness, and grouchiness, leaving immediately.

"Whoa, really? What'd he want?"

"He called to tell me that he's coming to Japan, next week, Monday! And that is it ok if he crashes at our place instead of dishing out money for a hotel."

"Oh wow, sure he can stay, I don't mind."

"Okay, cools! I'll text him!" Carissa pulled out her phone and shot a quick text message to her brother, telling him the news.

He quickly texted her back saying "Tell Bri I said thanks!"

"He says 'thanks'." Brianna nodded her head as she grabbed her bag.

"Alright, well, let's head out to school and Friday we're gonna go shopping."

"Ok! Ugh! I seriously don't wanna wait now!"

Brianna chuckled as she walked out, Carissa following her.

.

For the rest of the week, Carissa was in an extra cheery mood, so much so that even the hosts noticed it.

"What's got Carissa all cheerful?" Hikaru asked Brianna, watching as the red head nodded to a song playing inside her head.

"She just is." Brianna replied, continuing to read her book.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru and Haruhi, who just shrugged.

They tried asking Bossa Nova but he didn't know either, and he was too afraid to ask because in his experience, anyone who was that happy was up to no good. The hosts tried for the entire week to figure out what had Carissa so happy, but at the end of the week, she snapped and said "Can't a person be happy for no reason?" and that caused them to leave her alone.

**Monday-**

"Milord…why are we here?" the twins asked Tamaki as they, and the rest of the host club, stood outside Brianna and Carissa's apartment door.

"Because! Don't you want to know what's got Carissa in such a good mood?"

"Yeah but…Char-chan was scary when she snapped on Friday." Hunny said, clutching his bunny closer.

"Just leave them alone, Tamaki." Haruhi grumbled, upset that she had been kidnapped and roped into coming.

"Whaaa~ not you too, Haruhiiiiiii~" Tamaki whined loudly.

The others tried to shush him, but he didn't calm down. All of a sudden, the apartment door swung open.

"What the hell? What's a guy gotta do to get some rest around here?" the hosts all looked at the speaker shock.

The person who opened the door was a tall man, around six feet, with spikey, jet black hair with a red streak running through it, and had coal black eyes that were familiar. He was undoubtedly Japanese, but the thing that shocked the hosts the most was the fact that he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, leaving his chest bare.

The hosts looked at the apartment number, then back at the guy, and then repeated the process two more times; trying to make sure they had the right apartment.

"Hey, Tigg, whose at the door?" the hosts mouth's dropped open as Brianna appeared in the doorway. "Oh…it's you guys."

"You know these loud mouths, Bri?" the man, "Tigg", asked, turning to face Brianna, who sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Char and I go to school with them."

"Oh…well can you tell them to keep it down cause I'm tired~" Tigg whined as he leaned over far enough so that his head was resting on top of Brianna's.

The twins, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori all glared at the man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go back to sleep…and put some clothes on, would ya!"

Tigg had begun to walk away, only to stop and turn back around.

"You know you like what you see~" Tigg sang, gesturing towards his body.

Brianna smirked and shook her head, turning away from him to face the hosts.

"So…what are you guys doing here?"

"Whose that guy?" Hikaru practically hissed out, still glaring in the direction the guy had gone.

Brianna raised a brow at his behavior.

"Tigger? He's Carissa's brother." The hosts all stared at her in wide eyed shock.

"Carissa's brother?!" the twins, Haruhi, Hunny, and Tamaki all shouted.

"What about my brother?" the hosts all turned towards Carissa, who appeared next to Brianna in the doorway.

"We didn't know that you had a brother…" Tamaki said.

"You never asked. Plus, I'm pretty sure Kyoya knew." Carissa said, shrugging.

All eyes turned to Kyoya, who readjusted his glasses and nodded his head.

"Yes…he owns his own business, repairing and selling old and new musical instruments…correct?"

"Yep. He's the one who taught me how to play all those instruments."

"Well, anyways, we gotta get ready for school, so see ya." Brianna said, slamming the door in their faces.

The hosts all glanced at each other, before heading back to the car to go to school.

.

Host club activities had ended, and everyone was cleaning up, when the door to the club room swung open.

"I'm sorry princess but the club is cl—?!" Tamaki cut himself off when he saw who entered the room.

"Do I look like a damn princess to you, blondie?" Tigger snapped, blowing cigarette smoke into Tamaki's face.

Tamaki took a quick step back, coughing slightly.

"N-no! Of-of course not!" Tamaki squeaked, waving his hands around in fear.

"Good." He stated, taking another puff of his cigarette.

Brianna marched over and swiped the cigarette and snuffed it out.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for you. Plus, Carissa doesn't like it."

Tigger grumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket, but didn't complain anymore.

"Hey bro! Glad to see you found the club alright!" Carissa said as she appeared from the kitchen.

Tigger smirked and wrapped his arm around Brianna's shoulders.

"Yeah, well, it was thanks to Bri's map that I was able to find this place. Man, you guys sure did pick a fancy school."

The twins, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya all glared at the guy, annoyed over the fact that he was touching Brianna so casually. To their surprise, Brianna didn't even try to shrug him off, which pissed them off even more.

"Yes well, we should prob get going. Bye guys~" Carissa called as she skipped out the door with Tigger and Brianna trailing behind her, his arm still wrapped around Brianna's shoulders.

.

For the rest of the week, Tigger would show up after the host club hours and would manage to piss off the hosts (excluding Haruhi and Tamaki) by finding a way to touch Brianna.

On Friday, however, is when it all came to head.

**Friday-**

"Yo, Bri, Char, ya'll ready?" Tigger asked as he walked into the club room.

"Yeah, just let me grab our stuff." Brianna said as she grabbed hers and Carissa's belongings.

"Oh Bri, we still on for tonight at eight?" Tigger asked, leaning against the door.

"Yep."

"Wait…what do you mean by 'we still on for tonight at eight.'?" Kyoya asked as he readjusted his glasses.

"Bri and I are goin out tonight." Tigger answered, smirking as he watched the irritated expressions of the hosts.

He wasn't dumb, he knew the twins, the midget, the tall one, and the glasses wearing kid all liked Brianna, which was why he had been purposefully doing things, like touching the girl, to irritate them.

"Just…the two of you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p' just to irritate them even farther. "Hey Char, Bri. Let's go already." Tigger said, beginning to walk out the door.

"Coming." Brianna and Carissa quickly walked after him.

Once the door closed, Tamaki burst into a fit.

"There's no way I'm letting my daughter go out on a date! Men! We must stop this date!" he yelled, while Haruhi shook her head.

"Tamaki…no one is going to help you with stopping their da—"

"**Yes…we'll stop this date.**" Haruhi shivered in fear at the scary tone the rest of the hosts used.

.

At eight o' clock sharp, the hosts were parked outside Brianna and Carissa's apartment. They watched as out came Tigger, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, followed by Brianna, who was dressed in her normal wear.

"You know…you could've at least tried to dress nicely." Tigger said teasingly, gesturing to Brianna's attire.

Brianna snorted and shook her head.

Tigger laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders. This garnered glares and jealous looks from the hosts inside the car. The hosts tailed them until they stopped at a restaurant. It was nothing fancy, but it was still a nice place, and it wasn't crowded. In fact, it was practically empty.

Disguising themselves quickly, the hosts followed after them and sat at the table next to them.

"So Brianna…how are you feeling, really? I hadn't gotten the chance to ask since Carissa's been around."

"I've been…as fine as I could be, considering…"

"Yeah, I figured. But I was shocked to hear that you chose to go to such a high profile school. Aren't you afraid—"

"The fact that it's such a high profile school makes it the last place he'll look for me. He thinks I'll lay low, so this will throw him off for a bit."

"I see…that's smart. What about those kids at your school? The ones you and Char hang out with? Do they know about—"

"**No.**" a dark look crossed over Brianna's face.

"Will you ever tell them?"

"No."

"Why not? They all seem to care about you."

Brianna turned and looked out the window, a forlorn expression on her face.

"That's right…it's because they care that I can't tell them. Hell, even Carissa wasn't supposed to know but because she was so damn persistent, she got dragged into the mix. Now that I'm out…there's no reason for anyone else to be involved."

Tigger gave her a pitying look.

"You have to let other people in Bri. You can't just keep them at arm's length. It isn't healthy. Besides, you deserve to have people who care about you and who try to understand you. They won't leave you, or look at you any differently, just because you tell them what happened."

Brianna gave him a broken smile.

"I don't deserve any of that. I don't deserve it from Carissa, and even though she tries, I still keep her at arm's length on a lot of things. The other's…well…they would look at me differently. They're nice people, annoying most of the time, but nice nonetheless, but there's just no way they wouldn't look at me differently. I'm a monster. A dark, twisted, broken monster. I've done and seen so many things that if I were to tell them half the shit I did well…" she let out a humorless, broken laugh. "They'd run. And I'd encourage them too. No one should ever get too close to me. **I'm **not worth getting close too."

Silence befell the two and the hosts sat in stone cold silence and shock over her words.

'_Did she really think so little of herself? Of them? She was their friend! How could she think that they'd just toss her to the side? What could have happened to her that would make her this cynical?'_ thought the hosts.

"Brianna…" Tigger placed his hand on hers, but Brianna jerked it back and shook her head.

"No. I don't want to discuss this anymore, I—!" she bit her lip, looked down at the table, and balled up her hands into fists. "I just…can we please just enjoy our meal in peace?"

Tigger nodded his head, reaching over and squeezing her fist.

"Ok. Sorry for bringing it up."

Brianna looked up and gave him a tired smile.

"It's okay…"

The two smiled at each other, only to jump at the sound of glass breaking.

Looking over at the table next to them, they raised their brows at the scene the group was making.

'_Hold on a second…those seven look awfully familiar…'_ getting up, Brianna approached the group while they were distracted.

Reaching over, she grabbed the nearest person's hair and pulled it off.

"What the—?! Hikaru?!" Hikaru stared at her in shock, while the others began to sweat nervously at her murderous expression.

"What, pray tell, are you guys doin here?" she snarled, glaring at them, while Tigger looked at them curiously.

"Uh…well…" Hikaru tried to get out.

"**Well?**" she hissed.

"Wethoughtyouweregoingoutonadatelikeanactualdateandwedidn'twantthattohappensowecameherewiththeintentionofruiningyourdate!" he rushed out.

Brianna blinked. "What?"

"We thought…you were…going out on a date…like an actual date…and we didn't want that to happen so…we came here with…the intention of…ruining your…date…" Kaoru reiterated, shrinking in fear.

It was silent for a moment until Tigger burst into laughter.

"Brianna and I?! On a date!? And you guys tried to—?" he banged on the table as he laughed, tears rolling down his face.

Ignoring him, Brianna began to speak.

"First of all, Tigger and I are not on a date. He was just taking me out as a thank you for taking care of Carissa and because this is his last day here because he has to return to England tomorrow. Second, even if we were on a date, which we're not, it wouldn't be any of your concern. Lastly, Tigger already has a girlfriend." The host stared at her in shock, before turning to stare at Tigger, who had his cellphone out.

"Yep! I'm already taken." Tigger showed the phone to the hosts.

On the screen was a picture of him, Tigger, and a pretty blue haired, green eyed, Japanese girl.

"That's my girl. Her names Fabby Cardonna and she's half white, half Japanese, hence the eye color, though she does dye her hair, as you can tell." Tigger said, pride and adoration in his voice and on his face as he talked about his girlfriend.

The hosts opened and closed their mouths, eyes wide as they tried to take it all in.

"I…see…well then! I guess we owe you two an apology…erhm…have a good night!" Tamaki stuttered as he rushed out the door, followed by the others.

Brianna shook her head at them, sighing as she sat back down.

"You're friends are weird."

"I know."

.

Carissa cried as she clung to her brother, begging him not to go.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Brianna." Tigger said, ignoring his crying sister, as he ruffled her hair, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Yeah…it was nice seeing you again too, Tigg."

Prying his sister off of him, he kissed her forehead and smiled at her sadly.

"I'll miss you squirt. Be good ok?"

Carissa sniffled and nodded her head.

"I-I'll mi-miss y-you too."

Tigger smiled at the hosts, who had shown up in order to say good-bye.

"See ya guys. Too bad we couldn't get to know each other more."

The hosts all mumbled and waved good-bye awkwardly.

Snickering, Tigger turned to leave, but quickly swiveled his head around for one last parting shot.

"Yo redheads, glasses, bunny boy, and Mr. silent, I expect you guys to take _**extra**_ good care of Bri, okay?" at their confused looks, he winked at them.

Realization dawned on them.

'_He knows?!'_

Seeing their red faces, Tigger laughed and ran away with a parting call of "See ya!"

Once he was gone, Brianna turned to the five of them with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What did Tigger mean by that?" Tamaki and Haruhi also looked at them curiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned bright red and spluttered, Kyoya readjusted his glasses and turned away, Mori looked down at the ground, and Hunny laughed awkwardly.

Carissa burst into laughter, understanding why her brother had said those words.

'_My brother is so awesome!'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! So? How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in your reviews!<strong>

_**Review replies:**_

**KyleighBug: Yes he is! And yeah she really is oblivious.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Oh! For those of you who review, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter;) keep in mind, I can't respond to guest reviews! Until next time~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey so I'm on spring break now, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out this week because I'm excited for the next few chapter line ups. The next few chapters are like fillers and the story will definitely begin to develop after these chapters. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Memories of America (Hikaru and Kaoru)<p>

Carissa sat bored in her geography class. Honestly, she could care less, even if now they were learning about America. Brianna was also bored. She knew enough geography, especially her own country's geography. Hikaru and Kaoru threw paper balls at unsuspecting classmates to pass the time while Haruhi was the only one who was actively paying attention and taking notes.

"This is boring." Carissa whined lowly, pouting.

"Fifteen more minutes…" Brianna answered, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet on the desk.

Carissa groaned and let her head hit the desk.

"FML." She groaned.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and the class rushed out.

"Time to go to the host club!" the twins said.

Haruhi and Brianna rolled their eyes and Carissa cheered.

"Finally! Some entertainment!" she cheered, rushing ahead of the group.

.

Carissa groaned as she walked into the kitchen with an empty cart.

"What's wrong with you?" Brianna asked as she began to load up the cart.

"There's, like, no freakin entertainment! Like, no snooty rich girl's tryna pick a fight, no feuding hosts, nothing!"

"And that's supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Yes! I'm bored!"

"Well I am enjoying this peace. We hardly ever get it."

"Ugh!" Carissa threw her hands up in the air and stomped her foot, then grabbed the cart and headed back out.

Brianna snickered and shook her head.

.

The host club was finally finished and everyone was cleaning up.

"Ugh! This is so boring! Let's do something else." Carissa complained, flopping onto the couch.

The other's stopped cleaning and regarded her curiously.

"Like what?" Tamaki asked.

Carissa shrugged, not really knowing the answer to the question. Brianna sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore her." Carissa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, until a thought struck her.

"Hey you guys…since you're rich and all, have you ever visited America?" Carissa asked as she lay sprawled across the couch.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her curiously, nodding their heads in answer to her question.

"What are some of your memories? Like the ones that stand out first?"

Surprisingly, it was the twins who answered first.

"Well…" they sat down on the opposite couch, while the others sat around the room, "There is this one memory we have…"

"Well? What is it?" Carissa asked eagerly.

"We were seven at the time…our mom had taken us to New York for fashion week and there we met a girl…"

"A girl?" Carissa asked curiously.

"Well, we should probably talk about what led us to meeting her first,"

_Eight Years Ago…_

**(A/N: from this point, if there is text in **_italics_** it means the twins are narrating the story or one of the other hosts are talking)**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their hotel room, bored as they waited for their mother to return from the fashion show.

"This is boring." Hikaru complained, throwing down his game.

Kaoru looked up from his drawing and nodded his head.

"Mom's going to be out all day, helping to prepare for the fashion show, so we're stuck here in this boring hotel room until she comes back." Kaoru said.

Hikaru smiled mischievously, an idea forming in his head.

"So…why don't we leave?" Kaoru nodded his head, agreeing with his brother.

"Yeah! Let's go!" they quickly put on some clothes and opened the door.

Looking around, they noticed that the guards stationed in front of their door were gone.

"Probably thought two seven year olds wouldn't leave their room." Hikaru said as he closed the door and began making his way towards the elevator.

Once down stairs, the two quickly walked behind a woman yelling into her phone, making it look like they were her kids so the doorman wouldn't question why two kids would be out exploring on their own.

Once outside, the two quickly dashed away and paused about a block from the hotel.

"What should we do?" Kaoru asked as he looked around.

Hikaru shrugged as he looked around.

"Let's just explore."

"_We wandered around until the afternoon came and we got hungry. After we ate, we got bored of the area we were in and wanted to see more."_

"Let's take the train to Brooklyn!" Kaoru suggested as they stood on the trains platform.

Hikaru agreed and the two waited for the train to show up. Once it did, they quickly hopped on and rode the train all the way to Brooklyn. Once their stop was announced, the two hopped off the train and ran up the steps and onto the street.

"Those trains were gross." Kaoru complained.

"I agree." Hikaru stated.

"_We walked around until it began to get dark."_

"Hey…Hikaru…I think we should head back. It's starting to get dark and I'm hungry." Kaoru stated.

Hikaru nodded in agreement and began to turn back around, when he paused.

"Do you remember the way we came from?" Kaoru shook his head 'no'.

"Great…ok, let's just head back from the way we came." Hikaru said, turning around and marching back the way they came.

The two wandered, making random turns, watching as the scenery began to change from pleasant to dirty and dangerous.

"I don't think we should have made that last turn." Kaoru said, as he looked around.

"We're fine!" Hikaru reassured, although he silently agreed with his brother.

"But—ah!" just as they had turned a corner, Kaoru bumped into a man and was sent onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" Hikaru yelled as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Why you little!" the man growled, raising his arm and swinging his beer bottle at the two.

He missed, as the twins had ducked. Sticking their tongues out, the two ran off.

The twins laughed as they heard the man curse. Turning their heads to look back, they stopped laughing when they saw he was following them.

The two sped up and tried to lose him by dashing into an alleyway, but found that they had only trapped themselves when they were met with a dead end.

"Now I've got you, you little brats!" the man hissed, walking up to them.

The twins backed up until they hit the wall, shaking in fear as the man walked towards them. They huddled together and shrunk down, watching as the man raised his hand, the bottle gleaming in the moonlight.

"_That's when it happened. That's when we met her."_

Out of nowhere, a girl appeared, slamming her foot into the man's face. The man howled holding his bleeding nose.

"Run!" the girl yelled, and the twins followed after her quickly.

They ran for a little bit, until the girl stopped running and looked around. Once she had made sure the coast was clear, she turned to face the twins.

The twins finally got a chance to really look at her and noticed that she had a light tan skin tone, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be here. This is not an area for kids like you." The girl stated.

Hikaru and Kaoru blushed. "We-we're not kids! Besides! The same thing could be said to you!"

The girl merely eyed them before turning and beginning to walk away.

"He-hey! Wait! Where are you going!?" Hikaru yelled, as he and Kaoru chased after the girl.

"Home."

"But you can't just leave us here!" the girl stopped walking and turned her head to look at them.

"Don't you guys have to go home or something?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by his and his brothers stomachs growling. The two blushed as the girl raised a brow at them.

"Follow me." the girl sighed, beginning to walk.

The twins quickly followed behind her. They walked for a few minutes until they came across a small store. Walking in, the girl immediately headed to the cashier.

"Dos sándwiches de pavo y queso y tres té helado por favor."

"Seguro niña."

The man walked off and a few minutes later, returned with a brown paper bag and three iced tea drinks.

"Cuánto?"

"Veintitrés cincuenta." The girl handed him the money and grabbed the food, leading the twins outside.

Once outside, she opened up the brown bag and handed the two their sandwiches and their ice tea. The twins scrunched up their noses at the food and were about to complain when their stomachs growled again. Deciding to suck it up, they took a bite of their food, deciding that while it was different from what they normally ate, it was not that bad.

"So, what are you two even doing out here? From your clothes, I can tell you're not from around here." The girl asked, taking a sip from her drink.

The two told her how they ended up here and once they were done, the girl began to talk.

"So basically…you two got bored and are now lost."

The twins nodded.

"Do you at least know the name of the hotel you're staying in?"

The twins shook their head no.

"Wow. That's just great. Good luck getting back." The girl stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait! You can't just leave! You have to help us!" the twins yelled, chasing after her.

"No thanks."

"You have too!"

The girl snorted. "I don't have to do anything for you."

"But! But!"

The girl spun around and glared at them.

"Look. Just beat it already. I don't have any more time to waste on spoiled brats who don't even know how to say 'please' when asking for help." The girl turned around again and was about to storm off, when she was stopped by the twins, who had reached out and grabbed her shirt.

Turning her head, ready to yell again, she stopped when she saw their faces.

"P-p-please help us…" the girl sighed.

"I'll take you to the nearest police station. That's it." The twins nodded and began to follow her.

They walked for another twenty minutes before they finally came across a police station. Stopping about a block away, the girl turned towards them.

"Listen up. When they ask how you got here, don't say anything about me. Leave me out of the story."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" she hissed and the twins nodded.

She nodded her head and pushed the two forward.

"Now hurry up so you can go home." The two nodded and began to walk away, but paused and turned back around.

"Hey, wait! What's your na—?" they wanted to ask her for her name, but when they turned around, she was already gone.

_Eight Years Later_

"So that's what happened." The twins said, finishing their story.

"How did you get back to the hotel?" Tamaki asked.

"We described it to the police, and a few of the stores and stuff around it. Luckily, one of the cops knew which hotel we were talking about."

"Did you ever tell the police about the girl?" Haruhi asked.

"No. We've never told anyone about her, until now."

The others began to talk, but no one noticed that throughout the entire story, Brianna had gotten extremely tense and was now, completely silent.

"Well…what about the rest of you? Any interesting stories?" Carissa asked.

"It's getting late." Brianna cut in, getting up from her seat and gathering her stuff. "Let's go, Carissa." Without waiting, Brianna walked out.

"Hey! Wait up!" Carissa yelled, scrambling up off of the couch and running after the girl.

The hosts looked at each other, wondering about Brianna's odd behavior.

.

"Hey! Brianna, wait up!" Carissa yelled, chasing after the girl.

Brianna paused, waiting for Carissa to catch up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Carissa asked, once she had finally caught up to her and had caught her breath.

Brianna didn't reply right away, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hey, Char…"

"Yeah, Bri?"

"I think they were talking about me…"

"Who?" Carissa asked, raising a brow in question.

"Hikaru and Kaoru…that girl they were talking about…was me." Carissa's mouth dropped open.

"_**WHAT?!**_ Bu-but! You don't even _have_ blonde hair _or_ blue eyes!"

Brianna glared at her friend.

"Ever heard of hair dye and colored contact lenses?"

"I-but-how?" Brianna sighed.

"I didn't recognize them when we first met, but now…after hearing that story…I know they were talking about me because I remember helping out a pair of twins when I was seven."

Carissa stayed silent for a moment, before she began to squeal.

"Omg! You have to tell them!"

"What?!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru! You have to tell them that the girl is you!"

"No."

"No?! Why not?!"

"I was _seven_, Carissa. Think about what I was doing, roaming the streets of Brooklyn." She waited as realization dawned on her friend.

"Oh…"

"Exactly. Plus, they'd ask questions. Questions I can't give them answers too." Carissa nodded her head in understanding.

"Still…it's crazy that you actually met the twin's way before high school. You think you met any of the other hosts?"

"Nah. That'd be too much of a coincidence." Brianna said.

The two girls laughed as they walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>And…done! How was it? Don't forget to review!<strong>

_**Review reply:**_

**Jazzy-Booey: Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Don't worry, character development will just happen. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Same thing as last time, whoever reviews gets a preview of the next chapter! Until next time~**


End file.
